The Wrappers
by AnarchyX-Phile
Summary: Mulder finds something in Scully's bedroom and they are both thrown into a world of jealousy and passion they didn't realize they were capable of.
1. Chapter 1

****The Wrappers****

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 ** **Chapter 1 by AnarchyX-Phile****

Mulder felt a cold sweat sweeping down his neck. He shouldn't be here. He had told himself that a dozen times since he had walked through that damned door.

 _Just turn around and walk out._

 _Walk out before she sees you._

But that was the problem. He couldn't walk. He couldn't see anything through the anger and fear pumping through his veins. He couldn't feel anything other than his stomach laying on the floor.

Scully. His _partner_. His _friend_. He could practically feel her twisting the knife in his back.

He could faintly hear himself breathing, his nostrils flaring wide as they tried to keep up with the amount of air his body was demanding at the moment. If he didn't stop, she was going to hear him from the kitchen and she'd find him here. So he stopped breathing; he wished he could go right on not breathing until the ache in his heart stopped bleeding.

He knelt down onto one knee so he could get a closer look.

 _Maybe it's not what you're thinking._

 _Of course it is-it's exactly what it looks like. It doesn't change whether your 10 feet away or 10 inches away._

A condom wrapper is _always_ a condom wrapper. But a condom wrapper in Dana Scully's bedroom trashcan? Well, _that_ was a nightmare.

.

.

.

It had been 12 hours since he'd discovered "the problem." Yes. In only 12 hours, Mulder had turned an opened condom wrapper into a case file he'd then classified as "the problem." And that was part of the problem with "the problem"... it was only _his_ problem. Scully very obviously didn't have a problem with an opened condom wrapper in her bedroom.

He wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at his fish tank, watching the fish swim away and hide in the little blue and green castle Scully had given him a few months ago. Oh no. _His_ fish would have _nothing_ to do with her. Not now. He stood up from his couch and went over to the tank, dipping his hand in and removing the sanctuary from the watery depths. "No more Dana Scully in _this_ apartment." He muttered as he carried the castle to the front door, opened it and tossed it out, watching it land just on the other side of the threshold with a satisfying bounce before he slammed the door back and locked it.

Oh. What if she comes by and sees it laying out there? She'll know something's wrong and she'll figure out that he's on to her.

He pulled back open the door and picked the castle up, looking at the little toy as through it was the vain of his existence. He just couldn't subject his fish to such an awful thing-so he carried it over to his desk, opened up the middle junk drawer (they were _all_ junk drawers) and shoved it in the back, slamming the drawer shut so hard that it bounced back open.

The anger began bubbling up in his chest again and he glanced at the clock. 6AM. He should probably be getting dressed for work, but the thought of being crammed in a room with her made his fingers clench into tight fists. Well if she could reestablish _her_ sex life, so could he. He grabbed a porn flick from off the floor under his desk and slammed it into the VCR. It wasn't exactly the ideal way to rekindle his love life-much less exciting than Scully's sex life evidently was-but it was a start.

Today was Thursday which meant that he could go out tomorrow and find a woman to go home with. Or, maybe he should bring a woman home with him. That way he could leave a condom wrapper on his coffee table. Maybe even leave _two_ wrappers just for the hell of it. Oh, he'd love to see Scully's face when she saw those.

.

.

.

Scully sighed and looked at the wall clock. 10:37AM and Mulder still wasn't here. He had seemed fine last night at her apartment; she had made hamburgers and he'd brought a bag of chips. Not romantic, but she always enjoyed their little impromptu evenings together. Last night, he had been more distant than he had ever been with her. He barely said two words to her once they sat down to eat and had immediately left as soon as they finished washing the dishes.

 _He's tired. We've been working hard. Let him have a morning off._

But it wasn't just the morning. Afternoon came and went, she ate lunch late hoping he'd show up. She even stayed at the office until 7pm in case he decided to come in late. Nothing. She couldn't call him, she had no reason other than the fact that she missed him.

Barely 24 hours and she already missed him.

.

.

.

A portion of her self-conscious had the decency to appear shocked when she realized that she was standing outside Mulder's apartment instead of her own, though the other part of her wasn't the least bit surpised she'd ended up here instead. She knocked on the door a few times but no one answered. Finally, she twisted open the door and found it unlocked. "Mulder?" She said hesitantly, pushing open the door. Her heart was immediately in her throat. She always feared that she'd walk in and find him hurt and wounded, possibly worse. His knack for finding "anonymous tips" from strangers was going to end up hurting him one day and she didn't want to be the one to find him afterwards.

That was not the case tonight.

No. There he was on his couch, some grainy porno playing in the background. The lights were off but she could tell by the glow of the tv that he was asleep. He was wearing only boxers and his right hand was under the waistband, grabbing himself even in his sleep. She could see a littering of used napkins surrounding the sofa and she immediately felt her anger rise. She'd spent all day _worrying_ about him and he'd spent the day on his couch pleasuring himself.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned on her heel and marched out the door, though taking a spare moment to lock it on her way out.

.

.

.

After the ten minute drive to her apartment, her anger at the situation had only increased. It was a _work day_ , surely he could keep it in his pants long enough to do his job. She kept her desire in check, he could do the same. He _should_ do the same. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine that had been chilling for an inappropriate number of weeks. She actually got an odd amount of satisfaction grinding the corkscrew into the top and ripping out the cork. She grabbed a coffee mug out of the cabinet and poured it full, not even giving it a second to breathe before she drank it in three gulps.

Better.

She refilled the cup and carried it to her bedroom, setting it on the nightstand while she pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled out a new toy she'd gotten recently. She had only used it once so far, but it had proved to give wonderful results. Well, if Mulder was going to masturbate into oblivion, she could too. She opened the top drawer and pulled out some warming gel and a condom wrapper. Blame it on the scientist in her, but she was acutely aware of how germy sex toys got and she went overboard on cleaning it, adding a condom to the mix for extra protection.

Ha. Protection from a sex toy. Yes. That was her sex life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yea, so I promised myself that I wouldn't be starting a new story until I finished my other two incomplete stories. Yet, here this is. This story won't be as long (not the typical 30 chapters like my other on-going stories) but there will be more. I love the jealousy and passion it WILL provoke and I couldn't weave these emotions into either one of my other two stories. Enjoy. Follow for update notifications and review so that I know to continue :) Have a great night!

 ** **My Other Stories:****

Dark Desires for Pain (in progress)

The Arrangement (in progress)

The Profiler and the Doctor (completed)

Dinner Date (completed)

Mulder's Very Late or Very Early Birthday Present (completed)

Office Work (completed)

Connecting Room Doors (completed)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 by Anarchy X-Phile**

The next morning, Mulder got to the office early to make up for the time he'd missed yesterday. He also wanted to be the first one in the office- whoever showed up first and unlocked the office door always seemed to set the tone for the rest of the day, and _he_ wanted to be in control again. And being in control on Fridays meant that he maintained the upper hand throughout the weekend.

Scully obviously had the same idea because even though he walked through the doors at 6:30, she was already sitting at his desk, midway through a cup of coffee. She had rolled the television set out from the corner and was reclined back in his chair, her feet stuck out in front of her and resting on the lower shelf of the television cart. She looked comfortable and completely at ease. Damn her.

A small smile lit up her face when he swung open the door and she got to watch his face fall when he realized that she'd beat him. "Good morning." She said, her greeting coming out more like a song than speech.

He glared at her. She was crowing.

"Whatever tape you found in that VCR isn't mine." He said, his hands going to his hips as he tried to keep the venom out of his voice.

"Good, because I put it back in that bottom drawer with all those other videos that aren't your's." She said, lifting her hand to her face and wiping a finger across her bottom lip as she tried to mask the anger coursing through her. Really? He was going to bring up his _stupid_ videos this morning? The memory of him passed out on his couch last night was still fresh in her mind. A little _too_ fresh because, honestly, she had thought about it too often since she'd seen him.

"Comfortable?" He asked, ripping his suit jacket from his arms and throwing it over the chair in front of his desk.

"Not particularly." She said dismissively as she cocked her head towards the television screen. "Have you seen this yet?"

He watched the footage on screen for a few minutes and shook his head. _Spiritual Rape_. "Don't tell me you believe this? Go through the case files-there's never been a single case of a spiritual sexual encounter that has been proven. They've all been debunked, nothing but hoaxes fabricated by people looking for attention."

She gave him a hard look and held her hands up, palms out as she stopped him from continuing with his rant. "Just because I'm sitting in your chair doesn't mean I'm going to start arguing your usual point of view. As for the cases being debunked- _most_ of the cases in this office have been debunked or unexplained. What makes this case any more a ridiculous than vampires or UFOs?" Scully asked sharply as she sat upright, kicking her legs under the desk as she twisted her chair around until she was facing him straight on. "Maybe it's because I picked this case and not you, is that it?"

"If you want to investigate it, we will. But we will be wasting our time." He said as he grabbed the case file out of her hands and flipped it open.

"I'm used to wasting my time." She said before she could think better of it. She hurriedly lifted her gaze to look at him and could have sworn she saw a flicker of hurt flash across his eyes. Good. Let it hurt.

He finally figured out that she wasn't going to vacate his seat anytime soon so he plopped down in the spare chair she normally sat in and reached up to loosen his tie. Well, at least they would be on a case this weekend. Meaning Scully wouldn't be bringing back random men to her apartment.

He glared at her across the top of the folder and tried to pick out anything unusual-any feature or indication that she'd slept with half the men in DC since he had last saw her; never mind that she wasn't the type of woman to sleep with strangers. But, then again, maybe he didn't know her as well as he had thought he did. He had _assumed_ that she hadn't slept with someone in years-but that assumption blew up in face when he discovered "the problem."

"Do you want me to requisition the car?" She asked a few minutes later as she looked at him over the rim of her reading glasses.

"I can handle it." He said, slinging the case file back on the desk and ignoring the way the glasses made her look both intelligent and sexy at the same time.

"Yes, well you've had lots of practice handling things lately, haven't you?" She ripped her glasses off and stood up; she watched as he mirrored her movements and she felt completely ridiculous when he stood and towered over her. She narrowed her eyes and refused to back down; they were both leaning in slightly and their faces were inches apart. She could feel his breath occasionally whisk by her cheek and she fought against the desire pooling in her belly.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" He finally asked, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what she'd meant. She rarely got mad, and even rarer would she fight back, and still rarer were the times when she instigated the fight. And that seemed like exactly what she was trying to do.

"Just forget it, Mulder. _I_ 'll take care of the car." She replied, breaking their intense stare as she stepped away from the desk and started for the door.

She sucked in a deep breath when she felt his long fingers wrap around her wrist and force her to stop walking. She whirled around, ready to jerk her arm out of his grasp but stopped moving entirely when she saw his dark eyes staring down at her. "I _said_ I would handle it." Her lips parted and her tongue quickly swiped against her lower lip, making his eyes grow even darker. He stepped closer to her and began pulling on her arm, she dropped her eyes down to look at the hand gripping her arm; her change of attention must have pulled him out of whatever thoughts he was having because he let go of her and took a step back, running his other hand through his hair and dropping his eyes to the floor. "I'll pick you up at your apartment in a couple hours." He started for the door but stopped after he'd opened the door, "will that work for you?"

Her face was blank, her brain still focused on making sense of the fire burning in her belly. She slowly turned around and looked at him, not saying anything or nodding her head. He seemed to know her answer anyways because he nodded his head and left the office.

As soon as the door closed behind him, she let her shoulders sag slightly as she put her hands on the top desk, catching her breath. She saw his coat still laying on the back of the chair where he'd forgotten it. She picked it up and ran her fingers across the fabric, lifting it towards her face so she could smell him. When her hands were a foot away from her face, she forced herself to stop. This was _Mulder_ -she did not just go around smelling his clothes. There was no reason that she should find comfort in his scent; there was no reason she should feel light headed when she finally got to touch his clothing, of course it wasn't as good as it would be if he was still _in_ his clothes...

"Dana, just stop." She said to herself.

.

.

.

" _You've had lots of practice handling things lately, haven't you_?" Mulder mimicked in a high voice as he packed all his clean suits. He rolled his eyes and stomped over to his dresser.

Why was Scully mad? _He_ was the only that had a reason to be angry.

He had thought there was something between them-it was there, he knew she felt it too; of course, they had never talked about it, or expressed it through any kind of action... but there had been looks, glances, even the occasional not-quite-so-innocent smile passed between them. They had been spending a majority of their personal time together as well and while he wouldn't describe any of their evenings as "romantic," he would say that the time they spent together was happy... and that was something he needed in his life.

Mulder stopped packing long enough to appreciate each of these facts before he came to his decision:

If he wanted to keep being happy, he needed to continue spending his evenings with Scully; and if she needed sex to be happy-well, then that's how their evenings would be spent. If he got an certain amount of pleasure through sex, then so be it, but it was _completely_ for her. He'd much rather her be sleeping with him than for her to invite random men into her apartment. He didn't trust them, they could hurt her.

"I'm doing this for her." He said to himself, ensuring that the excitement he felt from the thought of being intimate with her was hidden completely from his voice. He caught sight of his face in the bathroom mirror and chuckled at the goofy grin on his face. With a bit of luck and some carefully placed innuendos, he'd be making Scully very happy _tonight_.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 by Anarchy X-Phile**

Mulder pulled the Bureau sedan into Scully's apartment building's garage and parked it in his usual place; normally, he would just called her to let her know he was out here waiting and she'd come down to him—but this time he decided to go up and knock on her door. This way, he could carry her luggage for her... or maybe she would offer him something to drink before they left and he could go inside.

He liked her apartment much more than he liked his own. While he spent his free time watching movies or researching old case files, she spent her spare time burning tiny decorative candles that smelled like cinnamon and baked apples—in the living room and kitchen—and lavender in her bedroom. Yes. He knew exactly what her bedroom smelled like. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he dreamed of those stupid candles all the time—the way their tiny flames would flicker in the darkness and give out just enough light to see her skin slide against her creamy sheets.

God he was pathetic. She was out there using condoms with God only knows who and he was sitting here daydreaming about her candles.

He sulked up the stairs to her apartment and knocked softly on the door, his hand moving from the door to his tie so he could loosen the choke-hold it had on his neck. He immediately heard her footsteps approach the door and he tried to bite back a smile. He loved the moment she opened the door— _any_ door; that split second the door swung open and revealed her face, well, there was nothing like it in the world. There was that brief moment when she realized it was him and her face... it was hard to explain but put simply, it lit up. But then that moment would end and she would either duck her head down and invite him inside or she would frown and ask him why he was at her door at 2AM.

"Mulder," she said as her own way of greeting him before she swung the door open wider and motioned for him to come inside. He stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him as she rushed back to her bedroom. She must not be finished packing yet.

"I'm not finished packing yet." She said over her shoulder before she disappeared down the hallway.

This wasn't too unusual and normally he would grab something out of her fridge and relax on the couch until she was ready but today was different. He wanted to be her bedroom again. He wasn't going to look in her trashcan this time, he didn't want to see _it_ again. But he did want to smell that damn candle. And maybe she hadn't packed her underwear yet and he'd get a sneak peak. Probably not but a man could dream.

She heard his footsteps follow her down the hallway as she went into her bedroom. He'd been in here a couple times—never anything inappropriate, of course—but it still made her breath catch in her throat; surrounded by all her belongings, he looked so out of place here. The ceilings in her apartment were low and whenever he was here, she was reminded how tall he was; while they were at work, she was usually wearing heels that helped make up for her short stature, but right now she was barefoot and he seemed so large, looming over her as she nervously finished packing.

"It's about a four hour drive. We can either grab dinner on the road or wait until we get there and sit down somewhere." He said as he plopped down in a small armchair she had in the corner of her room.

She flinched when she saw that there was a bra hanging off the back of the chair and she tried to get his attention before he noticed. "We can wait until we get there. What are you in the mood for?" Her words were rushed and she hadn't been able to disguise the tremble in her voice. She shoved a pile of clothes into her suitcase and glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes betraying her as they quickly flicked worriedly towards the bra before moving back down to his face.

A smile flickered across his lips for a brief second before he masked his amusement; he'd seen the bra the moment he stepped through the door, although he thought the blush on her cheeks was the most adorable thing in the world. He reached blindly behind him until he felt the padding of the bra and he closed his fingers around it, his fingertips sliding unnecessarily across the fabric as he watched her face. He brought his hand forward and looked at the garment, noting the color, style, and weight of it so he could remember it later when he was dreaming of her in this lavender soaked room.

He stood up and walked the short distance to her, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth as he battled against his desire to lift the bra to his face so he could smell it—he'd much rather bury his head in her actual breasts than something she'd worn a few days ago, but the temptation was still there. He got within inches of her body before he offered the bra to her, his face down-turned so that she could feel his breath on her forehead; when it came to Scully, neither one of them cared much about invading the other's personal space, but being so close to her in _this_ room was beginning to make his pants tighter. "Don't forget this," he whispered as his eyes flicked from her face down to her bra; it wasn't a particularly fancy bra—it had very little lace and had a more practical look than anything sexy, but holding it in his hands with her so close to him was intensely erotic. For both of them.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she licked the corner of her lip and looked down at the floor, pulling the bra out of his hands so quickly that she nearly yanked off one of his fingers when it got wrapped around the shoulder strap. She mumbled a clipped "thank you" and shoved it into the suitcase, slamming the lid closed and zipping it up. She tried to ignore the fact that he was standing right behind her, his hand still halfway extended towards her as though he was going to touch her. She glanced behind him and noticed that his eyes were focused on her ass, still chewing softly on his bottom lip. God, why did he have to be so damn sexy?

"Mulder..." she started but then stopped when her home phone began ringing.

"Go answer it, I'll carry this." He said as he reached his arm around her, nearly encircling her waist as he grabbed the suitcase handle. He raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded her head and stepped around him, heading out the door and leaving him in her room.

She walked into the living room and over to the phone to answer it before her answering machine picked up; "hi mom," she said immediately into the receiver. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and released a slow breath and then looked up to see Mulder stepping back into the living room with her bag in hand. "I'm going out of town on a case." She turned away from Mulder and rubbed her hand across her stomach. "It won't be a long one, I'll call you when we get back into town." She paused for a few seconds and then nodded her head. "Alright mom, I will. Love you." She dropped the phone back on the charger and turned back to Mulder. "Ready?"

He nodded his head and walked towards the door, opening it for her and then stepping out into the hall so she could close it and lock it behind them.

When they were in the car and had made it out of the heavy DC traffic, they got onto the freeway and picked up speed. She unbuttoned her suit jacket and relaxed back in her seat. "I know you didn't want to do this case."

"It's not because you chose it, if that's what you're still thinking. I just don't think the incident holds merit. I think we're going to get down there and find that the woman was tired of her job and found a way lucrative way out. She's already filed insurance claims, workers compensation, and a lawsuit against the hospital."

"Mulder. Both of her eyes were blacked, two ribs were broken, she had bruises across her entire body. It is physically impossible for her to have self inflicted all these wounds; even with the adrenaline caused by an episode like this, she would have passed out well before she had the chance to finish _assaulting_ herself. Her medical exam also showed signs of recent intercourse but she claimed that it's been over a year since...uh... well...since she had had sex."

"Over a year, huh? That's a pretty good stretch of celibacy, don't you think? When's the last time you did the naked pretzel, Scully?"

She gave him a sideways glance and then looked out her window for a few seconds, deciding whether or not she should answer. Finally she sighed and ran a finger nervously across her brow. "We don't really have a lifestyle that caters to a personal life, Mulder. Chasing leads and cases all over the country makes it difficult to carry on any type of relationship—even a no-strings-attached agreement."

He felt his stomach drop to the floorboard; just hearing her talk about a no-strings-attached relationship made him insanely jealous. "You carefully avoided giving me an answer," he said as he forced his eyes to stay on the road when all he wanted to do was look over at her.

"It's been a while."

"Define _a while_."

"It's been...just...a while, Mulder. I haven't sat down and counted the days." She was irritated, not so much by his question but in the fact that she knew it had been longer for her than it had been for him.

" _Counted the days_ , huh?"

"Counting months would be easier, if you must know." Although counting the years was also an option—but she wasn't about to admit it had been over 3 years since she'd been in a man's bed. Her last round of the 'naked prezel' had been while she was going through the academy; Jack. She had never felt that he was a particularly good lover—he had given her a basic level of contentment in bed but he'd never blown her mind. Not in the slightest. She settled for a while, but eventually she had gotten restless and moved on—it wasn't worth her time. Then she got involved with the X Files and everything took a backseat to her career.

Mulder's brows furrowed as he thought about her answer; she _had_ to be lying. Condom wrappers didn't just appear in bedroom trashcans. On the other hand, she had never lied to him before. Why would she start now? Trust was a major issue with them.

"How about you?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek to mask her curiosity. A part of her hoped he'd been celibate as long as she had, but the realist in her thought it was ridiculous to believe he'd been faithful. Whoa. _Faithful_? Where had that word come from?

"Well it's it's been _a while_ for me too, Scully." He answered slyly. "Most girls run away at the first mention of my job. Hunting aliens evidently isn't a chick magnet."

Her eyebrow arched slightly before she ducked her head down to look at her hands in her lap. "I didn't run," she said softly, immediately regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

He chuckled softly—not a that-was-funny chuckle, but more like a I-hadn't-thought-of-that chuckle. He liked it when she slipped and revealed little tidbits about herself; despite how much time they spent together, sometimes she felt like a complete mystery to him. He smiled and chanced a quick look over at her, "no...you never did, did ya?"

"Define _a while_ ," she said, flashing him a rare, open-lipped smile.

"You're like a dog with a bone, Agent Scully." He said with a quick wink before he cleared his throat and looked back at the road. "It's been...God, at least a couple years. I dunno—it just...well it just doesn't feel right." She busted out in a full bellied laugh, her upper body shaking as she tossed her head back and let it land against the headrest. She closed her eyes as she felt them begin to water up.

"Care to share the joke, Scully?" He asked, looking over at her and feeling his lips tilt into a smile just watching her; his hand moved with a mind of its own and nearly laid itself boldly on her leg, completely caught up in the moment. He jerked his hand back to the steering wheel and thanked God she hadn't seen him because her eyes were still closed.

"I've seen some of your videos Mulder, you can't expect me to believe that _it doesn't feel right_?" She wiped the side of her index finger under her eyes and caught the small tears that had collected in the corners of her eyelids and then dried her finger on the knee of her suit pants. She hummed low in her throat as she caught her breath and Mulder felt his groin tighten. He liked that hum—it almost sounded like a moan and the thought of making her moan was the most appealing thought he'd ever had in entire life.

"Oh, that." He said as he turned away from her to watch the road; he always felt embarrassed when she talked about his movie 'hobby' but it always seemed to make her smile so he never deprived her of the opportunity to laugh at his collection. "But that's different than sex; movies are...impersonal, distant."

Her eyebrow arched as she grew serious again. "You _want_ sex to be impersonal?"

"No." He said quickly and a bit too loud; he didn't want her to misunderstand. "I just meant that with movies, my emotions aren't involved. The next time I have..." he paused briefly, unable to say the word 'sex' with her looking at him so intently, "...well, it'll be _completely_ personal and it will feel right. I'm just waiting for that moment."

"Fox Mulder—who would have ever thought you had a heart under that badge?" She grinned, reaching over to pull on the elbow of his suit jacket jokingly.

"Anytime you want to see what else I'm hiding under this badge, you just let me know." She chuckled and let go of his sleeve, giving him a lingering look before she relaxed in her seat and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 by Anarchy X-Phile**

The case was turning out to be a bust but Scully was refusing to let go. He understood why, a woman claiming to be a rape victim is an allegation not to be taken lightly. But there had been numerous law enforcement investigations and, other than the wounds, there was simply no evidence to back her story up. The video surveillance system hadn't caught anything and no one could substantiate her claim that she had cried out for help for over an hour. No one saw anything, no one heard anything.

So now, Mulder was standing in Scully's hotel room arguing with her. Again. They had interviewed the two nurses that found the victim and neither of them had noticed anything unusual the night of the incident. Of course, those two nurses had also been making out in a supply closet at the time of the attack and, for this reason, Scully was discrediting their entire testimony. She could still hear the male nurse's voice in her head. _"I don't recall anything odd that night. And I'm sure I didn't hear her screaming."_

"Scully, he gave us a full account of the incident."

"Mulder. The man's tongue was down a nurse's throat, his inhibitions were lowered and any details he did or _did not_ see can't be summed up as the 'full account of the incident.' An elephant could have been on the other side of the room and he wouldn't be able to _recall_ the event."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. A man is fully capable of observing his surroundings, despite where his tongue is."

Her eyebrow arched as she stared up at him. She had a passing thought that she should shock him rather than merely disagree with him-and her idea would most certainly shock him. They would be breaking about eleven Bureau regulations-but they broke rules all the time...what was the harm in breaking a few more?

She smiled an evil, half smile when she decided to do it; the smile had the contradicting effecting of turning Mulder on despite how truly villainous it looked.

"Really?" she asked with a challenging tone in her voice as she cocked her head sideways; Mulder's eyes squinted in scrutiny as he stared at her; she sounded like she knew something he didn't, like she was about to crack his theory wide open and leave it riddled with holes. She grabbed his hand and forced his palm open; he gave her a curious look and then nearly swallowed his tongue when she placed his palm on her breast. His fingers instantly curving to cup her, his thumb moving automatically to where he knew her nipple would be. His cock was rock hard about a second later.

She nearly moaned just from that first contact alone. They had never been this close, this intimate, yet his thumb knew exactly where to move. His hands were so large and his fingers spread out so that he could envelope her entire breast, his eyes grew dark as he stared down the neck of her blouse. She momentarily felt annoyed with herself for not wearing a sexy bra today, but then he stepped closer to her and she felt his chest expand and fall with every deep breath he took, and all her annoyances melted away. How could him _breathing_ turn her on?

Once the initial shock wore off, she felt his free arm begin winding around her waist and she knew that her little stunt had gotten out of hand.

She should stop him.

Really, she should.

And she would.

In about 10 minutes.

She lifted her arms and let one hand tuck under his suit jacket and rest on his chest, her palm flat and pressed against his nipple, while her other hand moved up his chest, along his neck, and then slid into his hair. God he _loved_ Scully's nails-the way their sharp edges scraped against his scalp was almost as good as having his hand on her breast. Almost-but not quite. She cupped her hand around the back of his neck and began pulling his head lower as she rocked up onto her tiptoes.

He was so excited that he wasn't the least bit disappointed when she pressed her lips against his ear instead of his mouth. It was Dana Scully's lips for Christ's sake-having them touch any part of his body was heaven enough! She released a slow, drawn-out puff of warm air against his ear and then began talking to him, letting her lips barely brush the outer shell of his ear as she whispered to him.

What naughty and wonderful things would she say to him? Would she admit that he turns her on? Would she beg him to hold her closer? Ask for a kiss? Would she tell him to take her to bed? His mind was going absolutely insane wondering what she would say that he nearly missed what she actually said.

"What color is the carpet?" She asked, willing her body not to respond to his touch, forcing herself not to notice the way his warmth made her nipples tingle or the way her panties were beginning to grow damp.

" _Carpet_?" He gulped as he tried to wrap his head around what just happened. She felt so good, her back arching slightly to press herself fully into his palm; his thumb was aching to rub against her nipple. Didn't she ask him a question? Shouldn't he be giving her some sort of answer? But God, her breast felt sooo good. He gently squeezed her, so gently he could deny it ever happened if she was to call him out on it. But she wasn't calling him out. She was shuffling closer to him-just a little, like she was scared he'd call her out on it. He'd call her many things-sexy, beautiful, fuckable-but he'd never call her out for _any_ kind of sexual gesture. Ever.

"Yes, Mulder. What color is the carpet?" His brain short-circuited. Her voice was low and sultry, filled with hidden meanings that implored him to carry her to the nearest bed and make love to her until the sun came up.

"Are you asking...me if the carpet...matches the drapes?" He panted, lowering his head until his eyes were focused solely on the swells of her breasts. There was no point in hiding his arousal, it would soon be tapping her on the stomach and asking for a place to sleep for the night. "Because I _know it_ does."

"The _room_ carpet, Mmmulder." She purred, her lips tilting into a smile and she felt the shiver course through his body. She really was being cruel, but she was proving her point perfectly. He could barely string together two words, much less give her a 'full account' of the room around them.

"How about the drapes, then?" She asked when it became obvious that he wasn't going to answer her. Instead of giving her a verbal answer, his hand drop from her lower back to her ass, tugging her forward and pressing her against his groin, adding a slightly grinding motion against her hips that drove her absolutely mad. She whimpered and then let her tongue slip nervously along her bottom lip; she honestly hadn't meant to, but Mulder chose that exact moment to lower his head closer to her and her tongue skidded across his earlobe.

" _My God, Scully_ ," he groaned as hauled her up against his chest, angling his upper body just enough to keep his hand on her breast. She was panting now and the constant rush of air against his ear and neck was sending an endless pulse of shivers coursing up and down his spine.

She felt him begin pushing her backwards and she stumbled as she tried to keep herself plastered to his body; he caught her and then tightened his hold on her ass as he took another step forward until he could press her back against the wall. She grunted as he pressed his body against hers again and, with the wall helping him now, he lifted her feet off the ground so that she either had to trust him with her weight or stand on her tiptoes.

She wanted to kiss him. God, she had never wanted anything more in her life. He had such beautiful, pouty lips and right now she wanted to feel them against her skin. It would probably feel like the best thing in the world. ' _Don't do it, Dana_ ,' her self-conscious warned even as she pulled his head down and tilted her head to the side so she could force his lips to land on the side of her neck. Yes. _That_ was the best thing in the world.

She hooked one of her legs around the outside of his leg and the movement had a triple 'wow' affect that nearly made them both cum: one- it tilted her hips up so he could rest his hard-on between her legs; two- it parted her lips and let her clit rub against her damp panties, and just when she thought about the last delicious reason why this was the best position she'd ever been in, he rotated his hips gently against hers and she was hit with the most earth shattering orgasm she'd ever had.

Her fingers clenched and pulled at his hair while her other hand buried itself in the fabric of his dress shirt and threaten to tear holes in it. She clamped her mouth shut and let the tremors take over her body and soul as she closed her eyes and held onto Mulder like he was the only thing keeping her planted on the ground-and she didn't dare let go.

"Scully," he whispered in her ear; she whimpered softly and tightened her hold on him-the movement of his lips against her ear was too much stimulation and prolonged the orgasm until she thought she would die if she didn't start breathing again. She buried her face into his shoulder and stayed there until she regained control over her body. When it was over, her arms felt heavy and they slipped down to rest on either side of his hips.

He knew he was staring at her with the most confused look on his face but he was pretty fucking sure she had just had an orgasm before they had even kissed. He hadn't even had time to move his hands yet-one was _still_ cupping her through her bra (EXACTLY where she'd put it two minutes ago) and his other hand was _still_ groping her ass. Hell, they hadn't even looked at each other since she put his hand on her breast.

So much for the next time being _personal._ Hell, this was about as impersonal as it could possibly get.

But God help him, this had been the best sexual experience of his entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 by Anarchy X-Phile**

Mulder couldn't control his breathing, his head was spinning and if Scully's arms hadn't been wound around him, he would have simply fallen down and disappeared between the floorboards. God, she was beautiful—he had always thought so, but now she was memorizing. Her hair fell around her face and even after their short petting session, she still looked like such a lady, so well put-together and proper; her eyes were the only thing that betrayed her straight-laced exterior. Her irises were a a vivid bright blue, like a calm ocean after a storm, and her pupils were dilated and gave her sexy-as-hell bedroom eyes.

He licked his lips and smiled down at her, still breathing raggedly. "Did you...just...did you _say_ something?"

"I asked you what color the carpet is."

"After that," he said, the corners of his lips lifting into a smile.

She shook her head and chuckled. She knew what his was talking about, but wasn't going to give him the sanctification of saying it. She tilted her head slightly to one side as though she was trying to remember something. "Well, then I asked you about the drapes."

His hand slid back up to rest on her lower back while his other hand dropped lower until his fingers were splayed out against her ribs. "Yeah, that must have been it," he joked as he let her body slip in his arms until her feet were flat on the floor again. He wished she'd whimper again—that small, involuntary slip had been amazing to hear. He felt so incredibly proud of himself— he, Fox Mulder, had made Dana Scully whimper. His grin turned into a goofy heart-throbbing smile as he mentally patted himself on the back.

She felt as though there were no bones left in her legs and she thanked God that he was still holding her in his arms or else she would have already melted into the carpet. She let her arms wind tighter around his waist as they shifted into a more comfortable position. She pressed her hands into his back, stroking her fingertips along the muscles and feeling her heart skip a beat when she felt the top band of his boxers over his pants.

She wanted to see him in just his boxers. She had seen him before, but not like this. Not when he was aroused and standing so close to her. She let her head tip forward and buried her face back into his shoulder, shifting their position into a hug and she crushed her breasts against him. His hand had felt so good and she wished he had left it there, or stroked his fingers against her nipple—she was left aching for him; desiring him wasn't a new feeling for her, but after feeling his hands on her, the ache for him was much more intense now. She had felt more from a few hand gestures with him than she had ever felt with any other man.

She knew the intensity of her physical response to him was because of their profound emotional connection to one another. Before now, she had questioned whether or not it would be worth it to seek out a relationship with him; they were polar opposites in so many ways but their faith, trust, and loyalty to each other was unparalleled. Damn the consequences, she wanted him. Sexually, mentally, emotionally. In every way possible, she wanted him.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and buried his nose in her hair; he didn't know what kind of shampoo she used but he would gladly drown it in. His cock was still throbbing, but the ache for completion wasn't at the front of his mind anymore. He just liked being near her, being able to hold her without there being a life threatening reason behind their embrace. He sighed and his breath sent her hair flying into his face. He laughed and pulled away from her slightly, raising his hand up to smooth her hair back down. " _And_ you proved your point, so bravo. Maybe we need to get hands-on more often, I'd fight with you every day."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" She laughed as she moved her head off his chest and straightened her posture; she quickly glanced up into his eyes and then dropped her gaze to his lips, watching them wantonly as they began to move as he responded to her.

"I think you like... _arguing_ as much as I do."

"Arguing has turned into a major part of the job, Mulder." She said, her eyelids getting heavy as he licked his lips. God, that tongue. She want to feel it slid over her entire body, and then she wanted to do the same to him.

"Ah yes. It's definitely part of the job now." She didn't know what to say so she lowered her head slightly and sighed when she felt his forehead press gently against her forehead. This was _their_ stance, in times of heartache, pain, or turmoil— this was how they connected with each other. But now it was difference; this was not an act of comfort, this was an act of affection.

They stood there for a few minutes, both reluctant to pull away from the other, but finally their legs began to get tired and Scully was ready to collapses into bed and sleep 12 hours. He pulled his head away from hers and lifted his arms, his large hand cupping the sides of her face as he tilted her head up to look at him. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her and she felt both excited and nauseous at the thought of his lips on hers. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, just above her right eye. "Goodnight, Scully."

"Goodnight, Mulder."

.

.

.

With Mulder back her on side, the next day played out quickly as he got more invested in the case, challenging the witnesses and questioning their testimonies as he pushed them to be more honest. He somehow managed to play both bad cop and good cop, leaving Scully to sit back and watch the case unfold, allowing her to offer her usual unbiased, scientific viewpoint of the case whenever he got too carried away— which averaged about once every 34 and a half minutes, excluding their lunch break.

They were right back to normal, bouncing ideas off each other mostly to hear themselves talk as they worked through their individual hypotheses. Now that he was playing his usual role, Scully concentrated on the tangible evidence and, even though it had been nearly a month since the incident, she went to preform a medical exam on the victim and listen to her side of the story first hand; Mulder decided to go back to the hospital and sneak around the areas he and Scully hadn't been allowed to see on their tour of the building.

She hadn't been happy when he suggested they split up, there was one too many nurses at the hospital and she wanted to be there in case any of them tried to flirt with him. Her possessiveness was already out of control since last night; she didn't want him to even look at another woman, much less talk to one. But before she had been able to come up with a valid excuse to keep him with her, he'd grabbed her hand and squeezed it, telling her he'd pick her up in a hour.

He had always touched her a lot, so she wasn't sure if he was doing it more today or if she was simply hyper-aware of him now . But she loved it.

.

.

He had always touched her a lot, working hard to find tiny reasons why touching her arms and face were necessary, but today he couldn't keep his hands off her. And it wasn't always sexual, sometimes he just needed to see how the skin behind her ear felt, or how small her hand would feel when enveloped within his own hand. He was so curious now, he wanted to know if kissing the inside of her wrist would make her sigh, or if he could press a kiss into the small inch of cleavage her blouse revealed.

Okay. It wasn't always sexual, but it was _mostly_ sexual.

He hadn't wanted to split up but he needed to give her some space, he knew following her around like a puppy would work on her nerves, so he'd suggested a brief break by volunteering to sneak into the hospital's off limits areas. Hopefully, without her nearby he could clear his mind and think about what was happening between them.

Whenever he thought about the condom in her trashcan, he felt his veins flare with jealousy. He was angry—angry with her and with himself for letting it happen. But, she had said it had been months since she'd been with a man; and last night, he'd barely had to touch her before she was quivering in his arms. Surely someone who was sexually active would have built up an endurance. And she wouldn't lie to him, he knew she wouldn't.

But he couldn't get his mind to forget the condom. It was all he could think about. _**If**_ she had lied, who had she slept with? All they had time for was work, often arriving early and staying late at the office. On the weekends, if they weren't on a case, they usually ended up calling each other because they were bored or she was tired of reading the latest medical journal. They'd meet somewhere for lunch and then spend the rest of the day at one of their apartments. That left very little time left and he had always assumed she spent that time sleeping.

So, _**if**_ she lied, it would almost have to be someone they worked with. So let's see...

Skinner had always seemed to and admire and respect Scully a little _too_ much. He didn't believe Scully would ever cross that line with him, but her past lovers put Skinner in the "most likely" category. That thought made him sick. He could please her much more than Skinner ever could; and he knew she loved to run her fingers through his hair—and with Skinner, she'd have none of that. Just the thought of her touching Skinner's bald head made Mulder cringe.

There was Chuck Burk, the technician from the University of Maryland that analyzed all Mulder's UFO, creature, and ghost pictures...but she always seemed short-tempered with that tech, so there wasn't much of a possibility of them together.

Frohike would offer her all the planets in the known galaxies on a silver platter for a single kiss, but it was doubtful she would even let him use her bathroom, let alone led him to her bedroom.

He never doubted that Cancer Man found her attractive, but she'd cut off his penis and force feed it to him before she'd let him lay down in the same bed with her, much less put on a condom and have sex with her.

All the men in the bullpin were enamored with her, but Mulder had discouraged them since day one; and when he had heard that they'd nicknamed Scully 'Mrs. Spooky,' he even encouraged it in hopes that everyone would leave her the hell alone. That plan had seemed to work and, while the bullpin always looked at her as she walked by, no one ever tried to stop her or talk to her.

If the 'Origins of _the_ Condom' was a case that had been assigned to him, as an outsider he would have declared, without a shadow of a doubt, that Scully and her work partner were arms deep in a romantic relationship. There was simply no room for another man in her life— he took up too much of her time for there to be any left for someone else.

So, for now, he was going to trust her.

 _He_ would be the man to end her streak of celibacy.

But he was going to move slow. So slowly that she wouldn't notice the change in the way he held her, the way he touched her. When they finally made love, it was going to be the most natural transition in the world— and she would never even consider rejecting him when the time came.

But he was going to move _slowly_... rather quickly because he wanted to make her cum again, but this time, he wanted to watch her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 by Anarchy X-Phile**

As soon as Scully was back in the car with him, the clock clicked to 5:00 and he declared that it was quitting time. They rarely worked normal hours while out on cases, but Scully also didn't normally let him grope her in hotel rooms so this entire case was a little abnormal anyways.

She gave him an odd, questioning look but nodded her head; she wasn't going to complain about an early day. There was probably a movie on television he wanted to see and she'd be left alone the rest of the night. She could always take a bath, she needed to shave her legs anyways. Her planning was interrupted when he cleared his throat and looked over at her, letting his head tilt so that a lock of his hair fell across his forehead as he gave her a crooked smile he hoped she liked. Judging by the way her cheeks blushed and her eyes dropped quickly to her lap, she liked it _very_ much. "I thought we could change out of our suits and go eat somewhere." When she looked back up at him and just stared at him without answering, he nervously added, "there's nothing good scheduled on tv and I don't feel like staring at my hotel room's wall for the next 12 hours."

"Umm, okay. After all, it's your turn to buy." She smiled as she buckled her seatbelt.

"It's _always_ my turn to buy." He complained even though a smile was threatening to lift the corners of his lips.

"Because you're the guy, the big _macho_ man." She joked, nearly making it through the statement without laughing.

.

.

.

As soon as he stepped into his hotel room, he went to his suitcase and dug through its contents until he found a pair of jeans and a blue short-sleeved shirt. He lifted the clothes to his face and smelled them; they'd been in his suitcase for a few weeks, he hadn't bothered unpacking them since he'd never worn them while out on a case. They didn't exactly smell bad, but they had that musty, _suitcase_ smell so he decided to spray them with some cologne and hope she didn't bury her nose in his shirt like she had last night. Hell, who was he kidding? That's exactly how he wanted tonight to play out: her back in his arms with her face pressed against his chest.

He walked into the bathroom and hung the clothes next to the bathtub on a towel hook before he turned the shower on and got the water hot enough to steam the wrinkles out of the clothes. Scully was so proper and ladylike, he didn't dare show up for an unofficial date with wrinkles in his clothes—she deserved his effort, and he was more than willing to step up to the challenge.

He went over to the sink and began brushing his teeth, staring at his reflection in the mirror as he scrubbed twice as long as he normally did. Afterwards, he tilted his head from side to side and ran a hand across his jaw and chin. He didn't exactly need to shave again—she had seen him with stubble much worse than this—but the thought that he may be able to kiss her tonight drove him to pick up his razor and slap some shaving creme on his face.

.

.

As soon as she stepped into her hotel room, she pressed her back against the room door and exhaled a relieved breath. All day, she'd been so worried that he was going to bring up last night. She was embarrassed by her behavior and had no idea how to justify her actions if she had had to defend herself. Mulder liked uncomfortable situations, especially if they created sexual tension, so she'd been positive that he would joke and tease her about it; but he had surprised her by staying silent and even acted a little shy when she had said she had slept well despite the road noise coming in from the highway.

Of course she had slept well. How long had it been since she'd fallen asleep sexually satisfied and content? Last night she had finally been able to turn off her over-analytic mind and simply relived the pleasure he'd unknowingly given her, the way he'd growled her name and pulled her against him, how he'd rocked his hips against hers in an entirely carnal movement that drove her absolutely wild.

She had stripped off her clothes and crawled into bed, closed her eyes and dreamed about losing herself within him, of matching his passion and driving the loneliness away for both of them. She had woken up with his name on her lips and she hadn't been able to stop imagining his hands on her breasts, his fingers plucking and pinching her nipples until she moaned. Why hadn't she taken the chance to explore more of his body last night? In his shock, she could have gotten away with so much more, yet she hadn't pushed the advantage.

She sighed and shook her head; she needed to get over it—it wasn't going to happen again. He was back to being her partner, inviting her out for a friend's night. They'd probably go to a shady bar, split some beers and wings and she'd get annoyed with he overly explained to the waitress that they weren't together, they were just _work_ partners.

She went to her suitcase and pulled out the only pair of casual clothes she had bothered to pack; the jeans were a little too big after years of wearing and washing them, but at least she'd be comfortable. The shirt was a thicker fabric, dark blue shirt with a V neck that showed a little cleavage but nothing inappropriate; she always packed it because she thought it looked nice with her eyes.

She quickly changed, fixed her hair, and reapplied her makeup, making her eyeliner a little heavier than usual just because she zoned out and started thinking about last night. When a knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, she frowned at the smokiness of eye makeup and, if not for the second impatient knock at the door, she would have cleaned it off and opted for no makeup at all. Out of time, she quickly put some lipstick on, turned out all the lights and walked out the door.

.

.

Mulder was standing off to one side of her door, one of his hands resting up high on the door frame. When she opened it and stepped outside, his hand naturally fell straight down and landed gently around her shoulders; the movement itself was so smooth that it surprised her and made her eyebrow arch as she looked up into his face. He seemed embarrassed and he smiled and dropped his hand away from her, motioning her down the sidewalk as they walked to the rental car.

"Where to, Scully?" He asked, awkwardly opening her car door for her before he went around and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Whatever you're in the mood for, Mulder. I'm up for anything."

He smiled and started the engine. What would she do if he just reached over and kissed her? That's what he was _in the mood_ for. Would she be up for anything like that? "I saw a BBQ place on the way into town, let's head there."

.

.

She was chatty tonight, bouncing back and forth about complaining how hot it was outside and the case. He was having difficulty keeping up with the conversation and that was completely _her_ fault. How could she expect him to focus on the medical definition of _fear_ and how it begins in the thalamus when she was licking her fingers after each BBQ rib she ate? He could still feel the weight of her breast in his hand and her soft pebbled nipple rubbing against his palm; the hairs on his arms stood up just from the memory of her breath against his neck. He reached up and pinched his earlobe as he glanced down at his dinner plate, breathing hard as he remembered the hot swipe of her tongue against his ear.

Her eyes looked different tonight, darker and more alluring. She wasn't making eye contact with him very often, like she was nervous about something, but he wanted to see those eyes focused on him—solely on him. The restaurant must have been a local favorite because it seemed like most of the town was packed into the cramped dining room; the noise was so loud that he could barely hear her voice above the crowd. He finally got tired of struggling to make out her words that he pushed his plate towards her and changed seats so that he was sitting right next to her in the corner booth. He angled his body around and faced her, smiling and leaning towards her. "That's better. Now I can pay closer attention."

Her lips parted, surprised by his sudden nearness; she looked up at him and smiled amusingly when she finally noticed that he was freshly shaved. For her? He grinned back at her and then dropped his napkin in his lap, his large hand fumbling unnecessarily under the table as he brushed up against her thigh. She quickly dropped her gaze back down to her plate and tried to hide her blush by letting her hair fall from behind her ear to shield her face.

Mulder was having none of that and his hand shifted from her thigh to her face, pushing the hair back before his fingers moved to her chin, pulling her face upwards until she was looking straight at him again. He had intended to say something charming or sexy but when her smoky eyes finally landed squarely on his face, his stomach knotted up and he felt himself leaning closer towards her. "Scully, you look..."

Her eyes widened as she waited on him to finish his sentence; her breath caught in her throat and she nervously licked her lips. In response, Mulder licked his own lips and let his eyes slide down her body, noticing the way her shirt clung to the swells of her breast. He swallowed and looked back up at her face; she looked beautiful, sexy, and amazing—but he couldn't tell her that. Yet. "You look tense, honey." He finally said; he had intended for the term of endearment to sound amusing, like one of his usual innuendos, but instead it sounded low and seductive. It rumbled out of his throat like a growl and he watched as his words made her shiver and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"It's been... a long case." She said as she dropped her gaze to her plate and began pushing the food around with her fork—suddenly not hungry anymore... for food.

The responding smile on his face was almost blinding. "It's only been two days! Are you already tired of me?" He slipped his arm behind her, resting it on the back of the booth, avoiding touching her while still getting closer to her. "You don't usually get so _tight_ this early on."

She chuckled and shook her head, lifting her glass of water and taking a large, steady gulp before throwing him a sideways glance. "I'm always this tight, Mulder." She knew she was uptight and frosty, but that reputation was better than the alternative.

"I can help with that." He offered before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, throwing some money on the table. He cupped her elbow and pulled her out of the booth and onto her feet, moving his hand to her lower back and ushering her out of the restaurant and into the heated night.

As he walked next to her, he let his hand slip a little lower than he normally would and he bit back a moan when the tips of his fingers accidentally slipped past the loose band of her jeans and allowed him to feel the top of her panties.

Her steps faltered and her entire body became rigid; they both stopped in the dark parking lot as they tried to decide how to proceed. There was an energy between them and she could feel her control beginning to frazzle to the point it nearly snapped. "Mulder..." she whispered, taking a step forward and forcing his hand to drop away from her back.

"Let me get the door for you." He interrupted moving past her and yanking open the car door so hard that it flung back shut again. He cursed under his breath and reopened it, not waiting for her to step inside before he walked around and climbed into the car, slamming his door shut so hard that it shook the window. They were silent all the way back to the hotel.

She snuck a few quick glances at him as he drove them back to the hotel. He was clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth; he looked angry and she felt embarrassed. She couldn't wait to get into her hotel room, take a long hot shower, and try and forget tonight and last night ever happened. When he pulled into their hotel parking lot, she flung open her door before he had time to pull to a complete stop. "Scully, wait up!" He said as he turned the ignition off and sprinted to catch up with her.

He finally caught her as she was sliding her keycard into her room door; "Mulder, I'm..." she started, then stopped. What was she? Turned on? Yes. Embarrassed? Absolutely. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge.

"I know, I said earlier that you were tense." He said softly as he put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze, experimentally massaging her to see if she would stop his efforts. "Let me help you," he whispered into her ear.

She didn't stop him. She couldn't. She stopped trying to open her door and relaxed against him; she tilted her head to the side so she could look back at him and bit down on her lip as she saw his hooded eyes staring down her shirt from behind her. She should probably act offended, but she wasn't. And his hands felt so nice on her neck, his fingertips dipping into her muscles and gently tugging her backwards against him. She hummed and felt him stiffen against her even as his hands slipped under the neck of her shirt.

She reached behind her and blindly felt for him, hearing him grunt softly as her hand made contact with his outer thigh. She pretended to use him to steady herself, but in reality, she just needed to touch him. She clutched at the material of his jeans and closed her eyes. She felt his lips graze her neck, exactly where she'd felt them last night. He wasn't kissing her, he just let his parted lips trace lightly over her skin, teasing her... like he wanted her to ask for more.

Her hand on his thigh began moving, kneading him like a kitten. He wanted her to move her hand over six inches so she could knead something else that was just begging for her attention. A sweat broke out across his forehead as he imagined her hand on his cock, closing her fist around him as he continued massaging her. The image was burning into his mind as he felt her shifting against him. "Scullllly," he whispered as he pressed his nose into her hair.

With startled gasps, they abruptly jerked away from each other as they heard footsteps sounding on the sidewalk as a man turned the corner and walked past them, going down a few rooms before unlocking and disappearing into a hotel room. They both had guilty looks on their faces, as though they had been caught doing something indecent. She looked up at him and then immediately let her gaze fall away, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shifting uncomfortably as he tried to conceal the tightness of his jeans. He heard her began unlocking her hotel room door again so he put his hands back on her shoulder and turned her around until she was facing him. He put his hands on her face, his right thumb reaching up and to across her bottom lip; she could feel the sweat coating his palms and the slight tremor in his fingers as he moved them across her cheekbones and into her hair, holding her in place. "Good night, Scully." He said, as he lowered his head towards her.

She shut her eyes, afraid he would see her desire for him, and she inhaled a short breath as his lips softly pressed against her cheek, his chin brushing against her parted lips. He dropped his hands away from her, turned around, and practically ran to his hotel room—giving the door a hard slam shut behind him as through she needed the sharp reminder that she was going to spend the night alone again.

But didn't she _always_ sleep alone? What made tonight any different? Why should the feeling of perpetual loneliness sting so badly tonight? It's not like his kiss had meant anything, he had kissed her dozens of times before—usually she was in the hospital and he was overly worried about her—but tonight was no different. It was partnerly, a quick goodbye kiss that she shouldn't read too much into. He probably hadn't given it any of thought when he'd kissed her, he never did consider his actions beforehand.

.

He'd been thinking about kissing her all day—and all night the night before. He hadn't had time to sleep a minute because he'd been too busy imagining what it would have felt like if he hadn't of left her hotel room, whether or not he could have pressed her until they fell into bed together. They'd been dancing around their feelings since the day they met and he was so tired of pretending he didn't want her.

And God, he wanted her. Especially right now. Since day one, the thought of her had encompassed both his conscious and unconscious until there simply wasn't enough of him to do anything but yearn for her. In the moments that he wasn't thinking of her, he'd think about what his life had been like before he met her—what could he have possibly thought about all day before he started thinking of her? He could barely remember a time when the sound of his own heart beat didn't sound like _Scul-ly, Scul-ly, Scul-ly_. Before her, who did he call at 2am when he needed to hear a voice other than the one in his head? She seemed to have walked in and with a simple "hello," his world was tilted off its axis and began revolving around a new sun: the Dana Scully sun—the brightest star in the entire fucking universe.

He chuckled softly and tore into a bag of popcorn, peeling the plastic off before throwing it into the dingy hotel microwave. She'd die from embarrassment if she knew he thought these things about her. A man who compares a woman to a star is either a philosopher or a madman—and he was damn sure no philosopher. But that's what she was, a burning sun that had been pulling him into her orbit over the course of the last 3 years—and when they finally come together, it's going to be an explosion they'd never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 by Anarchy X-Phile**

The next day, they solved the case. Well...sort of; they would be able to move the case file to the 'closed' section, but the FBI would most likely classify their case findings as _insubstantial_ and _baseless_ — like all their other solved X Files. Mulder was used to it by now, but it still irritated Scully that her scientific and medical research was going largely unnoticed. Mulder was the exception though— he noticed everything about her. She couldn't hide anything from him, and she had no desire to.

They had been in the car for almost two hours before she finally broke the silence, "it's Sunday." He glanced over at her before returning his eyes to the road. "Do you have any plans for when we get home?" It was still early in the morning, so they would have nearly the entire day left when they got back to DC.

"Do you have plans?" He asked without answering her question.

She tossed her head back and glanced over her shoulder at her suitcase in the backseat. "Laundry."

"Oh good, you can do mine too. Did you buy more dryer sheets?" he asked, flashing her a crooked smile.

"Mulder, if I'm going to keep doing your laundry, then you can buy and restock the dryer sheets."

"I'm just trying to whip you into shape, Scully. A woman's place is in the home, specifically in the kitchen making me a sandwich." He joked, hoping the stereotype would irritate her; he liked seeing her angry and untamed.

"You'd enjoy that too much." She said and then flinched when she realized what she had said-she hadn't meant to insinuate that she would be in _his_ home, that she would be _his_ woman. Although, the thought gave her an unexpected tingle in her stomach.

"Yes I would." He said softly and then pressed the gas pedal down more, wanting to cut down the travel time. "How about a nice candle lit, Italian dinner with some champagne?"

"You mean pizza and beer?" She asked, giving him an amused look out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, if you insist." He smiled again, but this time he kept his eyes focused straight head. He was going to get to spend the rest of the day in her apartment. God, he hoped she lit some of those tiny candles.

Silence filled the car again, but this time is was an electric charge in the air between them as they both sat wondering how the rest their day was going play out.

.

.

.

Mulder parked the car in Scully's apartment garage, turned the ignition off and they climbed out, each grabbing their bags and carrying them up to her apartment. She unlocked her door and they dumped their bags in front of the couch; Mulder went off into the bathroom to freshen up while Scully busied herself with her coming-home routine of emptying out the dishwasher and making a grocery list; since this case hadn't been a long one, most of her staple groceries were still in date.

When Mulder walked into the kitchen, he saw her bent slightly over on the counter scribbling on a notepad. He came up behind her and was about to put his hands on her waist when she straightened up and turned around and gasped, startled by his sudden nearness. She breathed out his name softly and looked up at him. He was so close to her—he had never thought of the space around her as her own personal space. It was _their_ personal space, theirs to invade and seek comfort in; theirs to protect and push others away from while finding solace there together.

"Hungry?" He asked, leaning even closer to her, his eyes sliding down her face and coming to rest on her parted lips. She nodded her head, too focused on the look in his eyes to formulate a verbal response. "You want your candlelit meal now or for dinner?"

"Dinner," she whispered, knowing that answer would keep him with her for as long as possible before he went back to his own apartment.

"I'll run out and get something. Any requests?" He asked, stepping backwards moving away from her.

She had to fight the desire to close the space between them; "uh...grilled chicken salad."

He nodded his head and shrugged out of his suit jacket, it was too hot to walk the streets with it on; he noticed the way Scully was watching him, the way she stared at his arms and licked her lips. He groaned and tried to cover it up as a yawn— he failed. He turned towards her and smirked, reaching up and slowly unknotting his tie and pulling it from his collar—like a strip tease. He'd like take off the rest of his clothes off and see if she licked more than just her lips.

"I'll hurry back." He said, checking his back pocket to ensure he had his wallet. He walked over to the front door, hearing her walking behind him. Before he could talk himself out of it, he turned around and kissed her forehead and shot out the door before she could react.

.

.

.

Scully stood rooted to the floor long after Mulder closed the door; his behavior had always confused her, but now her reaction to his behavior confused her even more. Before, when he had touched her or looked at her, she had felt comforted in their unspoken communication; and while that undertone of comfort was still present, she now felt a fire spark within her veins. Looking back, she understood that the fire had always been there, but it had been building slowly, growing fractionally with each day they spent together.

She already had his days, and now she wanted his nights.

.

.

.

When Mulder returned to the apartment, he let himself in using the key she had given him; when they first started working together, they had tried to keep their personal lives separated from each other, but as they worked more and more cases and grew together, the lines between personal and professional blurred and they had given each other apartment keys. At first, there had been the unspoken rule to only use it in emergencies, but even that rule was thrown out over time. If there was one thing they were good at, it was blurring the lines and bending the rules.

When he stepped into the apartment, he heard the dryer running and saw their suitcases opened in the living room; she had evidently started with a color load and their white clothes were piled up in front of the washer. He walked towards the kitchen with their lunch and a grocery bag and smiled when he saw that she had opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, allowing the wine time to breathe.

He got out two plates and transferred their lunches off the styrofoam plates—arranging the food so that it looked more appetizing than it really was— and then put everything on the table, placing knives and forks next to each plate. He pulled a box of dryer sheets out of the grocery bag and put it next to her wine glass, then he put away the six pack of beer he'd picked up for dinner. Once he was ready, he ran the his palms down his pants. "Honey, I'm home."

Scully walked out of her bedroom carrying her bedsheets and dumped them into the washer with the other dirty clothes. She had changed out of her suit and was wearing jeans and a green shirt—it looked like cashmere and his palms itched to feel it slide against his hands as he pulled her into his arms. "I didn't know it was casual Sunday."

She opened her mouth to shoot back a retort and then stopped when she saw their plates on the table and the box of dryer sheets. She felt her lips lift into a bright smile—it wasn't so much that the act had been romantic in the _normal_ sense of the word, but from him, it was one the sweetest things he'd ever done. "Mulder," she whispered in shock, still smiling as she shook her head. She walked over to the table and sat down in the chair he'd pulled out.

Their conversation began with work but Scully quickly steered it towards more personal topics and Mulder found himself telling her about his years at Martha's Vineyard. For the first time since Samantha's disappearance, he was smiling at the memories rather than feeling sad; it felt as though they had only been sitting at the table for a few minutes, but when he looked down at his watch he realized it had been almost three hours. "It sounds nice," Scully said as she finished her third glass of wine and then leaned back in her chair.

"We could... I mean, I'd like to take you there for a weekend." He said, nervously pulling his bottom lip in between his his teeth and dropping his gaze down to the tablecloth. He couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous in his life.

"I think that sounds nice too," she said, trying her best to keep her excitement out of her voice.

"Really?" He asked, his head jerking up abruptly to look at her, trying to decide if she meant it or if she was just saying what she was expected to say.

She gave him an odd look, like she was confused by his surprised tone, "of course, it sounds like a much more normal weekend than we usually..."

"Next weekend?" He asked, interrupting her before she could even finish her sentence.

"As long as my partner doesn't decide to investigate a UFO, my schedule is clear."

Oh my God, they were going away together! Not _together_ together, but they would still be together. He cleared his throat and got his wide smile under control before he looked up at her, "your partner... he sounds like brilliant man."

"Oh no, I'm the brains of the operation. He's just a pretty face."

He had taken a a sip of wine and then busted out laughing, letting a drop of wine trickle out between his lips and rest in the corner of his mouth. Scully's eyes zeroed in on the wine and her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, wanting so badly to kiss him and taste that wine. "I think you have the prettier face." He said before he swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, cleaning away that tantalizing drop of wine.

"Well, I guess he's just the brawn then." She said, her eyes dropping to his arms; he had rolled his sleeves up and revealed his lower arms up to his elbows. She loved it when he did that—it drove her crazy.

Before he could come up with a response, the dryer alarm signaled the end of its cycle and pulled her attention away from him; she had forbidden him touch the laundry because she had caught him more than once mixing the whites and colors together just to get it all washed faster. But now, all the laundry was done and he was relived he wouldn't have to share her attention with the washing machine anymore.

She slid her chair away from the table and stood up, "give me a minute to put my sheets back on the bed."

He watched her go over to the dryer and open then door, bending over to pull out the bedding and wadding them up in her arms. He stared unabashedly at her ass, the jeans giving him a much better view than her suit pants usually did. When she started off down the hall towards the bedroom, he stood up and followed her, keeping his steps light so she wouldn't hear him coming. He needed to be in her bedroom again.

He crept up behind her and got as close as he could without touching her; he bent his head down until his lips were at the same height as her ear and he whispered, "let me help you." She jumped but when she tried to turn around and face him, he stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders and stepping closer to her. "Let me help you, Scully," he repeated, letting his hands finally slide against her cashmere shirt, moving down her arms until he felt her skin, moving still further until his hands encompassed her hands and the pillowcase she was still holding.

Her eyelids fluttered closed and he saw the pulse point on her neck begin beating faster and faster the closer he got to her. He pulled the pillowcase out of her hands and twisted the material around both hands, making a fabric rope with it and then bringing it towards him, letting the fabric catch around her waist and force her backwards against him, pinning her back against his chest. She gasped and then softened her posture so that she practically melted against him.

He was breathing heavy, his chest swelling and falling against her back, lulling her into a dreamlike state. She'd had this dream more often than she cared to admit, him pressed against her in her bedroom, but never before had the act been so complex. In her dreams, she could feel his hands moving across her body, but now his physical touch coupled with her senses as well—his breath warming her neck, his scent calming her nerves, the way his hair tickled her ear when he bent down closer to her.

And then he whispered her name. Just her name. And that slow building fire in her veins roared into a bonfire. She pushed back against him, letting her ass press against his groin; he shifted his hips away from her, and then returned, only to retreat again. Like he was dancing with her, teasing her with only small slices of pleasure.

He was already getting hard and if he kept on rubbing up against her, his erection was going to be impossible to hide. He needed to give her more time—plus he hadn't even kissed her yet. That obviously had to come first. With a heavy sigh, he let go of the pillow case and let his free hand slide up along her rib cage. "It's easier with two people." He said, stepping away from her and grabbing a pillow and stuffing it into the case.

Her face was flushed and she looked tousled, her lips were pursed in an adorable frown and the urge to kiss her was nearly overwhelming. He stuffed the second pillow into the remaining case and then tossed them both into the side armchair. "Scully, if you don't help me make the bed, then—according to federal law— this bed becomes mine. Then you'll have to beg to sleep with me in it."

She laughed and cut her eyes away from him, picking up the fitted sheet and handing him a corner to start tucking in, "Again, you'd enjoy that too much." She said, trying to joke with him so the situation wouldn't turn awkward.

"To be honest, I had my heart set on it."

"So by that same _federal law_ , does that mean that, since I cleaned your laundry, it all belongs to me now?" She'd like the authority to declare that he go without clothes, though she might let him keep his dress shirt so she could see him roll up his sleeves again.

"Oh, no. The law doesn't apply to women." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'd tell you that our government was run by fat men smoking even fatter cigars, but that would make me seem like a conspiracy nut."

"Spooky Mulder."

"Nice to meet you, _Mrs_. Spooky." He said, extending his hand out and smiling broadly when she slid her hand into his, shaking it firmly.

"The pleasure is all mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 by Anarchy X-Phile**

After the bed was remade, they went back into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, both relaxing back against opposite ends and letting their knees and feet touch and tangle together in the middle. The television was turned on but it was mostly for background noise as they were both too busy looking at each other than to pay attention to the television show; they didn't even know what channel it was on, they didn't care.

The silence that occasionally filled the room wasn't awkward, it companionable. _Their_ silence wasn't exactly quiet either, they had always spoken more with their eyes than with words; and the unspoken was often more important than the spoken between them. But he still loved hearing her voice. He could never decide which he liked more, her eyes or her voice; they were both so memorizing and had the slightly irritating ability to tongue-tie him as soon as she walked into the room.

He would never forget the moment he first saw her, the way her eyes lit up and she smiled almost intimately at him and said his name; it had been prefaced with 'Agent' then, but soon she was just calling him Mulder with that low breathy voice that sounded like a mixture of gravel and honey and somehow both soothed his soul and hardened his body.

He had ached for her since that first day—in ways that hadn't always been sexual. At first, he had ached to trust her, then he had ached for her friendship and loyalty, then he began aching for her to touch him—innocent caresses that always left him wanting more. And now he ached to fill her nights, to fill _her_.

He released a slow, measured breath and smiled over at her as he nervously ran his hands back and forth across the couch cushion next to his leg; his eyes dropped down to watch his fingers sliding against the couch fabric, making barely visible trails with his fingernails as he worked his way towards her foot. He needed to touch her, the desire to feel her skin against his fingertips was so intense that he was suddenly having difficulty breathing.

Once his hand had subtly worked its way to her foot, he then moved on to toying with the bottom hem of her jeans, tugging playfully at her foot until she repositioned her leg to allow her foot to slide into his lap. He wished she would just slide the rest of the way into his lap and he'd return the favor by sliding into her. He was such a gentleman.

She was unable to stop her eyes from rolling closed when she felt his fingers begin rubbing the bottom of her foot. The reaction took her by surprise almost as much as it did him, she normally didn't care to have her feet touched, but he had looked so happy that she couldn't being herself to ask him to stop. Now she was damn glad she hadn't asked. Leave it to Mulder to find an erogenous zone even she didn't know she had.

She forced her eyes opened and saw him staring at her and suddenly the silence wasn't comfortable anymore; now it was charged with so much sexual frustration that they were drowning in it. She cleared her throat and sat up a bit straighter, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Uhh...tell me more about the Vineyard. Where should we go?"

He stared at her for a few silent seconds, and with every slow blink, his dark eyes brightened until they were back to normal. Despite the fact that his dark and hungry eyes scared her, she found herself wanting desperately to see them focused on her again. "Well, it's beautiful, you're going to love the beach. When I was a kid, sometimes I'd take my homework down to the bay and watch the boats. I always wanted to be on them instead of stuck on shore. I never did get my homework done," he added with a boyish grin. "There's was a stretch of beach with this old, ugly lighthouse on it—God, the thing was hideous and it was a complete eyesore—and the beach was actually terrible too because it was so rocky."

"Oh yeah, that sounds _exactly_ like the kind of place I want to spend a weekend." She teased, wiggling her foot in his hands so he'd begin rubbing it again.

He squeezed her foot and smiled up at her before continuing on with his story. "I knew I would always be alone whenever I went there, so, over the years, I found myself spending more and more of my time there. I actually turned the lighthouse into a sort of unofficial clubhouse; of course, it was only me so it wasn't much of a _club_ house."

"What would you do there, all by yourself?"

He laughed softly and shook his head, as though he was disappointed with his answer. "Read mostly."

"Was your brand of entertainment the same then as it is now?"

He reached up and playfully pinched the back of her knee and then nodded his head. "Well, there was an _occasional_ novel too. Science Fiction, of course."

She clicked her tongue against her teeth disapprovingly and then laughed, taking advantage of his distraction to place her hand on his knee. And then he wasn't distracted anymore. As a matter of fact, he looked completely dedicated now. Like all he wanted in the world was to rip her clothes off and take her on every piece of furniture in the apartment. Okay... so maybe that's what _she_ was thinking, but the smoldering look in his eyes made her believe he wanted the same thing she did.

She didn't even bother clearing her throat this time, so her voice was more of a low whisper. "And you want to take me there? To your lighthouse?" Oh God, now _that_ thought was going to fuel her fantasies for the next week.

"No," he said, shaking his head but not breaking their eye contact. "I _will_ take you there." As soon as the words left his mouth, he was kicking himself—telling Scully what to do wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done; he had tried it before, and it never played out well. He winced, getting prepared for her backlash, but she didn't look like she was going to shoot him...he may have just won the lottery. She actually looked a little turned on. But no, he wasn't _that_ lucky.

It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room and—while she was dying to breathe again—she loved the burning in her lungs. It made her feel dizzy and her skin tingle. If there was a medical term for this emotion, she didn't know it and she didn't really care to learn about it; it was a beautiful mystery and Mulder was making her fall in love with the unknown. His eyes had become hungry again—but with a dash of fear this time—and it made the fire in her lungs spread to her belly. Her hand squeezed his knee and she found herself leaning forward, drawn in by the intensity now burning through his eyes. It matched her hunger. Her eyes narrowed as she focused all her attention on his face, his blazing eyes, his full parted lips, the beginning traces of a beard along his jaw. She opened her mouth and sucked in a deep breath, unable to say anything but his name as he continued staring at her.

And then he blinked and his hold on her foot lessened slightly, the mood broken by an unknown force. "Oh, and I'd like to take you to the park too, I hope the old baseball fields are still there. Would you like that?"

She fell back against the couch and closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted by the roller coaster they were on. She debated how to respond and then decided to try and be flirty; she didn't return his innuendos often enough. "Mulder, I'll look at anything you want to show me."

He smiled and winked at her, licking and smacking his lips overenthusiastically as though she had just given him the best dessert he'd ever had. She laughed and shook her head, hiding her blushing cheeks even though she had been the one to throw the innuendo.

"In that case, I'll show you the whole island."

.

.

.

Over the next half hour, he told her all about the places he wanted to show her and the resturants he wanted to take her to; sometimes he'd slip in a place that wasn't in Martha's Vineyard and promised to take her to those cities as well. The excitement in his voice was charming and she found herself smiling brighter and brighter with every sentence he said. It had been such a long time since she had felt this excited about a weekend getaway and she had to keep reminding herself that this was Mulder—they weren't lovers _._ Smoldering looks and witty banter was one thing, but _actions_... well that was an entirely different matter altogether.

There was a lull in the conversation as he became more interested in the way her toes flexed whenever he touched the arch of her foot. She felt the fire in her lungs spark back to life but she forced herself to focus on the conversation. "My father was stationed in Nantucket, did you know? We lived there for a little over a year." She said, a satisfied smile on her lips when she felt him move his hand up the leg of her jeans to begin pulling off her sock. God, he was moving so slow and she just wanted to rip off all her clothes and save him the time.

Through his distraction, he heard her voice and realized she had said something; he stopped moving for a moment and looked up at her. He smiled when he saw her relaxed facial features beaming back at him. Wait, Nantucket? "Scully, we lived barely 40 miles apart." And then he began moving again, his hand inching further up until he could wrap his fingers around her bare ankle. "If we had met back then, I wonder if we would have been friends, or if you would have been more interested in boys than playing with me." He mused, genuinely curious about what it would have been like to know her as a child.

" _You're_ a boy, Mulder. What makes you think I wouldn't have played with you?" She asked, her eyebrow arching as she tried to hide a playful smirk. He was a man now, but she'd still like to play with him.

He finally peeled her sock off and began running his fingernails down the bottom of her foot again, chuckling lightly when she sighed and relaxed further into the cushion behind her. "Like I said, I always cared more about comic books than I did about girls, but I have a feeling you would have been the exception to that." She was the exception to everything.

"And what about now?" She asked, wiggling her foot closer to him so he could reach her better.

"Now _what_?" he asked, not following her train her thought. He looked down at the foot he was holding and smiled amusingly; how could she have such little feet? They were barely bigger than his hands, and he could tell her toes were tense, probably from wearing high heels all the time. He wrapped both hands around her foot and pressed his thumbs hard against her arch, rubbing deep circles into her foot to ease the tension from the muscles. He had an insane urge to kiss her foot, and he even lifted it up slightly before he caught himself; he'd never felt that urge before, but when it came to Scully, he wanted to touch her everywhere.

"Are you still more interested in books or have you upgraded to girls?" She clarified, biting back a whimper when he looked up at her with the increasingly familiar darkness in his eyes. He didn't know it, but she would willingly give him anything he asked for right now. Anything.

He shook his head and dropped his gaze away from her face, embarrassed. "No, not _girls_ —there's just the one girl now."

"Do I know her?" She asked, feeling the muscles in her stomach clench in nervousness.

"Intimately." He mumbled, still not looking up at her.

She felt the corners of her mouth tilt into a smile before she tried to hide it. "Mulder," she whispered, the plea was clear in her voice— she wanted to see his face. When he finally looked up, they both exchanged matching grins. "Do boys still pull a girl's hair if they have on crush on her?"

"I would if you...if _she_ wanted me to."

"I think there's a time and place for everything, including hair pulling." She said, her stomach flipping wildly when an image of them in a lighthouse flashed before her eyes. She could see them so clearly—her balanced on top of him, their bodies sliding against each other as she rocked into a faster and faster rhythm; her hands were running across his chest while his hands were moving up her sides, pausing for a moment to squeeze her breasts before continuing their upwards journey into her hair, twisting the red strands around his fingers and pulling on it every time she slammed her hips against his.

"Oh I definitely agree." He dropped her foot into his lap and picked up her other foot, rolling the bottom of her jeans up as far as he could; he ran his hands up and down her calf, completely fascinated by the smoothness of her skin. He wanted to tell her so, but he couldn't put it into words. _'Hey lady, you've got nice legs,'_ didn't even begin to convey how much he liked them. "You're so soft, Scully... so different from me." He whispered, not really wanting her to hear despite the fact that he was talking to her.

She chuckled softly and laid her head back, letting her hair fan out against the pillow behind her as she closed her eyes. "I think you feel nice too... _really_ nice." She said lazily, her hand moving down to rest on her lower stomach. She felt his hands pause for a second and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Do you like that?" He asked, glancing down at his hands on her bare skin.

She started to nod her head but then got a naughty gleam in her eyes, and she bashfully lowered her head until she was looking at him through her eyelashes. "I'm _still_ pretty tight though." She said, her lips quirking into a smile as she remembered their conversation last night.

He chuckled and wagged his eyebrows at her. Her tightness was a topic that kept him awake at night. Of course, he didn't have firsthand knowledge of her particular degree of tightness, but he knew it was enough to drive a man crazy—because _he_ was _that_ man. "I can help with that. C'mere." He said, dropping her foot and motioning her to join him on his side of the couch.

She gave him a long, hard calculating look—mentally running over all the pros and cons— before she sat up and started moving towards him. If he wanted her to get closer, she shouldn't argue. When she got within a couple feet of him, he reached up and grabbed her shoulders, pushing on her left shoulder while pulling on her right shoulder, turning her around so that she was facing away from him. He then finished pulling her against him until she was sitting in between his legs, her back pressed against his chest and their legs stretched out in front of them.

She gasped at the suddenness of the position, and then that gasp turned into a low hum as he buried his fingers in her hair and began massaging her scalp. He felt her hum vibrate through her body and his groin tightened. But, despite how good it felt to be pressed against him again, her muscles were stiff as she hovered above him, trying to hold her weight off him.

With her back to him, he felt emboldened and he leaned forward and let his lips brush against her ear. "Try and relax, honey." He watched her eyelids flutter closed and then she exhaled a long, deep breath, but she still didn't relax against him. She was so nervous that her muscles knotted up and began to ached. She was working hard to mentally control her breathing or she would have just stopped breathing altogether. "Scully, you're the smartest woman I know... but I need you to stop thinking right now. Will you do that for me?" He asked, pulling his head backwards a little and pressing his lips against the patch of skin behind her ear and rubbing his nose in her hair.

She hummed in the back of her throat again and unconsciously tilted her head to the side to expose her neck to him. "Why?"

"Because... I want you to. Is that okay? Will you do it for me?" He repeated, giving her another soft kiss behind her ear.

"I can try," she said, forcing her body to go slack against him and letting her back press naturally against his chest. She altered her breathing pattern until they were breathing together, chests expanding and falling on the same beat as his hands began to move in her hair again.

She rested her head on his shoulder and she could feel the muscles in his arms moving as he worked his fingers along her scalp and through her hair. He was breathing into her ear steadily now and it gave her such a erotic high that she began breathing harder and harder, her panting interrupted occasionally by a satisfied hum when he shifted underneath her, curving his body into hers.

"Scully, I want you..." He whispered, stopping to swallow and clear his throat, before starting over again. "I want you to always be like this with me." He said, pulling her hair away from her ear so that he could press his lips against it again, letting his lips brush against the shell of her ear as he spoke to her. "Relaxed and completely at ease."

He wanted to call her Dana, he wanted to see how she would react. Would it be more intimate? Would she prefer it over her last name? Would she want to call him Fox?

But she was _Scully_ , _his_ Scully. He loved saying her name, letting it hiss and growl from his throat as he emphasized the _l'_ s. He actually felt a pang of jealousy when other men called her by her last name. That was _his_ name for her, it held a meaning no one but they understood. And even though most everyone called him Mulder, the way she said it was all her own. She had somehow taken his last name and made it sound as intimate as the rustling of bed sheets. Her low, rumbling _d_ and the rolling _r_ made his groin tighten—that's all it took; just her saying his name drove him wild. Her calling him _Fox_ would be okay... but _Mulder..._ well, that's what always got his blood pumping.

"Yes, Mulder." She mummbled, pressing her ear against his lips again. He groaned low in his throat and she didn't think she'd ever heard anything so delicious in all her life. She arched her back and rolled her hips against him; she hadn't even thought about the movement until she was already in the middle of it but now she felt his very obvious erection pressing into her spine.

She wanted him, and he obviously wanted her. Why were they fighting the attraction? Bureau dating policies were bunk—that was just an excuse she liked to fall back on when in reality she was just too afraid to move out of the friend-zone and into bed. She shifted against him again—yes, that was definitely an erection and not his penlight—and she felt his body jerk underneath her; he cleared his throat loudly, as if the sound was going to mask the feeling of his cock pressed against her backside. It didn't. Of course.

"I can massage your back if you let me stand up," he said, wanting to put a little distance between them. If they stayed like this, he was going to pop the zipper on his slacks.

She couldn't swallow the chuckle that bubbled out of her—he was already doing a good job of rubbing her back. She shook her head and snuggled closer to him, wiggling her ass more than what was necessary to get comfortable. She liked the feeling of him against her, she loved his warmth. And then it struck her, she was doing _this_. That shake of her head had signified much more than a simple head gesture, she'd made up her mind about what zone to hold Mulder in and it wasn't the zone that was going to make her damn vibrator run out of batteries again.

Mulder bit back a groan and tried to maneuver her waist so that she wasn't pressed so intimately against him, but, with her working against him, he only succeeded in rubbing himself even harder against her. He sighed and let his hands fall on her shoulders. God, she _had_ to feel him—there was no way she could miss it. He bit down hard on his lip and exhaled a slow, painful breath.

.

.

.

I know you're all mad at me for not posting anything in forever. I know. I'm mad at myself. The good news is that I actually have most of the next two chapters for this story already written. The bad news is that I have absolutely nothing written for Dark Desires for Pain or The Arrangement. I'll do better, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 9 by Anarchy X-Phile**

"Scully, I... I've got to get up."

 _You are up_ , she wanted to say. She'd hazard a guess that if she took off his slacks and boxers, he'd be completely erect without any foreplay. She shifted her body until his cock was lined up along the side of her body, his balls pressed against her hip bone while the rest of him stretched up her rib cage; in this position, she could better judge his size. She whimpered and closed her eyes. She approved— _immensely_ approved.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, pretending not to notice him struggling underneath her. "No, I'm too... relaxed and completely at ease with you, Mulder," she smiled, using his own words against him. She felt his stomach vibrate against her back as he growled and ground his hips against her backside.

He was breathing heavily in her ear and in the midst of one particularly labored exhale, she thought she heard him whisper ' _fuck, baby'_ under his breath, but she wasn't all together sure that it hadn't been her own imagination. And she was imagining a lot right now.

"My uh, leg is cramping." He stuttered as he pushed forward and sat up straight, pushing her into an upright position with their feet still on the couch.

She shifted until she was once again in between his legs and she placed a hand on each of his thighs. "Where is it cramping and I'll rub it out?" She asked, her hands beginning to stroke up and down his outer thighs as she glanced at his face over her shoulder.

He grabbed at her hands and stilled them, shaking his head and gnawing hard on his bottom lip to keep from gnawing on her lips instead. He had something she could definitely rub out for him, but it wasn't his leg. "Don't worry about it, just let me up."

"Mulder no, I let you...touch me—now let me take care of you."

"Let you _take care_ of me? What, are you my doctor or my mother?" He asked, trying to picture Teena Mulder standing over them right now, her hands on her hips as she glared at him disapprovingly. The image helped make his erection tolerable again. That is, until Scully laughed low in her throat and started moving her hands against his legs again.

"I think the doctor-patient scenario holds more promise than something as taboo as mother and son."

"Why Dr. Scully, have you been looking at my video collection again? You know, I collected the medical films purely for your sake—so I can better uh, _communicate_ with you."

She chuckled and let her head fall back against his chest, her hands moving down to grip his knees before moving back up his legs, dipping into his inner thigh the higher up she moved up. "I doubt we've had many medical conversations that went the direction your videos go."

He sighed and pressed his nose into the back of her head, breathing in deeply. _'Don't be so sure, baby. This conversation is heading an interesting direction,'_ he thought. "You always stimulate me, Scully." He relaxed back against the arm of the couch, taking them backwards until they were lying down again. His arms wound around her waist and he suddenly didn't care about diminishing his erection anymore.

She closed her eyes as she felt his hands begin to move along her stomach, his long fingers stroking circles around her bellybutton and then up along her ribcage. She fought back a giggle when his touch became too playful and was more ticklish than pleasing, but the moment her left hand curved along his inner thigh and her fingertips grazed the head of his cock, his hands grew frantic.

He couldn't stop the moan from leaving his mouth when her fingers brushed against him. He didn't know if she had did it purposefully or if she just didn't realize where his dick was positioned in his pants, but it was glorious. The delicate touch had made his hips thrust upwards in response and he felt hot and dizzy as his brain began to lose focus and lust took over; his hands jerked upwards and cupped her breasts from behind, squeezing rhythmically as he panted in her ear.

"Schullly," he groaned, giving her right breast a much harder squeeze while his left hand took advantage of the distraction to circle her left nipple. "What color is the vase on the coffee table?" He asked, wondering if she could think about her surroundings better than he had been able to focus on his surroundings at the hotel.

"Wh...what?" She asked, arching her back and pushing her breasts harder into his hands.

"What color is the vase, honey?" He asked again, and then he began biting at her earlobe, rolling the skin in between his teeth before letting go and soothing it with his tongue.

Her brain couldn't focus on anything, she just knew that she wanted to stay on this couch with him forever. Whenever this was over, she knew she'd be mildly irritated that he'd turned her own experiment against her, that she was just as incapable to making observations as he was during a sexual moment. "I don't kn...Mmmmulder..." she moaned as his mouth moved down to her neck and began nibbling at the tender skin he found there.

Her hands dug into his crotch, blindly groping at him as her fingers trembled with need. Why were they wearing clothes? This would be so much better with skin-on-skin contact; he was so hard for her, and she was certainly wet and hot for him. She suddenly wanted to taste him, to slide her tongue down his body until she could wrap her lips around his cock. She had never wanted to give a blow job before, but right now, the thought of having him in her mouth was turning her on faster than his hands were.

Her hands weren't able to latch onto anything so she changed her strategy and wrapped her arms around his outer legs, burying her hands underneath him and pulling his thighs upwards which made his hips press harder into her backside. She ground her hips almost painfully hard into him and felt her stomach drop when he moaned and bit down on the top of her shoulder. "Yessss," she hissed between clenched teeth.

His right hand pulled on the fabric of her shirt and the sleeve slipped off her shoulder and allowed his mouth an unobstructed section of skin to kiss and taste. They were rocking steadily against each other now, a tempo and rhythm created and matched without any conscious effort. His teeth bit at her bra strap and her nails sank into the backs of his thighs. His hand slipped away from her breast and began to move down her stomach, pressing hard against her as he moved. His fingers paused briefly at her button and zipper, but he moved on without unfastening either. Just when he was about to make that blissful dip in between her legs, the phone rang.

They were both still for a full second before he began to move his hands to release her. "No don't, I'll let the machine get it," she said, trying to keep him from breaking the mood. She didn't want to stop touching him and she damn sure didn't want him to stop touching her. He was still breathing heavily in her ear and she knew he was fighting with himself about what to do, but she also knew which side was going to win. This wouldn't be going any further tonight.

.

This couldn't go any further tonight—she wasn't really ready yet. As much as Scully and his penis disagreed, his mind was made up. He had to stay strong—the chase needed to be as good, if not better, than the inevitable catch. If that was even possible. "Let me help you up," he said, both hands sliding to her waist and gripping her hips, pushing her body upwards off the couch whether she wanted to go or not. He stood up and stepped sideways, angling his body away from her so she wouldn't see just how raging his erection was. He pushed his hand through his hair and began walking towards the bathroom, his fingers already pulling at the zipper of his pants before he even made it out of the living room.

He heard her grab the phone just before the answering machine would have taken the call for her. He was mildly curious about who was calling her, but the need to be alone was stronger. He dropped his pants to the floor and kicked his legs out of them, toeing his shoes off in the process. Standing in front of the sink, he braced his hands on the bathroom counter and stared at himself in the mirror; his hair was a complete mess and the underarms of his shirt were damp. Thank God Scully had had her back turned to him, she probably would have been the one to stop them had she known he was turning into a unappealing puddle of sweat.

He looked rough, his face was red and blotchy and a layer of sweat coated his pale forehead. He hadn't looked this rough the night he lost his virginity. And as for his nerves, they we're completely shot; his hands were shaking in need and his mouth was dry. He knew there was only one way to sooth his nerves—and she was sitting in the living room chatting on the phone.

So he did the next best thing. He stepped in front of the toilet and lifted up the seat, spreading his legs further apart before he reached down and grabbed his aching cock, running his thumb around the tip before wrapping his fingers around it and pumping downwards.

He needed lube, but he doubted he could find Scully's stash in the mental state he was in. He grabbed at a row of bottles arranged on a table next to her bathtub and he frantically searched for something that would work; in his struggle, several bottle tipped over and fell to the floor. He picked up a squeeze bottle, read the word 'lotion' on the label and he ripped open the lid, squeezing a handful into his palm and immediately rubbing it onto his cock.

He let the bottle fall to the floor and he began working himself towards an orgasm. After the first few strokes, the scent of the lotion worked it's way up to his nose. "Goddamn you, Scully," he rasped painfully as her scent enveloped him and accelerated his drive towards completion.

In the rush to get back out to her, he abandoned his control for silence and began panting heavily, reliving the final moments she had been in his arms. "Oh fuck," he growled softly under his breath. He moved his other hand down and fondled his balls, a hoarse "oh yeah" followed as his hips began thrusting into his cupped hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his stomach muscles begin to clench and spasm. His hips bucked one last time before he came, emptying himself into the toilet bowl, his fist tightening and squeezing every drop of cum from his dick before he sank to the floor, leaning his back against the side of the bathtub with his feet stretched out in front of him.

His vision was slightly pulsing and his lower back was stiff from the orgasm. Every exhale came out as a sigh as he relaxed and almost melted into a puddle on the floor.

He should be ashamed of what just happened, her bathroom was a mess with shampoo and lotion bottles knocked on their sides and scattered across the floor. If he had had the energy, he probably would have blushed too because there was no way in hell she hadn't heard him and she knew damn well what he had been doing.

But it was partially her fault. She had encouraged him just as boldly as he had possessed her. He still couldn't believe he'd been able to actually nibble on her earlobe without her pulling away from him.

God, he wanted to do it again.

.

Scully watched Mulder practically run into the bathroom and she fought the desire to ignore the call and go in there with him—or take him to her bedroom. Her mind was warring with her libido, he was her partner and, for the sake of professionalism, they shouldn't be approaching this line of behavior—but then he looked at her and she didn't care about anything but touching him and being touched.

The phone call was a magazine salesman wanting her to approve a credit card charge for a subscription renewal. She absentmindedly agreed and listened as he told her the charge amount and renewal information. What little attention she had been given the salesman was ripped away completely when she heard a loud clatter in the bathroom—it sounded as though Mulder was tearing apart everything she owned.

She hung up the phone and tiptoed over to the bathroom door, making sure to avoid the spot on the floor that always creaked when she walked over it. She could hear him breathing loudly and then heard him growl, " _Goddamn you, Scully,_ " as the unmistakable sound of him masturbating filled the space between them.

Her mouth grew dry and her eyes widened; she felt a thick warmness settle in her stomach and she reached for the doorknob. It would be so easy to open it, yet it was impossible for her to twist the knob; it wasn't physically locked—he had been in too much of a hurry to even think about doorknobs—but, to her, it locked nonetheless.

She wondered why the thought of him masturbating turned her on now when less than a week ago it had infuriated her when she had found him passed out in his apartment. Maybe it was because she knew that this time, he was doing it because of _her_ ; it had been her name she'd heard him say, her face he pictured when he closed his eyes.

She heard him finishing up so she hurried away from the door, going back into the living room and straightening up the couch cushions and pillows. She moved some things on the coffee table, rearranging everything to keep herself busy. ' _The vase is blue, Mulder,_ ' she thought as she slid it to the center of the table and stared at it with her hands on her hip—as though it were to blame for the phone ringing and interrupting them.

She heard a loud clap and she jerked her head up and saw Mulder standing outside the bathroom door rubbing his hands together. He cringed and apologized for scaring her; she smiled knowing that he was just nervous about how to act now, if they should address it or pretend it never happened. Her eyes flickered down to the front of his slacks and she saw the still-noticeable bulge, and when she lifted her gaze back to his face, he had his answer: they sure as hell weren't going to pretend nothing happened.


	10. Chapter 10

She fought the smile lifting her lips and she shook her head, breaking their eye contact and looking to the floor for a moment. Her tongue slid nervously against her bottom lip. "Did you get it rubbed out?" She asked, her head lifting back up to meet his gaze again; now, her eyes were dark and playful as she finally allowed the grin to light up her face, "your leg cramp, I mean." She added, her eyes flicking back to his groin and her playful smirk fell into a satisfied grin that left him simply shaking his head and chuckling.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I had to use some of your lotion to work it out though—you know, for the tenseness—I'll buy you another bottle."

"I think I can spare a handful," she said, waving her hands at him dismissively and sitting back down, rearranging the pillows as she took up her place at the end of the couch.

"Hey!" he said, an offended frown crossing his lips as he flopped down on the couch next to her, "it's _more_ than a handful."

Her eyebrow inched higher as she turned to look at him again. Oh God, his bottom lip was pursed in a pout that made her want to suck on it until it was swollen. "Oh? Just how much was it?"

Oh, shit. This was new territory for him, he couldn't remember ever telling a woman about his size. Usually—well, before he met Scully—getting him into the bedroom with his clothes off was a relatively easy task for a woman, no talking necessary. He wasn't particularly proud of the fact, but if a woman was interested in him, he had always been interested in her. Scully once defined it as "man's inherent desire to propagate," but if you asked Mulder, he'd just say he was horney. And now, after years of wanting no one in his bed but his partner, he wondered if he could even get an erection with another woman. He doubted it. As much as Scully exasperated and annoyed him at times, she was all he wanted.

She watched him chew on the bottom of his lip as he stared at her, so completely lost in thought. She leaned over and nudged him with her shoulder, breaking his concentration. "I asked you a question," she chuckled and then her gaze turned from playful to curious as she watched his reaction. He was nervous. After 3 years of making innuendos and sex jokes, when it got down to specifics, Fox Mulder was self conscious. She shouldn't have been surprised, he was the king of self-doubt, but judging by their earlier position, she didn't think he had a reason to be embarrassed—not in the size department, at least.

She sighed and reached for his hand and made him turn it over, palm up and spread out his fingers; then she placed her hand flat on top of his so that their palms were pressed flat against each other. He looked down at their hands and was surprised to see that the tips of her fingers didn't even each of his distal phalanges— _see Scully, I do pay attention during your medical rants_ ; the thought made him chuckle and he lifted her hand up to kiss the back of her hand.

Her fingers twitched against his as he pressed his lips against her skin softly and she smiled at her own reaction. "Uh oh. It doesn't look like your hands are big enough for the job, Scully." He finally said, looking up at her and cracking a smile before kissing her hand again and laying it on his thigh—all thoughts of his past vanishing completely.

She chuckled and squeezed his leg, "I'm always up for a challenge, Mulder."

.

.

.

The rest of the day was spent lounging on the couch, taking turns napping and catching up on television shows they were usually too busy to watch. Normally, Scully thought days like this were wasteful and lazy, but she never once thought about doing anything more productive than running her fingers through Mulder's hair as he slept or pretending to watch a documentary while she really studied him out of the corner of her eye.

Around 6:00, he got up and began cooking dinner, searching through her cabinets until he found the ingredients he needed to cook spaghetti. It had been such a long time since he had cooked, and even longer since he'd cooked for a woman, that he was nervous and sweating before he even turned the stove on.

Scully turned down the television and snuggled deeper into the couch, enjoying the sounds of him in the kitchen; she liked sharing her space with him. She loved not being alone and could very easily get used to days like today. The program she was watching ended and she turned the television off, tossing the remote onto the coffee table and standing up to stretch. She crept towards the kitchen and silently watched him work for a while before she decided to join him.

"Need any help?" She asked as she went to the refrigerator and opened it, bending down to grab two beers off the bottom shelf.

He had turned around to shoo her out of the room but the moment he saw her bent over, her jeans stretched tightly across her ass, he changed his mind. She could stay if she wanted. "No, just hop up here and talk to me." He said as he patted the counter next to him before going back to work on his sauce, adding small pinches of spices as he stirred it.

She moved to sit where he'd told her to and was about to push herself up onto the counter when he sat down his spoon and grabbed her hips, pulling her against him briefly before lifting her up and setting her down on the counter. "Thanks." She mummbled, tucking her hair behind her ear and picking up her beer. "What do you want to talk about?"

He turned his attention back to the stove before glancing over at her playfully. "There _is_ something I've been dying to ask you for a while, Scully. If it was up to you, would you rather drive a Buick Century or a Ford Taurus while out on a case?"

Her face was blank for a moment before she rolled her eyes and laughed. She would never understand this man's mind, but he always entertained her. "I actually have a pros and cons chart already made for this question at the office. It's all I really work on while you're finding our next alien hunt. That and playing minesweeper."

"I _knew_ you'd been slacking off lately. So which car did you choose?"

For the next hour they discussed all the rental cars the Bureau had ever assigned them; what they liked and hated. She told him about backing one into a tree during her first year at Quantico and what she had had to do to keep from having to report the accident; Mulder had been lucky enough to requisition one with a siren once and had gotten written up for using it to get through four different traffic jams. She finally shocked him into silence by telling him that she preferred a Buick because the back seats were wider.

"Is that just a visual comparison or do you have some back-seat experiences you need to tell me about?"

She just smiled at him and shrugged one shoulder, taking the last swallow of her second beer and setting it away from her plate. "I just think the Buick holds the most possibilities."

Mulder smiled and shook his head, he'd make sure they only drove Buicks from now on. He glanced looking down at his empty plate and frowned; he wish they hadn't eaten so quickly, now it was time for him to leave unless she wanted to watch another round of television.

Despite residing on the same wave length as him, she must have missed his wistful look in his eyes because she picked up her napkin and wiped the corners of mouth before licking her lips and scooting her chair away from the table. "Thank you for dinner, Mulder. Um, you can help me fold and repack your clothes before you head home."

"You don't have to fold them, just throw them in the suitcase. They'll be fine."

"Mulder, I have to stand beside you everyday. No matter how nice I try to look, if _your_ shirt is wrinkled, that's all anyone will noticed. And I'd like to be noticed every now and then, okay?"

"I notice you." He said defensively as he followed her the short distance to the laundry area where she was bent over collecting his clothes. "I notice _everything_ about you." He added as he stepped nearer to her so that his hip brushed against her ass. He lifted his hands and was about to grab her hips to bring her against him but he lost his nerve and just rested them awkwardly on his own hips instead.

Her arms were nearly full and there were still a handful of his clothes remaining on the floor so he bent over and scooped up the rest of them. She quickly made eye contact with him and and he grinned when he saw that she was blushing from his comment. He grabbed her arm to help her as she stood upright again and then they headed over to the couch, sliding his suitcase in between their feet so they could both fold and pack up his clothes.

Usually their combined efforts were quick and efficient, but tonight they moved slowly through the pile of laundry as they both dreaded and looked forward to saying good night. Mulder was trying to leave all the boxers for her to fold, he just wanted to see her touch them, but then an idea bounced into his head and he quickly darted his hand out and grabbed a pair of boxers just before she did. She shot him an odd look but moved on and began pairing up his socks instead.

He pretended to fold up his boxers but when he was certain she wasn't paying him any attention, he slid the underwear down into the crack of the couch in between the back cushion and the seat cushion. He licked his lips and chanced a quick glance in her direction but she hadn't seen him. His mouth lifted into a goofy grin that was impossible to hide so he turned away from her and tried to get it out of his system; even after he left tonight, he'd have clean clothes in Scully's apartment. It wasn't like getting his own drawer, but the thought of having any article of clothing staying in her apartment was so...personal. He wanted his clothes strewn everywhere in her apartment, particularly her bedroom floor, but for now, this would have to do.

He tried to cover up his yawn by scratching his face, but she saw how exhausted he was and she wasn't able to stop her answering yawn from escaping her own lips. She dropped the last pair of socks into the suitcase and kicked the lid closed. "Thank you for cooking dinner, Mulder." She said, her voice unnaturally high as she forced the sentence into her yawn.

"You've said that already," he reminded her, scooting fractionally nearer to her on the sofa.

"Well... I guess that shows you just how much I appreciate it."

"Then, maybe it shouldn't be a one time thing, Scully. It would be nice to do this more often," he said, sliding even closer to her until their bent legs touched. He rested an arm behind her head on the back of the sofa while his other hand came to rest on her knee.

She leaned forward and smiled. "This?" She asked, tilting her head towards him. She wanted him to lean in closer, to feel his hot breath on her parted lips.

"Yea, _this_." He said as he reached forward and tucked her hair behind her ear, running this thumb along her jaw. "Dinner, a quiet evening together, no X File— just us." She smiled and he lost the ability to think so he just smiled right back at her.

"I could definitely get used to the massages," she said pressing her face into his palm as his thumb continued to stroke her jaw, "you have wonderful hands."

He stared at her for a solid 15 seconds before his brain could formulate a response. Was she flirting with him? Was this what it was going to be like between them now? "My rates aren't bad either, just feed me and I'm all yours." He said, meaning the words completely.

She wanted to tell him to feast on her, to eat her up until there wasn't anything left of her. She licked her lips and saw his eyes narrow in on her mouth. She blindly reached towards his hand that was on her knee and she touched his forearm, hesitantly at first, but then she wrapped her fingers around his arm and squeezed, as though she was pulling his hand forward, trying to move his hand up the inside of her thigh.

She was breathing faster and faster but she was getting dizzy, like she wasn't getting enough oxygen. He slid his hand along her jaw and then planted his fingers in her hair, wrapping around the back of her head and pulling her towards him.

"Mulder," she mouthed, no sound coming out.

"Scully," he rasped, licking his lips and removing the remaining distance between them. Her eyes began to lower the moment she finally felt his breath against her face. The functioning part of her brain feared that he was going to pull away from her, from this, so she sank her nails into his forearm to keep him where he was.

The brief pain made his eyes darken and he pulled on her hair, giving her the same short burst of pain. He lowered his face to hers and she tilted hers up, their noses barely touching as they continued staring at each other.

He brushed the tip of his nose against the side of hers, repositioned and brushed the other side of her nose. At first, she thought he was clumsedly trying to find the right angle to kiss her but then she realized he was teasing her, dragging it out and building up the anticipation.

"Mulder," she purred. She leaned towards him to close the gap between their lips but he anticipated her movement and he pulled his head backwards and their lips barely brushed.

She whimpered softly and tightened her grip on his forearm. He really shouldn't tease her, how long had he wanted to be in this very position? And now she was in his arms, wanting to be kissed so badly that she was trembling, and he was wasting prescious seconds by teasing her? But he couldn't help himself, the anticipation had gone on for 3 years between them, the game was part of their relationship— _really_ , it always had been.

He chuckled low in his throat and took in a deep breath through his nose, letting her scent wash through him as he soaked in the final seconds of this moment. He nuzzled his nose against hers and whispered, "goodnight, Scully."

He pressed his nose against hers one final time and then pressed his lips chastly against hers. Despite the innocence of the simple kiss, their lips melted together and it was sheer agony pulling apart. He felt her grip tighten briefly on his arm, reluctant for him to pull away so quickly.

He could very easily scoop her up in his arms and take her to bed, but he didn't want it to be easy— he wanted it be memorable and he wanted their first night together to be in neutral territory. If he took her to bed tonight, he'd be wondering who else had been in her bed and, while he was trying to forget the used condom he'd found, it was still in the back of his mind— _always_.

"Goodnight, Mulder." She said, nuzzling her nose against his, mimicking his earlier movements.

Okay, so maybe the condom wasn't _always_ in the back of his mind. Right now, all he could focus on was the adorable way she was out of breath even though their kiss barely lasted two seconds, the way her hand was rubbing lightly against his arm, soothing the fingernail marks she had left behind earlier. Her eyes rolled closed as he began stroking her face again, the side of his thumb brushing lightly across her bottom lip as he stared at her mouth, utterly fascinated by the fact that, just a moment ago, her lips had been on his.

He sighed and slid his hand back into her hair, "I've got to go, Scully," he said half-heartedly, like he wanted her to argue with him and tell him to stay; instead, she nodded her head, letting their noses bump together one last time before she withdrew away. Before she was able to get a couple inches from him, he pulled her back towards him and kissed her once beside her nose, then below her eye, then below her temple before burying his face into her hair and kissing her ear. "I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

She nodded her head and sighed, finally pushing away from him and standing up, keeping the backs of her legs against the couch for support as she found her balance. She tucked her hair behind each ear and sighed as she glanced at the clock. He didn't have to go, it was only 9:30, and it's not like either one of them was going to actually get any sleep tonight. It surprised her how much she wanted him to stay; she normally cherished her alone time and guarded it strongly, it allowed her to recharge after a long day, but right now she wanted this day to be filled by Mulder. Only Mulder.

She watched him slide his feet into his shoes and stand up, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned again. Okay, maybe he would be getting some sleep-but she wouldn't.

He walked into the dining room and picked up his suit jacket off the back of the chair and headed to the door where she was waiting for him with his bag. When he got within five feet from her, she reached up and unbolted the lock and stepped to the side, running her hands along her jeans as she shyly looked up at him through the corners of her eyes. He stopped in front of her and just looked down at the top of her head, not really knowing what to say since they'd already kissed goodnight.

Once the stillness got almost unbearable, she sighed and stepped closer to him, pulling the jacket out of his hands and holding it up for him to slip on. He turned around and stuffed his arms into the sleeves and then turned back to face her. She lifted her arms and then let her hands run down his jacket, her movements creating a hushing sound as they slid against the material; when she finally reached the bottom of the jacket, she groped blindly for the first button until she held both sides of his jacket in either hand. Without breaking eye contact, she slid the button into place and one hand began moving upwards again, closing the jacket up despite the fact that it was hot outside and he definitely wouldn't need his jacket once he stepped out of her apartment; her other hand slowly snaked around his waist so that, once she was done with the buttons, one hand was resting just above his ass while her other hand was gripping his shoulder.

He grinned down at her and shook his head, she wanted another kiss. So did he. And technically, she _did_ help him with his jacket, so it was only fair to thank her for the favor. He reached up and cupped the back of her head while his thumbs stroked the soft skin in front of her ears. He couldn't say good night again, so he told her to "sleep well," which sounded lame to him but it made her melt against him. Maybe she would dream of him-he knew he was certainly going home to fantasize about her again.

She raised up on the tips of her toes and pulled him down until their lips touched, slightly parted this time so that she could taste him better. It was another short kiss, but they pulled away smiling and he stepped out in the hallway. "See you in the morning, Scully." He said after he licked his lips and waved goodbye.

Sheclosed the door, locked the security bolts, and turned around to look at her apartment. It seemed so empty now with him gone. Empty and lonely. The clock on the wall read 9:45 now, only 10 hours and 15 minutes before she saw him again. She could get through that. She wondered if his 'good mornings' were going to be as nice as his 'good nights.'

.

.

.

The next morning, Scully was running late for work. Mulder had in fact called her this morning and they'd spent 15 minutes talking about nothing at all and she had fallen behind in her routine; then she had had changed four times before finally deciding to go with a newer black pants suit and a white blouse. She had brushed her hair until it shined and laid perfectly flat; her makeup was a bit heavier than usual and she had left the top three buttons of her blouse unfastened rather than her usual two buttons so that Mulder would have more to notice today.

She checked her watch anxiously as she pulled into her parking spot next to Mulder's car and got out, grabbing her briefcase out of the passenger floorboard and slamming the door shut and locking it as she walked away. She felt the need to run to the elevator to make up for some lost time but decided that the heat would make her sweat and mess up her hair. She punched the elevator button for her floor and nervously tapped her shoes as she waited for the doors to reopen.

She finally arrived to the office and frowned when she saw that the door was closed and the lights were off. Surely Mulder wasn't late too. Her disappointment began to weigh her down, letting the faint smile she had worn all morning begin to fall into a frown. She twisted the doorknob and kicked the door open with the toe of her shoe, going straight to her desk and letting her briefcase fall to the floor with a loud thump.

She sighed heavily and was about to sit down and start up her computer when she felt two heavy hands fall onto her shoulders. She whipped around and saw Mulder towering over her; he'd already ditched his suit jacket but everything else was in perfect order. He wrapped one arm lightly around her waist while his other continued gripping her shoulder. "Good morning, Scully." He said before his mouth came down on top of hers.

The first kiss was light and non-intrusive, simply testing the waters to see how she would respond to him while at work. He had thought about this all night last night and he decided Scully would either abandon all her boundaries at the office and he could do whatever he wanted to her, or she would forbid absolutely anything personal from taking place while at work. He was hoping for the abandonment because he had several fantasies that involved the office and he wanted desperately to play them out someday.

She was frozen in his arms for a second, maybe two and he was beginning to understand that she wasn't comfortable bringing this into their professional life. He pulled away and dropped his head to the side so that he didn't have to see the look on her face.

He felt her hand connect against the side of his face and forced his face back to hers. "Morning, Mulder. Sorry I'm late." She said breathlessly before pressing her lips against his and closing her eyes, forcing her mind to go blank so she could fully invest herself into this moment. His arms wrapped tighter around her as their lips molded together, readjusted and pressed together again.

When they pulled out of their embrace, Mulder wiped her lipstick from his mouth and smiled. "Hell Scully, you can be late every day as long as you look like that." He said, reaching up and smoothing the edge of his thumb against the smeared lipstick under her bottom lip. He'd done that, he smeared her makeup.

She smiled and then dropped her head slightly, pursing her lips so she could kiss his thumb as it stroked her lip. "Thanks for noticing, Mulder."

.

.

.

And so the work week slowly ticked by; their days were lived solely for the moments they could kiss good morning and good night. By Thursday, Mulder knew he needed her more than twice a day; at 11:45, he jumped up from his desk and told her he was going out to pick up their lunch. As he passed her desk on the way out of the room, he stooped over and kissed her quickly on the corner of her mouth. "I'll be back soon, okay?" He whispered into her mouth, not backing away from her.

She licked her lips and swallowed hard, "okay, Mulder." She whispered back at him, her mouth moving closer to his as her eyelids drooped.

"What do you want?" he asked, feeling her eyelashes flutter against his cheek.

She hummed and smiled, tipping her head closer to him. "You know what I like." She said, her eyes focusing on his lips while she licked her own.

He chuckled, "I think I do know now. I'll be right back." He kissed one last time and while it was quick, he pulled all the air out of her lungs and left her breathless, their lips parting in an audible smack.

When he returned he was carrying two trays from the building cafeteria Scully wrinkled her noise. The food wasn't very good and they always got hateful notes from the cleaning lady about leaving the trays in the office instead of returning them after they were done eating. "Don't give me that look, I know how much you like eating..." he stopped and looked at the two trays he was holding, "something that resembles congealed BBQ pork and cold baked beans. And you may not think it could get any better than that," he said as he slid the two plates on to his desk and motioned her over to eat with him, "but they also had banana pudding."

She sat down in the spare chair at his desk and picked up her fork, moving the food around her plate as though it should be at the Center of Disease Control instead of on their desk. "Did I do good?" He asked as he slid a Styrofoam cup in front of her and watched her take the first bite.

"You did good, Mulder. Sit down and eat, you're making me nervous just watching me."

He smiled and sat down next to her, sliding his chair as close to he could to her before he began eating his own lunch. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't anything to write home about either. "So is there anything specific you want to do this weekend?" He asked with a mouthful of baked beans.

"Ummm," she paused and tried to get ahold of herself. She wanted kiss him good morning and keep right on kissing him until it was time to go to bed-and even then, they wouldn't stop. She couldn't exactly tell him that so she decided on something else, "I'd like to go to the beach. But I'm excited to just get away from the city, so whatever you have planned will be fine with me."

"I'd like to see you at the beach, what's the dress code?"

"On the beach... or in the water?" She asked as her eyebrow arched playfully.

"Ooooh, you play a cruel game, Scully." He laughed, reaching over to scoop her whipped cream off her banana pudding while she ate the last bite of his roll. "I...I really am looking forward to going back there with you."

"I'm excited about it too, Mulder." She said soothingly as she put her hand on his knee. She could tell he was getting nervous about it, they were leaving tomorrow and, while they had spent countless weekends together, they'd never actually spent a weekend _together_.

The rest of the day was spent, more or less, in silence. He occasionally threw an unsharpened pencil or a paper ball at her or told a lewd joke he knew would earn him a patented Scully-Eyeroll, anything that would make her turn away from him and smile. She never knew he could see those little smiles, but in truth, he lived for them.

.

Around 4:30, Skinner breezed into their office and immediately began pacing. Mulder stood up from his desk chair, but instead of watching his boss, he looked over at Scully with complete and utter terror in his eyes; he wasn't much of a praying man, but right now he was praying to God that whatever Skinner was down here for wouldn't mess up their weekend. The look on her face matched his own and he found a wave of pleasure wash over him as he realized that she truly was looking forward to this weekend as much as he was.

"Sir?" Scully said, needing to just get this over with instead of drowning in a sea of uncertainty. Of course, if there was a case they had to investigate, they'd still be spending the weekend together-but right now, that offered very little comfort to her. She had wanted to see Mulder in street clothes, she'd wanted to sit across the table and eat breakfast together while still in their pajamas, and most importantly, she had wanted to see how he would treat her when they didn't have to worry about men lurking in their shadows.

"Do either of you have plans tonight?" Skinner finally asked and stopped pacing, shifting his gaze between Mulder and Scully.

"No." Mulder said.

"Yes." Scully said at the same time.

Mulder's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her, waiting for an explanation. When she added no more information, he asked, "yes?"

"Yes." She said again.

"Yes." He echoed unbelievably-she wasn't supposed to make plans with anyone but him. He knew that was a selfish way to look at it, but when it came to Scully-he had always been selfish. She was his entire world, and he wanted to be the same for her. "What are you doing?" He finally asked her, hoping it would be something mundane like grocery shopping.

"I have dinner plans."

Mulder heard his heart start pounding in his ears and his knees felt weak and were unable to support his body weight; he fell back into his chair as his brain began to spiral out of control. "Who with?" He had to ask. He couldn't bear not knowing; he knew he was going to lose control if she said a man's name. Would she betray him like that? Didn't she understand what he'd been trying to do? Didn't she know what this weekend trip meant for them?

She gave him a tight, warning look before answering him, "with my _mother_." His face fell as he realized that he was in trouble and his gaze dropped to the floor directly in front of Skinner's shoes.

Skinner's jacket was unbuttoned and one hand was resting on his hip as his attention flickered between the two agents. Something was going on, but he was too afraid to ask; and it's not like his opinion-professional or personal-mattered to either of them. Whatever was causing them problems, they would fix it on their own. Like always. "Agent Scully, I came down to ask for your assistance in an on-going case. I need you to perform an autopsy-since you're busy tonight, I'll postpone it until the morning."

"And Agent Mulder, sir?" Scully asked, remembering that Skinner had originally asked if they were both free tonight. She had planned on asking Mulder to join her and her mother for dinner; he rarely ate a home-cooked meal and she had felt sure he'd accept her invitiation. She wished now she had asked him earlier though.

Skinner moved his focus to Mulder, "the victim was found with a journal, it's been analyzed but they believe it was written by 4 different people. I need you to look at it and decide if that's true or if we're looking at multiple personalities."

Mulder was nodding his head, playing absentmindedly with his bottom lip as he began remembering all his college courses on personality disorders. "I can start on it..."

"...in the morning." Scully interrupted, giving Mulder a quick 'stop-talking' warning look before her gaze moved back to Skinner, giving him a fake, polite smile as she waited for him to leave the room.

Her look made him uncomfortable, it always had, so he cleared his throat and took a step backwards to the door. "You're not taking over the case, I just need your particular expertise about certain aspects of it. You'll turn in your findings to the leading agents."

When he heard Skinner walk up the stairs and get out of ear shot, Mulder looked over at his partner who was sitting frozen at her desk. "Scully, I'm..." He started to apologize but then stopped talking when she looked over at him.

"Be at my mom's at 6:30. I'm leaving early." She said, gathering up her belongings and heading out the door. When the door closed behind her, Mulder realized he hadn't said anything to her. Then he groaned in frustration when he realized he hadn't gotten to kiss her goodbye either.

She wasn't angry with him, and by the time she had made it to the car she realized that she should have made it clear to him that she wasn't mad, she was just flustered at being questioned like that in front of Skinner. Skinner knew her and Mulder's relationship was atypical, but Mulder sounded like a jealous lover back there and that was oddly both arousing and embarrassing. She cranked her car, took a deep breathe, and pulled out of the parking garage; instead of going home to change, she headed straight to her mother's house.

.

.

.

By 6:30, Maggie and Scully had set the table and were almost done cooking. There was a knock at the door and before Maggie could even react, Scully was already heading in that direction telling her she'd answer it. She swung the door open and her eyes met faded blue jeans, as she raised her eyes, she saw a royal blue t-shirt whose material had gotten soft and fuzzy through years of being laundered; it was a bit cooler tonight than it had been recently but she was surprised to see a leather jacket tossed over the t-shirt.

By the time she made it all the way to Mulder's face, he was smiling pridefully with his head cocked to one side. "Are you gonna invite me in or just look at my clothes all night?" She started to step to the side to let him by her but he reached up and gently pulled on her upper arm until she was leaned over the threshold towards him. He dropped a quick kiss onto her parted lips and then stepped around her and into the house. "Something smells good," he said loud enough for Mrs. Scully to hear while he gave Scully a heated look as he slid his jacket off and hung it on a coat rack.

"Just in time, Fox." Maggie said coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of creamed corn and a knife for the pot roast already sitting on the table. "Fox, if you'll go ahead and start cutting the roast, I'll get you some sweet tea." She handed off the knife and then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I think you've got more experience with a blade, Scully. But I'm a bit nervous to give you a knife right now, to be honest." He said, giving her a very brief glance before turning his attention back to the roast; it was extremely tender and it wasn't going to take a lot of effort to cut it up.

"I wasn't angry, Mulder..." She started but then stopped when Maggie walked back into the room.

Maggie sat down and Scully and Mulder sat together on the opposite side of the table; for a while she tried to keep up a conversation but she eventually gave up when it became apparent that all Dana and Fox wanted to do was look at each other and communicate silently amongst themselves. It didn't bother Maggie, her and William had had the same type of connection too-the same _type_ , but nowhere near as deep and intricate as Dana and Fox's connection.

Once they were finished eating, Maggie offered to make them some coffee, but Mulder declined. "I think I'll go and give you and Dana some time together, I've got some things I need to get done at home tonight."

Maggie nodded her head and squeezed his shoulder on the way out of the room, "thanks for coming, I was telling Dana before you got here that we should do this more often. With your schedules, I'm sure you both could use some quiet evenings together."

"Oh, I couldn't agree with you more." Mulder said as he stared over at Scully, he could use some quiet and a lot of not-so-quiet evenings with Dana Scully.

Scully smiled and ducked her head away, unable to maintain eye contact with him. "I'll walk you out," she offered, standing up and going towards the front door, the awkwardness of the situation keeping both of them silent as they slipped out the door and down the porch stairs.

The night was calm and unusually clear, even the city's light pollution couldn't dim the stars tonight and they burned brilliantly above them. "Thanks for..." she started, but then clamped her mouth shut when he stepped forward and put his hands on her waist.

This is why she had invited him here. She had wanted to see him, wanted to feel him for just a few fleeting seconds.

This is why he had come here. He had needed to see her, needed to wrap his arms around her, even for just a moment.

"Goodnight, Scully." He said before lowering his head and pressing his lips against hers. Her stomach flipped and a satisfied little moan made its way up her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the way his lips felt against hers, but that was the only feeling she was unable to focus on. Instead, she could smell a faint trace of his cologne still lingering on his shirt, she could hear his leather jacket crunch from his movements as he stepped closer to her and pulled her against him, squeezing her tightly as though he couldn't get close enough to her; she could feel the stubble of his beard tickle her palm as she cupped his cheek, she could feel his chest expand as he ended the kiss, only to lean in for another.

He tightened their embrace and moved one of his hands up her back to stroke her hair, his thumb tickled her neck and made her want to moan again, but she held it in. She tilted her head up and leaned into the kiss, enabling him to capture her lips more fully; he sucked gently on her bottom lip. Kiss, tug, pull away, repeat. Four times. Four beautiful, much-too-short times.

When he pulled away and stepped backwards, forcing her to drop her hand away from his face, his eyes were glued to the ground as through he had done something wrong; he'd never been more right, and she wanted to tell him that but couldn't force her lips to move. "Mulder," she breathed, her eyes crinkled as she studied his posture and aloof attitude.

He finally looked up and met her gaze, but the regret and uncertainty she had expected to see were absent. The only emotion shining through his eyes now was desire. She let her gaze flicker over the rest of his body and saw that he was all knotted up; his hands were clenched into white, bloodless fists and his thighs were twitching, begging his legs to step back into her embrace.

"I bought us plane tickets for tomorrow, we leave at 4:45." He said, reaching forward and playing needlessly on her necklace; he just needed an excuse to touch her. Her eyebrow raised as she tilted her head up and looked at him, obviously surprised that they were flying to Martha's Vineyard rather than driving. "I uh...didn't want to waste any of our time driving." He explained. He didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to take her back there and he wanted this trip to be special-for both of them. He'd even got Skinner to approve personal leave on Monday and was going to surprise her with an extra long weekend.

She nodded her head and stepped towards him, awkwardly shuffling her feet against the pavement. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning," she said, leaning towards him and giving him a quick goodbye hug, and smiling when he took the opportunity for another goodbye kiss before he was in his car and down the road.

.

Maggie smiled as Dana snuck back inside, her lipstick slightly messed up—she probably wouldn't have even noticed had she not seen the two of them outside. She knew Dana was probably going to head home now that Mulder was gone, but Maggie wanted to talk first, so she called her in the kitchen under the pretense of having her rinse the dishes as she washed them.

"So how long have you and Fox been..." Well, she didn't really know what to call them. Dana was so touchy when talking about her personal life and usually shut down if Maggie said the wrong thing. Not that she would never tell her daughter this, but Fox Mulder is the only man in Dana's life that Maggie had ever approved of.

"How long have we been _what_?"

"...together?"

"Over three years now."

Her mother rolled her eyes and looked sideways at her, "I mean romantically."

Scully's face paled and she jerked her head back in response. "Umm, we're not, you know that. We're just partners." They may have added a level of physicality to their relationship but it was nothing more than that right now; he wasn't taking her on dates or making long-term plans for the future. She certainly had her hopes up for this weekend, but it could easily turn into him just playing tour guide and nothing else happening. For three years they had buried their feelings for one another and Scully wasn't sure he was ready for anything more than a weekend away together.

"I...well I saw you kissing through the window and I assumed..."

"We weren't kiss _ing_... he just... I mean, well, we've always been close..." she scrunched her eyes up as she tried to think of how to put it. She sighed and rinsed the plate she was holding. "We kissed—but we were not kiss _ing_."

"Oh, there's a difference?" Maggie asked looking down at the sink to hide her smile from her.

"Obviously." Scully said a little hatefully. "We're just friends." For now.

Maggie just chuckled and shook her head, turning her attention back to the pile of dirty dishes. "You go home, I can finish these up on my own.

.

.

.

.

I'm sorry it took so long, this one chapter was originally set up to be three separate chapters but I wanted to hurry and get them all out there so I could move on to the Martha's Vineyard chapters. It's a bit rushed because I had to connect some sections I hadn't intended to connect together, but I'll clean it up over the next couple of days-I just wanted to get something out there for y'all to read this weekend.

I think my next updates will be for Dark Desires for Pain and The Arrangement. I'd like to get both of those stories finished up so I can move on to just posting mainly single chapter stories and maybe a sequel to The Profile and the Doctor. These longer stories are starting to wear me down a bit.

As always, please review and follow me for future posting notifications.

 **My Other Stories:**

Dark Desires for Pain (in progress)

The Arrangement (in progress)

The Profiler and the Doctor (completed)

Dinner Date (completed)

Mulder's Very Late or Very Early Birthday Present (completed)

Office Work (completed)

Connecting Room Doors (Completed)


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 11 by AnarchyX-Phile**

The next day was hectic as they tried to finish up the assignments Skinner gave them before the end of the day; Scully found that the autopsy took longer than it normally did as her attention kept straying towards this weekend. She was nervous and had only eaten half her breakfast, and then skipped lunch as her stomach was too queasy to eat; she wondered if Mulder was feeling the same amount of anxiety. This morning, when he had walked into the office, he had headed towards her like he had every morning for the past week, but instead of kissing her like he usually did, he just squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her.

She hoped it wasn't a reflection of what this weekend was going to be like, she had rather looked forward to getting closer to him. She also a bit annoyed with herself after she realized that the lack of a good morning kiss had put her into a sour mood—being dependent on his kisses so quickly worried her. By nature, she wasn't a clingy, relationship-driven woman; magical, soul-sealing kisses and head-over-heels love was not something Dana Scully believed in—but then again, Mulder made her question every belief she had...it shouldn't have surprised her that he was making her question these beliefs as well.

.

Mulder was an absolute wreck. He didn't understand why he was _this_ nervous. He'd spent hundreds of weekends with Scully, but he felt as though they were balancing on the precipice of something huge and this weekend was their tipping point. He just hopped they survived the fall.

By 3:30, he had finished analyzing the diary and dropped it off along with his findings to Skinner before running back down to the office. When he swung open the door, he saw Scully perched on the edge of his desk, her legs crossed and her head propped up in one head, lost in thought. He cleared his throat but she didn't hear him. "Hey, you ready for this?" He asked softly, so as not to startle her.

She took in a quick breath and looked over at him, a smile lifting her face when she saw him standing there. "Very ready," she said as she slid off the desk up and walked towards him. As she passed by him, he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out the door, stopping only long enough to lock the office door.

.

.

.

The flight was short and they were in their rental car by 5:30. Mulder gave her a short tour of the town before heading out towards the west side of the island. He had considered renting them a couple of rooms in town but decided on something more intimate, but a bit risky. When his father had died last year, he had left two houses to him. He'd sold the one his father had lived in—and was murdered in—because he didn't want to have the reminder. He'd kept the second one as it was such a small house that there wouldn't have been a lot of profit to be made on it. It was a one bed, one bath, no frills home that was about the size of his apartment. The only good thing about it was the land it was sitting on, which was unfortunately not a large enough piece of property to build a bigger house on.

It'd been vacant for years, but Mulder had called on Tuesday and had his mother's cleaning lady stop by and clean the house and get it ready for their arrival. When he pulled up in the driveway, he cringed. It looked worse than he remembered. The tacky yellow paint had weathered poorly and the porch probably needed to be stripped away and rebuilt. He suddenly regretted his decision and tried to decide how to tell Scully they were returning to town to find a hotel.

"Is this where we're staying?" she asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt. His face fell and he slowly turned to look at her with an apology on his lips, but stopped abruptly when he saw the smile on her face. He slowly nodded his head and she stepped out of the car and turned to face the ocean. "Look how close the beach is!" She smiled as she rocked up on her tiptoes to see over the sand dunes, laying her hand against her forehead to keep the sun out of her eyes.

He'd made her smile. Maybe this was a good start after all.

They grabbed their luggage and headed into the house; it had been at least 10 years since he'd been inside so they walked through the house to familiarize themselves to the layout. He needed to main the cleaning lady a good tip, everything was spotless and he could smell the faint smell of bleach and dusting spray in all the rooms. When they reached the single bedroom, he noticed Scully's body stiffen as she stared at the bed. "Hey... I'm sleeping on the couch, okay?" He assured as he nudged her shoulder so that she would relax.

"You don't have to. I mean... I don't mind sharing." She said, staring intently at the floor. "But...only if you don't mind, of course...it doesn't matter to me really..."

He stared at her for a long moment before the corner of his lip lifted into a half-smile; he nodded his head as his gaze dropped to the floor as well. Well this was a _very_ good start. Realistically, he thought it would take a couple of weekends before she invited him to sleep with her— platonically, course... "Um, okay, I'll bring our bags back here then. We can head out and grab some dinner in an hour. We need to stop afterwards and stock up on some groceries too."

"Okay, I'm going to shower real quick and I'll be ready to go." She always hated the way she smelled after an autopsy. The medicinal and harsh cleaning supplies she used during the exam clung to her skin and she knew it wasn't the most romantic smell in the world. She grabbed her bathroom bag off the couch and retreated to the bathroom.

.

.

He heard her turn the shower on but he patiently waited until he heard the unmistakable sound of her wetting her hair and ringing it out as she washed it before he went into the bedroom and dropped her suitcase onto he bed. He _knew_ shouldn't pry, but that didn't seem to even slow him down as he unzipped her bag and flipped open the lid. He was really only interested in seeing what type of night clothes she had packed; did she only own those matching long sleeved silk pajamas or did she have something skimpier? Now that he knew he was sleeping beside her, he was praying for something skimpy.

He looked over his shoulder at the doorway to double-check that he wasn't being watched before he began going through her belongings. The bikini, he had seen before—never on her, but he'd seen it in her closet once—beach towel, makeup bag, clothes, and jackets, but nothing that got his hopes up. Whatever pajamas she had packed was probably in the bathroom bag with her. He frowned, he bet it was a silk pair; they felt nice but they concealed more than her damn work clothes. He was just about to close the bag and return to the living room when he saw a small white box tucked into a side pocket of her makeup bag. He felt his stomach drop towards the floor, the blood drained from his face and left behind a sickly white paleness. His fingers numbly picked at the box until they somehow managed to pull it out of the side pocket and turn it face up so that he could read the label.

He heard a loud thump and he wasn't sure if Scully had dropped her shampoo bottle or if his stomach had finally hit the floor. Condoms. He should be happy, ecstatic, over-the-goddamn-moon—she had packed condoms for a weekend trip with him—but he knew this packaging, it was burned into the back of his mind now. How long ago had it been since he first found the condom? A week and a half ago? God, it seemed like ages ago. He opened the box and tipped the contents out into the suitcase, his fingers flipping through the sleeve and counting, then recounting because he had lost focus halfway through. 11. Well that wasn't so terrible he thought as he looked down at the label again, fully expecting to see "12 Count" printed on the bottom of the box; to his horror he instead saw "24 Count Value Pack."

He picked the box up and shook it, hoping a second sleeve of condoms would come out but there was nothing left. Nothing but 11 condoms laying in her bag. 13 condoms gone. But not just gone... used. He felt his lip flare up in disgust. She had lied to him. What a fucking bitch.

And now he was stuck with her until Monday night. Congratulations Fox Mulder, what a vacation this is going to be. But wait... maybe these condoms were almost expired, that would work with the answer she gave him.

Down the hall, the shower turned off and he heard her step out of the bathtub. He grabbed up the box and looked frantically for the expiration date and did some quick mental calculations. They expired in 3 and a half years... meaning she had to have bought the box within the past 6 months. He ground his teeth together and stuffed the sleeve of condoms back into the box, dropping them into her suitcase without even bothering to put them back where he found them. So what if she found out he was snooping through her bag? He was noisy... but she was a goddamn liar!

He jerked his suitcase off the bed and hauled it into the living room, slamming it down onto the couch hard enough that she heard the commotion from the bathroom. He opened his suitcase—which was condom free, just for the record—and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt; he quickly changed, grabbed his wallet, pulled on a pair of tennis shoes and was out the door before Scully ever turned off the hairdryer.

.

.

Once her hair was dry, she took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, exhaling a nervous breath as she walked into the living room, expecting to see Mulder watching television. It was a provocative move considering she was only wearing a towel, but she didn't think he'd mind.

All the lights were still on but the room was empty. She frowned when she noticed he had carried his suitcase back to the couch. "Mulder?" She called as she stuck her head out the door to look on the porch but it too was empty. She grabbed her cellphone and hit the speed dial for his phone and rolled her eyes when she heard it ringing from his suitcase.

She sighed and went back to the bedroom to get ready and unpack.

.

.

Mulder ran harder and longer than he ever had before; at one point, he got so pissed off that he veered off the road and began running on the beach so that the sand would leach some of the energy from his body. Every time his feet connected to the ground, his footsteps sounded like, " _bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_." Every breath he exhaled sounded like "traitor," while his inhale reminded him that she was a "liar." He sped up and pumped his arms, the stitch in his side was better than her knife in his back.

He would have never thought that Scully would do this to him. Sleeping around was one thing—she was an independent woman that owed him no explanations—but lying about it, acting like she was affected by his innocent kisses pissed him off. How could she pretend to be excited by him when she had an active sex life? It made him feel pathetic, so easily controlled. Why did always have to choose manipulative women?

.

.

It was a little after 11:30 that night before she heard the front door bang open. She craned her head towards the door and let out a long, relieved sigh. "Mulder, where have you been?"

He looked up at her with a smartass reply on the tip of his tongue when he saw her sitting at the dining room table in her pajamas with her head in her hands, a glass of water in front of her. He swallowed the comment he'd planned on giving her and just shrugged his shoulders, "running." he said as he looked around for his suitcase.

"I unpacked everything for you..." she said dropping her gaze to her cup nervously.

The heat of the room caused his soaked t-shirt to cling to his damp skin and began itching. "You shouldn't have." He said as he pulled his shirt off and used it to dry his face before letting it fall to the floor.

"Mulder...I..." she started as her hands lifted in the air as she searched for the right words, her brows crinkled in confusion. She had no idea what was was going on. He'd spent all week building this trip up for this? Yes, it had been a long time since she had had a weekend getaway with a man but she was pretty sure that she wasn't supposed to be sitting alone all Friday evening wondering if he was even going to come back to her. "I just didn't know what to do. You took the car keys..."

"Oh," he pulled the keys out of his pocket and slid them across the table towards her; she didn't make a move and let the keys slid right off the table and hit the floor.

"You've been gone for over 5 hours. Where were you?" she asked again as she took her cup to the sink and rinsed it out, setting it on the counter to dry.

"I said I was running." He snipped as he turned around and headed towards the bathroom, giving the door a hard slam before turning on the shower.

She sighed and looked down at the car keys next to her foot. What would he do if she just took the car and went home? Surely it wouldn't be too difficult to get another rental car delivered out here. Or she could take it to the airport and fly back home—she could write him a note and let him know where she parked it. But she didn't have any note paper.

Her stomach growled and she looked at her watch, it was nearly midnight but hopefully there was a 24 hour service station nearby; she could pick up some paper and something sweet for a late dinner. She went into the bedroom and slipped into some jeans, threw a jacket over pajama top and grabbed her wallet. As she walked out of the house, she stopped briefly outside the bathroom door with her hand poised to knock before deciding that Mulder could go fuck himself. She left the house without even closing the front door. Let's see how he liked it.

She drove about six miles back towards town before she saw a gas station with all its lights on. She pulled into a parking spot, tightened her jacket around her and got out. It was the typical road side stop she was used to so she grabbed a small flip-notebook, a pack of pens, two honey buns, a small bag of coffee, and the largest bottle of water she could find.

On her way to the register, she stopped and looked at the wall cooler of beer. "It's too late to sell alcohol, honey." The woman at the register said. Scully turned towards her to say she wasn't interested, but then the woman's frown softened and she added, "but if you need it, I can manually change the time on the system."

Scully looked back at the cooler and saw a half litre bottle of vodka. Why not? This was already turning into a weekend from Hell. She grabbed it without even looking at the price and headed towards the register. As the woman was ringing up her items, Scully looked down and saw a few coffee mugs hanging on pegs underneath a sign that said "90% Off." She grabbed a mug and slid it across the counter to add it to her order.

"They're discounted because they spelled Vineyard wrong. See?" The woman said as she pointed to the mug. Sure enough a cursive font boasted "The Vacation of a Lifetime: Martha's Vineyrad."

Scully stared at the mug for a long drawn out moment and began laughing, shaking her head. "It's okay, I'm not buying it for the memories." She passed her credit card to the lady along with her license.

The lady bagged up her items, giving her a small brown bag for the vodka and handed her the receipt. "Thanks," Scully mumbled before heading out the door and climbing back into the car. She cranked the car and looked down at the odometer, she had to be near the airport... the island wasn't that big. What would Mulder say if she just didn't come back? Would he even call? Would she answer?

She leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. What went wrong? Was she over reacting? He went for runs all the time, it wasn't like she expected him to check in with her before he made a move but he could have said something. And then to be gone for five and a half hours? To miss their dinner plans and leave her with no way to get any food? She couldn't be overreacting about that. She just hadn't expected him to ditch her, not here. She slammed her hand against the steering wheel and groaned before putting the car into gear and heading back towards the house.

She parked in the driveway and left the keys in the ignition. The lights were still on and the front door was still flung open. She turned around and looked at the ocean behind her, calling to her; maybe she could find solace there. She grabbed her shopping bag and took off for the beach, climbing over a set of high dunes until she made it to a small stretch of sand nestled in-between a rocky coastline.

She settled into the sand and poured herself a quarter coffee mug of vodka and tipped it up, drinking it in two quick swallows before cringing and refilling the cup. She pulled out the notebook and a pen and started writing her goodbye note. She wasted five sheets of paper before she gave up and laid back in the sand; the sky was dark tonight and she couldn't see any stars because of the cloud coverage.

Ever since she met Mulder, she had never looked up at the sky quite the same way she used to. Before, she had seen it as a scientist, now she saw it more as a dreamer. Of course, she wouldn't ever admit it to him, but now she truly did wonder if there was life out there, if there was something much bigger than anything she could have thought possible. She absentmindedly played with the cross on her necklace before sighing and taking her jacket off, followed by her pajama top, shoes, socks, and jeans. The beach was abandoned and she hadn't seen any cars drive past in 30 minutes; she didn't mind her nakedness, she was alone. She took off for the water, taking in a sharp breath when the cold water lapped at her ankles, but she didn't slow down. She dove into the water and began swimming away from shore, paddling and kicking as hard as she could. She wanted to feel something other than the disappointment that was slowly choking her to death.

Her breasts ached from the cold water and her nipples were so hard that the stung if her arms or hands brushed against them. She held her breath and ducked her head under the water and came back up for air, letting her wet hair lay flat against her head. She laid backwards on her back and continued moving away from shore, trying to put as much distance as she could between her and her problems.

.

.

.

Mulder stayed in the shower as long as he could; he didn't want to see Scully tonight. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her in her bed, her legs tangled in her sheets, her arms wrapped around a man that wasn't him. 13 condoms. Was it the same man all 13 times, were they all different? He didn't know which he preferred.

He slammed his hand hard against the shower wall. Why couldn't she have told him the truth? He rolled his eyes, because that answer would gone over great. They probably wouldn't be here right now had he known the truth.

He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist before sneaking out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the bedroom. He craned his head in to check if she was in there before going into the room and getting slipping into his pajamas. He grabbed a pillow off the bed and took it into the living room, frowning when he saw that the front door was standing wide open.

He looked outside and noticed that the car had been moved. "Scully? You here?" He yelled out into the empty house. When he got no reply, he slipped on his sneakers and went outside to checked around the house. Nothing there either. His frowned deepened when he looked over at the ocean. Surely she hadn't gone down there.

He jogged down to the beach, the sand causing his footing to slip as he scanned the shoreline. He ran over to a pile of clothes that had been discarded next to a grocery bag, an open bottle of vodka and a turned over coffee mug. "Scully, you out here?" He asked as he picked up a notebook and flipped open the cover. Even without reading the words, he knew she had written it.

He exhaled a heavy breath and felt his stomach sink as he began reading. _Mulder, I can't do this anymore._ "Scully?" He called out louder as he flipped to the next page. _I'm so sorry, Mulder._ "Scully, where are you?" Flip. _I can't stay here, not like this_. "Answer me, Scully!" Flip. _It wasn't suppose to end this way_. "SCULLAAY!" He ran to the edge of the water and stared out into the black ocean.

A sliver of the moon came out from behind a storm cloud and while it didn't give off a noticeable amount of brighter light, the glint off the water was just bright enough to see a dark figure swimming along the coastline about forty feet offshore off to the left of him. He ran into the water and began swimming as hard as he could; his sweatpants were weighing him down and his shoes were getting sucked off his feet but he continued plowing his way towards the dark figure. His breathing was too fast and he could barely catch his breath long enough to call out for her, but he managed it get out a mangled "Scully," when he was about twenty feet from her.

"Mulder?" He froze; his body sunk and he had to remind himself to keep kicking his feet so he wouldn't drown. "Mulder, what are you doing?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, his breath coming out so hard that the water in front of his mouth shot outward from the force. Now that he was close enough to her, he could see her dark hair clinging against her face, her pale skin almost glowing in the dark water. He started swimming closer to her, reaching his arms out to try and grab her.

"I'm fine..." She said and then remembered that she didn't have a top on, "Mulder, stay where you are." She said, her hands coming up to shield herself even under the water.

"Scully, just come back to shore." He pleaded as he continued swimming towards her.

"Mulder, just... just go back to the house, I'll come in behind you." She pleaded and started swimming backwards away from him as he got nearer to her. "Mulder, I said stop!"

"Scully, come here!" He yelled as he dove for her, finally grabbing her forearm and hauling her against the side of his body, their legs kicking against each other as they tried to stay afloat. He felt her breasts rub against his chest and he looked down at her, seeing the tops of her breasts and her hard nipples just under the surface of the water. He felt his stomach twist up. "Oh Scully..." He growled as he wrapped one arm around her, underneath her arm; his fingers spanned out across her back and forced her closer to him until their upper bodies came together and only their legs stayed apart. His mouth came down over hers hard, his tongue pressing into her mouth almost before their lips connected.

"Mmphf," she grunted as her hands went to his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his soaked shirt. She fought him only for second before her eyes rolled closed and she flicked her tongue against his tongue as it danced in her mouth. He pulled her on top of him and laid his body backwards, slowly kicking them towards shore as his free hand moved down her body and up her side. He pulled his mouth away for a moment to take in another breath before coming back and sucking and biting at her lips, grinding her upper body against his as through he was trying to combine their souls were sheer physical force.

He finally reached a depth where he could stand on his tiptoes and feel the bottom and when he straightened his posture, she wrapped her legs around his waist and jerked him in for another deep kiss. She no longer cared what had driven her out into the water, and she didn't care why he had followed her, all she wanted was to feel more of her skin against him. She began trying to pull his wet shirt off but it was glued to his skin; the material was thin so she dug her nails into the fabric and began pulling on the shirt, trying to tear it open.

Chill bumps rose up on her skin as he lifted her partially out of the water; she wrapped her arms around him and tried to steal some of his warmth as she slid her tongue into his mouth, moaning as she felt the heat of his mouth begin to drive the cold from her. The hand on her back dipped down to grab her ass as he shifted her in his arms, picking up more of her weight as he stumbled onto the beach.

His body was tired and his legs were aching but he wasn't going to put her down. He was mesmerized by the feeling of her bare skin against his palms. He wanted to slip his hand around and cup her breast, but he didn't have the nerve to make such a bold move. Yes, she had her legs and arms around him and her tongue in his mouth, but they could come back from that if she decided to take a step back. If he held her bare breast in his hand, there was no way he could ever go back from that-there was no way he could ever look at her without remembering how wonderful she had felt.

He fought to keep his eyes open, to watch where he was going, but the first sand dune got the better of him and he slipped and fell into the sand, landing almost all his weight on top of Scully. He heard the breath get knocked out of her and her arms momentarily loosened around his neck, he looked down at her with an apology on his lips but then his gaze landed on her breasts and he was lost. He looked up at her and saw her biting on her bottom lip and watching him, watching his reaction. He looked back down at her breasts and slowly lowered his head down until his lips were nearly covering her nipple, he moaned her name softly before latching onto her, sucking hard as his other hand squeezed and played with her other breast.

She hissed and threw back her head, closing her eyes as her back arched upwards and her hands dove into his hair, her nails raking along his scalp. He took her nipple in between his teeth and lightly bit down on it, rolling it back and forth from side to side.

She squeaked and then moaned, tightening her hold on his head as her hips began thrusting against his body. "Mmm, you like that?" He asked around her nipple before he increased his suction. She hummed and nodded her head, unable to give him a verbal answer.

He changed breasts and began sucking on her right breast, kissing all around her nipple but teasingly avoiding her hardened tip. She dug her heels into the sand and squirmed against him. In the back of her mind there was a small voice that reminded her that they were in an open, public area and she was only wearing a pair of panties but that voice was getting smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller...

Her hands dropped from his hair to the back of his neck, feeling his muscles and tendons shifting under her fingertips as he lavished her breasts. She pressed her fingertips into his skin, the warmth and life within him amazed her; how long had it been since she'd felt man under her hands? How long could they do this before she simply died from the ecstasy of it?

He was completely devouring her breasts, and he never thought he'd get enough. The texture, the taste, the smooth skin contrasting against her hardened nipples. He was in heaven and his heart was beating so quickly that he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he simply died from the exertion; right now he didn't care about her lies, he didn't care how many notches were in her bedpost— by God, he was going to add his own notch and fuck the consequences. He took as much of her breast as he could into his mouth and sucked extremely hard, his cheeks hallowing as he began rocking his hips against her.

Occasionally, when he was grinding his teeth together as he worked her nipple side to side, he would feel the hard grit of sand in his mouth and taste the strong salty residue left behind by the ocean. He needed to get them inside, off the beach and into a bed. When he realized that he would be carrying her to _their_ bed, he felt his cock stiffen and swell, causing his mouth to break away from her nipple so he could groan low and long.

"Wrap your legs around me and hold on." He almost didn't recognize his own voice, he sounded crazed and on the edge. He was already so close to losing it that he wasn't sure he'd be able to get inside her before he came. His stomach clenched up tightly and he felt light headed. Inside her? Inside Dana Scully? "Oh fuck..." he mumbled as he forced his legs to stand up, one hand moving back down to cup her ass while his other moved up and down her back, pressing into her spine as he kept her chest firmly pressed against him so that, if anyone happened to be looking, they wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing her nakedness.

It seemed to take him hours to stumble over the second sand dune, across the one lane street and up the two stairs into the house. When he kicked the front door closed, he took a short break by pressing her up against the door, letting the wood support some of his weight so that he could begin kissing her breasts again, squeezing and sucking so hard that he knew he was bruising her light skin. But she was wild and only begged for more. He kept his eyes open as he worked, obsessed with seeing her breasts now that they were in the light.

She began pushing against his shoulders, wanting him to put her down so that she could pull him to the bedroom, but the arm around her back tightened and his fingers curled so that his nails dug into her tender skin. She hissed and grabbed his head, forcing him to look up at her. When his mouth left her nipple with an audible pop, she moaned softly and grinded her hips against him.

She let her forehead rest on his and they stared into each other eyes, their breaths mingling in the air between them. She bit down on the side of her lip as her eyes flicked down to his mouth; he watched her eyes narrow and he had never seen anything more fucking sexy in his entire life. She looked like she wanted to devour him and he wasn't sure he was going to survive it.

He leaned all his weight forward, smashing her against the door; he lowered his mouth to hers, nipping at her bottom lip to pull it from between her teeth. Her lips parted and her tongue slipped forward to swipe at his lips. A moaned moved up his throat and he flicked his tongue out to slide against hers in the space between their lips. She tasted like vodka and the ocean and it was the most oddly arousing kiss he'd ever tasted. Which wasn't surprising considering he'd been dreaming of this moment for the better part of three years.

Her turned them around and began walking towards the back of the house, only to turn into the bathroom at the last minute. He wanted to rinse them off, he wanted to kiss her skin and taste her, not salt. He was just terrified that it was going to dampen the desire running through them. He was also more than slightly nervous that if she stroked him or teased him, that he would come before they made it to the bed.

He sat her on her feet and she immediately knelt down and began working on getting his pants down. He watched her for a few seconds before he leaned over and turned the water on, turning the temperature up higher than he normally did because he didn't want them to catch cold after their night swim. Whenever they finished with this, he needed to remember to ask what the hell she had been thinking by being out there so late at night, naked, after drinking.

He started to pull his shirt up, but she grabbed the hem and pulled down on it so that he couldn't remove it himself. "Let me, okay?" He swallowed hard and nodded his head, his eyes dropping to watch her breasts bounce slightly as she pulled hard at his soaked pants until they and his boxers were down around his ankles. She immediately looked up at him, as though she was waiting for permission before she touched him; he squeezed his eyes shut and let that image burn into his brain before nodding his head a single time.

She released a heavy breath and finally let her eyes drop down to his cock; the cold ocean water didn't seem to have hampered him at all. He was fully erect and thicker than she had imagined he'd be. She licked the corner of her bottom lip as she edged closer to him, letting her hands come to rest on his outer, upper thighs for balance. "Jesus, Scully." He sighed as he watch her slowly, so very fucking slowly, lean closer to the tip of his cock.

"God, I want this," she whispered softly as she opened her mouth and let just the head of his cock pass her lips, her tongue coming out to taste and gently swirl against the underside of him. She hummed loudly and closed her eyes, shifting closer to him; she gently sucked him into her mouth again, tightening her lips and flicking her tongue against the very tip of his shaft. Mulder's brows were knitted tightly together in concentration as he told himself over and over again not to come yet, not to push her head down and stuff his entire length down her throat; he kept repeating her name over and over and over again.

If asked, even years later, Scully would never be able to tell you the sheer ecstasy she felt having him in her mouth. Even before she pressed him against her lips, she knew his taste, she knew his smell. The emotions boiling within her was a perfect mixture of comfort, desire, and utter completeness. She increased the suction so she could taste more of him and she suddenly didn't understand how she could have possibly survived 32 years without having a steady diet of Agent Fox Mulder. It was more intoxicating than alcohol and much more addicting than drugs.

She moaned again, the vibration of the sound tickled his shaft and forced his eyes closed. "Ssscullly, oh fuck... Scullllaaay." His thighs started twitching and his balls tightened. "C'mere, kiss me. Kiss me." He pleaded as he bent over and put his fingers under her chin, forcing her head upwards as he helped her stand up. His mouth crashed down over hers and her tongue swept past his lips, letting the taste of his cock mingle with the taste of his mouth. She was making satisfied little moans in the back of her throat as she pushed her hands under his shirt and began working it up, over his chest.

His hands dropped down to her hips, grabbing her flesh and squeezing it. He pushed his shaking fingers underneath the fabric of her underwear and began rolling the fabric down her legs. Once he got them past her knees, she kicked them the rest of the way off and he looked down at her; she had a soft patch of neatly trimmed red hair between her legs and he could see that her folds were slick and swollen. What would she taste like?

Once he kicked out of his own pants and underwear and she'd pulled his shirt off, they stepped into the shower and quickly rinsed off. Mulder ran a bar of soap over his body and even rubbed it on his head instead of taking the time to use shampoo; Scully was moving just as erratically only she did the opposite and used her shampoo everywhere instead of soap. About 30 seconds under the water and they stumbled out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and rubbed it over his hair a few times and then wrapped it around her shoulders and swung her up into his arms.

.

.

.

Yes, the non-communication and misunderstanding continues (and will continue); otherwise the story would be over too quickly! I've never really gotten to write angry sex scenes, and I'm rather looking forward to it. Have a lovely week!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 12 by AnarchyX-Phile**

As soon as she found herself tucked into his arms and on their way to the bedroom, her heart started pounding in her ears and the tips of her fingers went numb; was this a step she was truly ready to take with Mulder? Their connection ran so much deeper than any relationship she had ever had before; she trusted him completely and would do anything in the world for him—and she knew he'd do the same for her.

But sex could change that...sex _would_ change that. Their connection would be deepened but stretched taunt and the slightest future hiccup could break them. "Mulder," she whispered into his ear, her fingers playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck; she wanted to tell him about her reservations but she became utterly fascinated with his shoulders, the way his smooth, hot skin stretched tightly over his muscles. Why hadn't she noticed his shoulders before? How could she have worked beside this man for three years and not noticed how broad his shoulders were?

She lowered her head down and pressed her lips against his shoulder half a dozen times; she smiled when she heard his breath catch in his throat and he squeezed her tighter—she wondered how many times she could make his breath catch tonight. 5 times? 20 times? A playful smirk danced across her face as she swapped out a kiss with a playful bite before swiping her tongue against the teeth marks she left behind.

Mulder bit back a growl when he felt her teeth latch onto his shoulder and sped up his pace; he had just felt the hot swipe of her tongue against his skin when he reached the bedroom and tossed her non-too-gently on the bed. He watched her body bounce on the mattress, her wet hair flying in all directions and the towel slipping unnoticed from her shoulders. She was stunned for a few seconds and he used that short amount of time to climb on top of her. He grabbed hold of her right hand and pulled it up next to her head, holding it there and not letting her move it.

He wanted to be suave and powerful, but the truth was his knees were shaking and, if he hadn't climbed on top of her, he would be on the floor right now because his legs had most definitely forgotten how to function. 35 years of motor functions had been wiped out completely by a naked Dana Scully. It seemed oddly fitting that the woman who stimulated his most intellectual conversations would also have the power to wipe his slate completely clean.

He flicked his gaze up to her face and smiled shyly when they made eye contact; as though she had read his thoughts, she arched her neck upwards and kissed his forehead, giving him back the knowledge she had unknowingly stolen from him. He closed his eyes and concentrated only on her mouth; her lips were colder than his skin and still wet from the shower; when she pulled away and relaxed back on the bed, he could still feel a cool wetness on his forehead and he felt as though she had anointed him.

He dropped his head down and crushed his lips against hers, his tongue darted past her open lips to stroke and swirl around her tongue. Her skin felt like fire against his skin, engulfing him completely. He lowered his free hand to cup her breast and thought back to the night in her hotel room when she had forced him to touch her here; he smoothed his thumb over her nipple, just as he had wanted to do that night. She broke away from the kiss and hummed low in her throat, her eyelids heavy with desire. Mulder's lips rose to reveal a white, almost carnal smile and he dropped his head and began sucking and biting her nipple; he couldn't help it, in a span of 5 minutes, he was completely and hopelessly addicted to Dana Scully's breasts.

He felt her right hand begin struggling in his firm grasp and he loosened his hold so that he wouldn't hurt her; as soon as she felt his hold slacken, she jerked her wrist free and interlocked her fingers with his instead, squeezing his hand encouragingly— letting him know that she was ready for whatever he wanted to give her. His free hand began inching down, his long fingers skating lightly across her wet skin as they passed her bellybutton and continued downwards until they dipped between her legs.

Her legs tensed up the moment she felt his fingertips brush against her clit and her hips rose off the bed; he felt her fingers in his hair and they were pulling hard, trying to force his head upwards. He fought her for a moment before he gave up and relinquished her breast to allow her to pull him up until their lips met again.

She must have been impressed with how this was all playing out because her kiss was _very_ enthusiastic and Mulder forgot how to breathe. Up until this moment, he had thought he'd be kissed before—but _this_ was other worldly. Maybe it was because this was Scully and he'd been dreaming of her for so long, but he felt her pouring every ounce of her passion into him. Every little grunt she made caused an answering moan in his throat; every sound wave she made entered him and ran down his spine before ending as a twitch at the tip of his cock.

She nipped playfully at his bottom lip until he realized that, along with forgetting to breathe, he had also forgotten what he had been doing pre-kiss and she was growing impatient with him. His hand began moving in between her legs again until his fingers parted her swollen folds, spilling her thick wetness onto his fingers. "Mulderrr," she groaned into his open mouth. She returned the favor by reaching down and wrapping her hand around his cock, pulling and stroking the tight, hot skin.

Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as she concentrated on moving her hand up and down his shaft; her thumb swished a circle around his tip and she hummed and smiled when she felt a bead of precum gathered there. He nibbled on her lower lip until she released it from between her teeth and was rewarded when she swiped her tongue against his lips and tightened her hold on him.

He barely lasted three full strokes before he was pulling away from her, rocking backwards onto his knees so that his cock was out of her reach but he was still able to play with her. He wanted to sink down and taste her, to lick and suck at her clit until she had an orgasm, but he held back; he didn't know why he denied himself this pleasure—maybe self-consciously he felt that it was too personal, or maybe he hoped that if he held back and saved some experiences that it would somehow guarantee that this wouldn't be their one-and-only time sleeping together.

Instead, he lowered his head down and began kissing her stomach. Occasionally he would swipe his tongue over a small section of her skin and grin when she inhaled quickly through her nose; he could feel her muscles jump as he moved against her and a strong, potent feeling of euphoria settled in his bones. He pushed a single finger inside her and rolled his eyes closed when he felt her delicious heat. She moaned and her inner muscles tightened, squeezing his finger; he cursed under his breath. He wanted his cock inside her right now. Up until this moment, he didn't know it was even possible to be jealous of your own body part, but he was. God, he was.

He pulled out and pushed back in while his thumb stretched upwards to rub her clit; her body jerked beneath him and her free hand dove back into his hair. He kissed up along her rib-cage and reached her breasts again, but this time he kissed a slow, lazy line up her cleavage until his lips touched her throat; he then veered off towards her left and kissed her ear. He added a second finger inside her and felt her tight walls clench down again, almost pushing his fingers back out without any effort from him. "You like that, Scully?" He panted into her ear, his tongue traced the outer edge of her ear as he waited for her response.

Her whispered 'yes' was difficult to make out but he didn't miss what she said next. "You feel soo good."

He smiled big and then gave her a rewarding kiss just behind her ear; "are you going to come for me?" he asked. Her eyebrows knitted together the same moment she nodded her head and she widened her legs and began undulating her hips.

Sweat was beginning to bead up along her hairline and she was biting down on her bottom lip again. She was so so so close. He shifted the angle of his hand and sped up the thrusts of his fingers. "Oh my god... yesss... just like that...don't stop, Mulder." She begged, her eyes closing tightly as she felt her lower back tense. Her knees locked up and her thighs closed together, trapping his hand in between her legs as her orgasm washed over her like a tsunami.

He tried to continue thrusting his fingers but her legs were squeezing him too tightly to allow movement; instead he rubbed her clit in hard, wide circles and panted praises in her ear. "Good girrrl...that was so hot, Scully."

Her body fell back flat against the mattress, her legs widening apart as she caught her breath. "God, Mulder..." she whimpered as she lifted her heavy arm so that she could run her fingers through his hair. Her heavy eyes slowly opened and she felt somewhat embarrassed to find him intently staring at her face. She gave him a Mona Lisa smile before breaking eye contact and looking down at their hips; his thick cock was twitching restlessly on her hip, looking desperately for a place to sink into. She reached a still-shaky hand down and ran a single fingertip across the tight, red skin.

Mulder pushed slightly off of her and rolled his hips forward so that she could reach him better. He tried not to react as she touched and explored him—he liked that she was actively participating, he'd been so afraid that she'd be passive and quiet in bed, and he didn't want to scare her off by being overly enthusiastic. Her tongue ran along her upper lip and her hand slipped lower and gently cupped his balls. He groaned and his head drooped forward, his eyes falling away from her face to land back on her breasts again. "Fuck," he growled and palmed her breast— squeeze and release, squeeze and release. How could she be so goddamn beautiful?

"Dana...honey...Scully," he stuttered, trying to decide which name fit best with this occasion. _Scully_. It would be Scully for tonight. He'd save her first name and pet names for later. Hopefully. "I want...I need...fuck, I can't..."

She giggled low in her throat and Mulder felt light headed at the sound of it— it sounded fun, sexy, and completely naughty. Why hadn't he heard that laugh before? He wouldn't have waited 3 long years to tear her clothes off if she had only laughed like that sooner. "Just talk to me, Mulder." She joked as she rubbed her foot along his calf muscle. She shifted her hips slightly and they both gasped as his cock slid against her, parting her wet folds and soaking his skin with her fiery arousal.

His brows furrowed together, "I...can't think with you...touching me...like this..." He struggled to say. She laughed again and he groaned, his hips rocking forward, pushing the tip of his cock past her clit and then dragging it backwards again, letting his flared head catch and rub hard against her clit.

He looked up at her face and she gave him a crooked smile, letting him know that she was ready for this. "Just...go slow, okay? It's been a long time..." He put his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything else; he wanted to think about them finally being together, and he didn't want her lies to blacken this moment. Her eyes grew larger the moment his hand pressed her mouth shut; she hoped he had understood her.

He shifted his lower body into the cradle of her legs, nudging her thighs outward so that she was completely open to him; he felt his heart constrict as he realized how vulnerable she was allowing herself to be with him. He lowered his head down to her neck and began sucking softly, lovingly at the skin just below her ear. He could feel her heavy breathes against his palm so he moved his hand away from her mouth and dropped it down to cover her breast, his fingers pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. He allowed his hips to begin moving against her, letting his cock trace along her slick folds, spreading more of her wetness onto his shaft with every pass until they were both soaking wet.

He wanted to talk dirty to her, he wanted to see how she would respond. She probably wouldn't like it, she would actually probably rather he turn the overhead lights off too, but he wasn't going to do that. No way. It was more likely that this would be a one-time-thing rather than anything lasting, so he wasn't going to waste his one chance by not seeing every inch of her skin. He wanted to watch his cock sink into her for the first time, he wanted to see the red flush that would undoubtedly tint her skin as she grew closer to an orgasm. God, he hoped he could make her come while he was inside her, he wanted to feel that wet tightness more than he wanted his next breath.

"Do you..." He started but then stopped when she rolled her hips upwards and sent the tip of his cock pushing inside her on his next forward stroke. "Fuck!" He groaned, putting one hand on her hip and pulling his other hand, the one still interlocked with her hand, up to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles and slowly pushed and pulled his tip in and out of her, giving her only 2 inches at the most. "Condom?" He asked, not able to tear his eyes away from his cock entering her.

She shook her head, "I don't have one. Do you?" She missed the weight of his hand on her chest so she moved her free hand up and cupped her own breast, her fingers plucking blindly at her nipple as she watched his face. The only condoms she had were extra-small sized, meant only for toys; there was absolutely no way a condom that fit her 3 inch vibrator would fit Mulder. She chuckled under her breath at the thought of them trying to stuff him into one of those condoms.

She wanted to tell him why she was laughing, she wanted to tell him everything she had ever laughed about, but that was a story they could talk about after they were done. After she was done having sex. With Mulder. Sex with Mulder. It seemed so surreal, even with him partially inside her, she was still having trouble believing it was true. She chuckled once more and then sucked in a deep breath when Mulder lifted his dark gaze and focused on her face; he looked angry and a little unhinged and she would be lying if she didn't admit that his intensity made her spine tingle and sent a rush of fresh wetness spilling out of her.

Mulder was overcome by a blinding anger that threatened to take over him completely. _No_ condom? Really? And she was laughing about it? She was such a liar—could she not tell him the truth about _anything_ anymore? Had she ever been honest with him or had she lied to him this entire time? His eyes narrowed and he snapped his hips forward, driving his cock almost completely inside her.

Scully sucked in a deep breath and dropped her hand down to claw at the sheets, her lips parted in a silent scream. He was huge; it felt like he was rearranging her all her organs so that her body was formed to fit his cock— _only_ his cock. They groaned together, the sound echoing off the walls. Her eyes fluttered open and then her brow arched when she saw him staring down at her like she was a UFO. Not in a _I-can't-believe-what-I'm-seeing_ way, but more like a _I've-been-searching-for-you-my-whole-life_ way; it was so intense and personal that she almost felt shy even seeing that look on his face, much less being the reason behind it.

"Scully...God, you're so tight." He whispered reverently and he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "So tight...so tight...too tight..." he whispered into her mouth.

She gave him another one of her naughty chuckles and shook her head; his reaction was somewhat adorable but she didn't really understand why he seemed so surprised that she was tight, she had told him it had been a long time since she'd last had sex. Maybe he just didn't remember what a woman felt like. She hoped it had been that long for him—she hoped he didn't remember what anyone felt like except her now. That thought sent a tingle down her spine and caused her inner muscles to tighten; a sudden low moan was ripped from Mulder's throat and the sound of it made yet another tingle race down her spine and her muscles locked even tighter around his cock.

She looked up to find him still watching her, his hips hadn't moved since that initial thrust. What was he waiting for? Surely he hadn't forgotten _everything_. Maybe he was waiting for her to say something...but she didn't know what to say. It had been too long since she'd last been in this position. She opened her mouth but nothing came out; her lips closed, pursed in thought, and she reopened her mouth only to close it yet again. Why couldn't this be easy? _Because this was Mulder—nothing would ever be easy with Fox Mulder._

"Mmmulder," she hummed as she reached a shaky hand up to touch his cheek before moving backwards to play with his ear, rolling his earlobe between her fingers as she looked up at him. "You're _inside_ me," she whispered unbelievably before lowering her head in embarrassment. _Of course he's inside me_ — _that's what sex is, Dr. Scully._

"Mulder, you feel good—really good." She hoped that was what he was waiting on, what he wanted to hear—more than anything, she wanted to please him. He gave her a dazed smile and pulled out and then pushed back into her completely, grinding his hips against hers so that he reached as deep as he could. "Yesss," she hissed and squeezed his hand encouragingly. She arched her back off the bed and rolled her hips away from his, letting his cock only retreat an inch from her before she rolled her hips forward and took his full length inside her again. Perfect.

He rose up slightly so that he wasn't resting all his weight on her. His mind was at war with itself; part of him wanted to just enjoy and revel in this moment and forget about everything except the woman underneath him; the other part of him wanted to apologize endlessly for believing she had lied to him. There was no way she could be this tight if she was sleeping with anybody else; it felt as though she was a virgin—the hiss of pain she released when he had entered her, feeling her body stretch to accommodate his length. He could almost pretend that she _was_ a virgin, that she had waited her entire life for him. He should have treated her better, he should have given in to his desire to taste her, he should have prepared her better, he should have given her more pleasure.

"Scully...sorry, so sorry...God, it's so good." He whispered; he lowered his head down next to hers and breathed in deeply, smelling her shampoo and the scent of sex, _their_ sex, in the air and he groaned and grew even harder inside her. She felt like fire and safety, like adventure and home, like a beginning and an end.

Her hips were moving against him and he realized that he needed to help her, the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Dana Scully. He pulled up until he was on his knees and began rocking his hips forward and back; he wanted to grab her hips and pull her against him, but she wouldn't let go of his hand—and he didn't mind that.

He moved his free hand up and grabbed the top of the headboard, gripping it so tightly that the blood drained from his fingers. His eyes dropped down to her face and then moved down her flushed skin to see her breasts swaying each time his hips crashed against hers. Every time he sunk into her, she hummed happily which turned into a sad whimper whenever he pulled back out again. He knew how she felt, now that he knew how wonderful they were together, he didn't want to be anywhere else but inside her.

"Mulder...Mulder, you're so hot," she whispered as she stroked her stomach, utterly amazed at the heat he was pumping into her. She looked down at their hips and a moan slipped out of her mouth as she watched him move in and out of her. His cock glistened with her wetness and the veins along his length were prominent and pulsing, it was breathtaking. She had to touch him, she didn't think she could draw another breath if she didn't touch him right this moment.

She reached down in between them and, the next time he pulled out, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and squeezed hard. He moaned loud and she felt it vibrate in her bones—she wanted to hear it again. And again. And again. His hand dropped away from the headboard and came down to play with her clit, alternating between rubbing hard, fast circles and pinching. "You like that, Scully?" he panted.

She winced almost as though she were in pain but she nodded her head and whimpered softly, "God yes, I love it, Mulder." She said and then she pulled on his cock until he rocked back inside her.

"Tell me what you like, Scully."

"You, Mulder...I lo... _like_ you...inside me." She panted and she felt a layer of sweat begin building up on her skin. He gripped her hand harder and pressed it down into the mattress next to her head and began pounding into her, his hair flying in all directions. He began circling his thumb against her clit again and her knees locked up; she felt a heavy pressure begin to build up in her hips and slowly move up her spine. "Mul...Muldeer..." she panted, wanting to tell him not to stop, not to ever stop, but she couldn't talk. All she could do was moan and scratch at his chest, praying like hell he understood how amazing he was and wonderful he was making her feel.

"Fuck Scully, you're getting even tighter. Are you going to come for me again, baby?" He dropped down and began biting at her neck without slowing his pace. He felt her body begin tensing up and his stomach flipped when he realized he was about to feel her come. "Yesssscully, give it to me. God, I want to feel you so bad." He altered the angle of his hips and let his body fall against her with more weight so his cock hit her cervix at the end of each thrust. She screamed and wrapped her arm around her neck; her fingernails embedded themselves into his skin but he didn't care—he barely even noticed.

His mouth moved away from her neck and went to her breasts, taking her beautiful hard nipple into his mouth and sucking on it hard. He'd never look at her the same again. From this night forward, anytime he saw his partner, his best and only friend, this was going to be what he remembered—not of all the times she's saved, supported, or comforted him. No. When he looked into her eyes, he was going to be remembering how her nipple tasted just before she came.

He felt his own orgasm building up began to panic; he needed to push her over the edge as soon as humanly possible because he didn't want to miss it. He pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit and pushed hard the exact moment his cock crashed against her cervix and she came. Her legs closed around his hips and her back arched high off the bed. He watched her face as he continued sucking on her nipple and he was nearly blinded by the passion that poured out of her. As tight as her body was around his cock in the beginning, nothing in this world could have prepared Mulder for the paradise he felt now. Her muscles were jerking and she was both pushing herself closer to him and pulling her hips away from him because it was all too intense. Her mouth ripped open and he heard a loud moan tear out of her lungs and rattle his eardrums; he made a vow to make her scream so loud next time that she'd have a sore throat.

Scully felt as though she had left her physical body, the sheer power of the sensations and emotions coursing through her veins was unimaginable; she had never felt anything like this before and her heart cracked when she thought that she may never feel it again. Before she had a chance to fully appreciate the moment, the moment was gone and her body fell slack against the bed. She exhaled deeply, opened her eyes, and focused on his face; a small smile tilting the corners of her lips upwards. There were chill bumps spreading across her skin and she was shivering, not from the cold, but from the heat and pleasure he'd given her. He kissed her hard and then groaned into her mouth, "I'm going to come for you now."

Her eyes widened and her smile brightened, causing an answering smile to flash across his lips. His hips began jerking hard against her again and she could hear the wetness seeping out of her each time he pumped his cock into her; she didn't think she had ever been this wet before in her entire life and she would have felt embarrassed by it if not for the fact that it seemed to drive Mulder absolutely wild. She saw him bite down hard on his lip and he moved his hand down to grab at his cock; she knew he was going to pull out and come but she didn't want him to leave her body. Never again. "Mulder...Mulder, stay." She said as she reached down and grabbed at his hand to keep him from grabbing himself.

He looked up at her, his eyebrows raised in question but she forced her inner muscles to clench down and any lingering questions about where he was going to come was thrown out the window. His back tensed up and he rammed into her one final time before he poured himself into her; the danger of staying within her only heightened the experience for him and while he knew he should be concerned, the only thing coursing through him was pure and complete happiness and satisfaction. This was Dana Scully. Special Agent Dana Scully was naked and underneath him and wanted him inside her when he came. The experience was too good to be true, this had to be a dream. Any moment now, he was going to jerk awake and find himself alone with soaked sheets.

Scully arched her back and closed her eyes, focusing only on feeling him jerk and twitch inside her. She could faintly feel the warmth of his seed flood into her and the tips of her fingers tingled from the sensation. He was still holding her hand down on the bed next to her, so she turned her head and kissed the back of his hand until he was spent and fell down bonelessly on top of her.

She grunted from the sudden pressure but when he went to roll off her, she pressed her hand against his back and kept him where he was. "Mulder, stay. Don't move just yet." She had forgotten how much she loved this, feeling a man's weight on top of her—though she couldn't remember it ever feeling this nice before. She kissed the top of his head and finally let go of his hand so she could run both of her hands against his shoulders and upper back. She felt him press lazy kisses against her collarbone as his cock slowly softened within her.

She knew they should talk about what happened, they owed it to their professional relationship but, oddly enough, she had absolutely no desire to go into that right now. Or ever. They had both known where this was headed the moment she cupped his hand over her breast in that hotel room. They had both been ready for this step and, for once, no words were required.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 13 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder finally ignored Scully's protests and rolled them over, grunting and sucking in a nervous breath when her knee nearly landed in his crotch but she stopped it just in time; _that_ could have put a damper on the rest of the weekend. He was laying on his back now and she was pressed up against him on her side, tucked into the crook of his arm that was wrapped around her. Despite their height difference, it made her smile when she realized how perfectly their bodies fit and molded together; she chuckled softly and pressed her upturned lips to his bare chest.

"What's funny?" He asked, tickling her side with lazy, uncooperative fingers. She shook her head dismissively and kissed his chest again, just next to his right nipple. In the midst of her afterglow, she knew she was just being mushy and she wasn't sure she wanted to share that side of herself just yet.

Her fingers began moving against his chest, alternating between playing with his course chest hair and running her nails soothingly up and down his chest; his eyes felt heavy as he watched them dance across his skin. She kissed his chest again and then tilted her head up to look at him; her blue eyes met his brown eyes and they both smiled nervously at each other.

He tightened his arm around her and they both were surprised at how much comfort they found in that one small movement. "Are you okay?" He asked, letting his hand rub up and down her naked back. Naked. She was naked. In bed. With him. They had just had sex. Great sex. As these words ran through his mind, the biggest smile she'd ever seen lit up his face and he noticed that his cheeks were actually sore. When was the last time he'd felt this happy? Never. When was the last time he had felt _any_ happiness? Years.

"Mmhmm," she answered, hesitating only a second before deciding to add to her statement, "I'm a lot better than okay."

"You're happy?" He asked, wondering if she felt even a fraction of the joy that was rushing through him. Probably not. The emotions still pumping through his veins were too intense, a level he himself had never experienced before. What were the odds that she felt the exact same way? Pretty slim. But that still didn't detract from his own satisfaction.

"Yes, Mulder," she hummed and then she began kissing his chest again, working her way from his rib cage to the middle of his chest. She shifted on top of him, straddling his torso, so she could begin kissing up his sternum. When she reached his neck, she pressed her tongue flat into the indention at the base of his throat and slid it upwards until she reached his adam's apple. She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck and softly kissed the skin behind his ear.

He inhaled her scent and ran his fingers through her hair, smiling harder as he felt her snuggle into him and get comfortable; it appeared that she was just going to sleep on top of him, and he couldn't think of anything he wanted more at that moment. He kissed the back of her head and massaged her back, his hands finally coming to rest on her lower back.

She had stopped kissing him about 5 minutes ago and now all he felt were her deep, heavy breathes against his neck as she slept. He felt himself growing sleepy too and the feeling was so out of the ordinary for him that it nearly jolted him back awake. He wondered if it was because of the run, swim, and then having sex or if it was because of Scully. Did it matter? He was falling asleep holding a naked Dana Scully, the reason why didn't matter.

.

.

.

The next morning, Scully woke up as the sunrise filtered its light through the small bedroom window. There were no curtains to block the light and she decided that they'd definitely need to hang a set if they wanted to sleep past the 6:30. From her position on the bed, she couldn't see the ocean but she knew it was out there, —its waves gently crashing against the shore—and its presence comforted her. Sometime during the night, she and Mulder had repositioned themselves and now he was lying on his stomach facing away from her, but his arm was still slung over her and his hand was tucked under her hip, like he was afraid that she would run off and leave him alone.

Which was exactly what she was now trying to do. She lifted his arm up and slid out from underneath its weight and then gently laid it back down on the mattress. His sleeping position looked a bit awkward and uncomfortable now that she had removed herself from the bed but she didn't want to risk waking him by repositioning him.

She went into the bathroom and saw their (mostly his) soaked clothes still laying on the floor and she kicked them into the corner and turned the shower on. Within minutes, hot steam was rolling out of the shower and filling up the bathroom, fogging up the mirror and layering everything else in the thin layer of moisture. She stepped into the shower and her feet burned from heat but the rest of her body found instant relief.

Her thighs and groin ached from last night and her back hurt from falling asleep on top of him. She didn't regret any of it, but she was certainly paying dearly for it this morning. As she stretched and massaged her aching muscles, she smiled when she realized that she'd rather wake up sore and aching every day for the rest of her life than to wake up refreshed but unsatisfied.

She sighed and started her shower routine and was climbing out and drying off 10 minutes later; she dried her hair, put on her makeup and then wrapped a towel around her and quietly crept back into the bedroom to riffle through her belongings for some clothes to wear. Mulder was still asleep but he had moved slightly in her absence. Her tongue mindlessly ran across her bottom lip as she wrestled against the desire to drop her towel, crawl on top of him and kiss him until he woke up.

It surprised her how much she wanted him again, how much she ached to feel his hands trace up and down her body. Last night had been wonderful and she wondered how much better he would be if he took his time—and he would be _better_ , she knew that.

She slowly dressed, taking longer than she usually did in the hopes that Mulder would wake up, pull her into bed, and take her clothes back off. He didn't and once she was fully dressed and ready to start the day, she looked at her watch and wondered if she should wake him up; she reached for his shoulder but stopped midway through the motion and decided against it. Let him sleep, he so rarely ever did.

She wondered through the house for a few minutes before venturing outside and heading down to the beach, marveling at the difference between last night and this morning; it had seemed so lonely and hopeless in the dark, like she was the only one in the world, but this morning she could see sail boats off in the distance and small fishing boats zipping along in search of a school of unsuspecting fish.

She walked down to the water's edge, kicking the sand up as she went, and let the waves lap at her feet; she wiggled her toes into the wet sand and smiled when she saw a crab make the dangerous trek from the beach to the water, disappearing under a wave just in time to miss becoming breakfast for a hungry seagull; the bird stared accusing at Scully as if she were to blame for the missed meal and she couldn't help but laugh at the poor animal.

"You're laughing again," a voice said behind her but before she could turn to look at him, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his nose nuzzled through her hair until it pressed against the side of her neck. "I like it. Good mornin'" he mumbled into her neck, his lips tickling her as they moved to form the words.

She gasped when he began nibbling on her earlobe and her hips reflexively rolled and pressed the back of her body fully against his front. "Good... mor...ning," she panted before dropping her head down and watching his large hands move against her stomach and sides. She wished he would just slip up a little higher and cup her breasts, they were already beginning to ache for his attention. "I thought you'd want to sleep."

He shook his head and swiped his tongue along her neck, "not when there are better, more fun things I could be doing."

"Like what?" She asked and she no longer even cared that her voice was breathy.

"Eating breakfast. Are you hungry?"

She couldn't tell if he was being serious or sexual and, honestly, either way would be great with her. "Very."

"Well come on, let's hurry before they stop serving breakfast. God, they used to have the best waffles there." He said, letting one hand fall away from her body while his other moved to her back. She turned around and faced him, giving him a half smile; she couldn't really see his face too well because the sun was directly in her eyes, but she knew he was smiling back at her. "Were all your things still here?" He asked, as they turned and started walking towards the house.

"Oh. I hadn't even checked yet. I guess I had other things on my mind this morning." She chanced a quick glance at him and saw his mouth flicker into a smile. During her shower, she had wondered how they were going to deal with this change in their relationship; with her and Mulder's track record, she had honestly thought they would ignore it and pretend it never happened. She was immensely relieved that, not only did he _not_ want to ignore it, but he didn't seem to care about keeping it hidden either.

She bent over to collect her belongings they had left there last night and shoved everything into the grocery bag she had gotten at the store. "Damn, my pajama shirt is gone." She said as she looked around the beach for the missing shirt in case it had blown away. No luck.

He turned to look at her and ran his tongue against his bottom lip. He wished he could tell her that clothing wasn't needed here at night but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable so early in the morning. "You can borrow mine. Let's go," he said as he held his hand out to her. She assumed he was just helping her stand up, but he didn't let go of her hand until they reached the car.

He quickened his pace slightly for the last three steps so that he could open her car door for her and he gave her a shy smile when she stepped back and looked at him curiously with her hands on her hips. "You don't have to do that for me," she said, trying to imagine him running ahead to open doors for her while they were out on a case, or pulling her chair out for her when they sat down to interview a witness.

"I want to. Just while we're here, okay?" He asked hopefully. "Come on, humor me for once, Scully. I haven't gotten to do this in a long, _long_ time..."

She thought about teasing him about his non-existent dating life, but she'd be making fun of herself too so she just nodded her head and slid into the passenger seat. She hadn't really considered that they'd ever do typical couple things like holding hands and having date nights, but now that Mulder had admitted it first, she found herself smiling at the thought of being cared for and pampered a bit. As long as he didn't take it too far, she'd be okay with it.

The moment he closed her car door, he began to panic about what he was going to talk to her about over breakfast; to be as close as they were, in some ways, they were still strangers and he wanted this time together to fix that. He straightened his shoulders and rolled his neck. He could do this. He could be charming and interesting without having the X Files to fall back on. He could. He would prove it to her. But he didn't just want to entertain her, he wanted to impress her, charm her...he wanted to deserve her. And that was a hard thing to do. Probably the hardest thing he'd ever do.

.

.

.

When he parked the car in front of the restaurant, a slow smile spread across his lips as the memories rushed through him. Growing up, it had always taken an act of congress to get Sam out of the bed in the morning, but every other Saturday, their parents would bring them here for breakfast. It was really the only time they got to spend with their dad so they were always excited about having his undivided attention for a couple hours. Their mother always dressed up a bit nicer knowing that their family time wasn't going to be interrupted as it usually was, and, if anyone wanted anything, those Saturdays were the time to ask for them because Bill was always in a good mood. Mulder chuckled softly thinking back to all the times he'd sat in a booth pleading his case about why he should be given a new bike or a puppy.

He glanced over at Scully and his thoughtful smile turned appreciative when he considered that this Saturday might be the start of a new tradition. She was giving him a soft, caring look, as if she knew of all the good memories this building held for him. He reached over put his hand on her leg before she could open her car door. "Remember, order the waffles." He whispered with a wink, as though it was the best kept secret in the world despite the fact that the restaurant's sign boasted their 'famous waffles' in bright neon green letters.

She couldn't help but smile again at his enthusiasm; she leaned towards him and tipped her chin upwards, tilting her head to the side and parting her lips. He licked his own lips and leaned in to meet her in the middle, pressing his lips against her waiting mouth. He buried a hand in her hair and used his grip to pull her closer to him while the hand he had rested on her leg shifted up to her outer, upper thigh.

Her small hands gripped the sides of his face and a thrill raced through her when his beard scratched harshly at her palms. God, she wondered if she could open her mouth wide enough to just swallow him whole. Only Mulder could pull off a sexy, rugged look with a day old beard; most men just looked lazy and/or hungover, but Mulder could make even the best catholic girl sin and Father, forgive her but Dana Scully already had a list ready for her next confessional.

She moaned softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing her with slow flicks before retreating and making her chase it. He mumbled something she thought was probably her name and tried to pull her on top of him despite the number of obstacles in their way. Unthinkingly, she went along with his idea to get closer until her knee slammed against the parking break; she whimpered into his mouth and pulled away, her hands moving down to his chest and pushing him away. "God, Mulder..." she whispered, running her tongue along her bottom lip as she rubbed her aching kneecap.

Forget the waffles. He wanted Scully and nothing else was going to be good enough. She still had that dazed sort of hungry look in her eyes and it was doing things to him that he had never felt before. Conflictingly, he wanted to fuck her until she screamed but he also wanted to make love to her until cried and fell asleep in his arms. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned towards her again, his hands stretched out for her; she looked a bit leery but her eyes fluttered closed when he cradled her face in his hands and pulled her forward until they were kissing again.

Instead of teasing her this time, he sweetly outlined her lips with the tip of his tongue and hummed when she parted her lips and mimicked his movements. His thumbs were caressing her face, and the gentle touch softened her body completely; he felt the exact moment she gave herself over to him and he nearly stopped kissing her so he could thank her for giving him such a precious gift.

He repositioned his upper body and deepened the kiss but just as he began to seriously considering moving to the backseat, a loud car horn tore them apart. They both whipped their attention to the right side of the car and saw two teen-aged boys climbing out of an old beat up sports car grinning and chuckling at each other, letting their gazes occasionally flicker to Mulder and Scully, erupting in another round of childish laughter as they slowly walked into the restaurant.

"I use to pay good money to see what those boys just got for free," Mulder chuckled as he licked his lips. She mimic him and let her own tongue trace along her lower lip; his eyes darkened and he looked like he was going to pounce on her. "That drives me crazy, Scully," he growled.

She chuckled low in her throat and smiled at him. "Crazy enough to buy me breakfast?" A huge smile swept across his face and he began nodding his head like it was an honor and complete privilege.

What a difference 12 hours makes. She could barely even remember wishing she was home last night. Why would she have wished she was anywhere but here, next to this man, walking into the world's best waffle diner?

.

.

.

After they ate, they left their car parked at the diner and went off to explore the downtown area on foot; the town had changed a lot since Mulder was a child and had moved towards being more of a tourist trap than a hometown—which was okay with him as it meant they had plenty to explore.

As they wove their way through the buildings and shops, they came across a small jewelry store and they ducked inside to cool down for a few minutes. Mulder wondered over to look through their watch case and was impressed with the quality of items they carried for such a small shop. He glanced over his shoulder to see Scully bent down, looking at a row of bracelets; he abandoned his search and quietly crept over to stand behind her and watch her browse.

Her eyes were flicking over each piece appreciatively but he noticed her gaze repeatedly returned to one particular bracelet; he licked his bottom lip and motioned for the sales clerk. Scully jumped slightly when Mulder reached around her to lay his credit card on the counter in front of the clerk—she hadn't even known he was behind her.

"Did you find something you liked?" She asked as she smiled up at him.

Had she always looked at him like _that_? Like he was the only thing in the world she needed? He had never noticed it before but, then again, he was seeing everything she did a bit differently after last night. He gave her a quick lookover, focusing on her breasts a bit longer than the rest of her. "Yeah, I did." He joked with a wink.

She returned his smile and shook her head. He turned his attention to the clerk and pointed to the bracelet she had unknowingly picked out. "Mulder, no," she said shaking her head, turning towards him so she could put her hand on his arm. "I was only looking at it."

"And now I want to look at it on you." He reasoned as he took it from the clerk's hand and slid it onto her wrist. He fumbled a bit with the small clasp— and really, why the hell did they have to make clasps _that_ small and delicate? When he finally got it snapped closed, he took her hand in his and looked approvingly at the jewelry. It was nothing overly dressy, something she could wear every day and he hoped she did. He hoped she never took it off; he hoped she showered with it on and when she looked down at her naked body, she'd see the bracelet wrapped around her arm and she'd remember how her legs had wrapped around his waist.

He looked up into her eyes and smiled at her—they seemed to be smiling a lot this morning. "Looks nice," he whispered—not talking about the bracelet. He lifted her hand up, turning it until her palm was facing up, and pressed a kiss against her palm; he sighed softly and closed his eyes when her fingers curled to caress his face. Yes, he could definitely get use to this.

When he reopened his eyes, her eyes widened and she sucked in a deep breath; his eyes were dark and hungry now, full of naughty promises. She had seen that look in his eyes before, but now she knew what it entailed and a rush of thick wetness flooded her panties. "Tomorrow morning, I want you _next_ to me when I wake up." It was a demand. She realized that, but she didn't really mind. She was sure that she was going to slip in a few demands of her own this weekend. Maybe even _after_ this weekend too.

She didn't have time to say anything in response before the clerk came back with his credit card and receipt. Mulder scribbled his name on the store's receipt and then put his hand at the base of Scully's back, directing her out the door and into the hot sunlight again. He took a few steps out onto the street and shielded his eyes from the sun as he tried to decide which way they should head next.

"Mulder."

He stopped and turned to look at her. Her tone was one he'd never heard her use before and he didn't really know what it meant. She couldn't be angry, could she? He didn't think it was out of line to buy her something nice, God knows he's put her through hell—if anyone deserves something nice, it's her. He squinted at her and tried to shift the conversation in his favor. "Yeah, honey?"

He watched that thin, sculpted brow arch upwards as she tilted her head and looked at him; he still didn't know which direction this was going so he gave her the most boyishly adorable grin her could muster and that did the trick; she broke into a bright smile and she shook her head at him. "Thank you," she said and she rocked up onto her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek.

He grinned and nodded his head, but then turned around and took a step back towards the jewelry store. "Did you forget your credit card?" She asked, almost positive she had seen him slip it back into his wallet.

"No, I was just gonna get you something nicer so I could get a _real_ kiss."

She threw her head back and laughed and, with her hair gleaming brightly in the sunlight, Mulder knew he was in over his head and he hoped he never found his way back out again. "You can calm down because that was just something small to tide you over until you get the real thing."

"When do I get the real thing then? A man likes to have these things planned."

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked, her eyebrow arching playfully.

He tilted his head to the side and let his eyes scan up and down her body slowly, appreciatively. "C'mere, I'll show you where the fun is." He extended his hand out and waited to see if she would play along; she was slow to respond and he had actually began dropping his hand back down to his side when she finally stepped towards him. Without giving it conscious thought, he moved them into a sort of alleyway between two shops.

She glanced from side to side to make sure they were at least slightly concealed by the side of the building before she pressed herself against him. She could feel the bulge in his pants press against her stomach and she bit down on her lip to keep from moaning; he wasn't hard, but just feeling him against her was wonderful. "Is this more like what you had in mind?"

"This is nice," he said as he put his hand on her waist and pulled her tighter against him, "but I had hoped for something a bit more...physical."

" _More_ physical? I may not know the area, Mulder, but I'm sure public indecency is a crime here too."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth disapprovingly and shook his head at her, "pick your mind up out of the gutter, Miss Scully. I was talking about a kiss."

"I gave you one," she said as she began running a single finger against his chest, circling and circling around his nipple until it hardened and poked his shirt outwards. She smiled.

"I uh...a _real_ kiss, Scully. A...um..." he glanced over to his right to check that they were still alone before he lowered his head and angled his mouth towards her ear. "A long, _wet_ one."

A shiver ran down her spine and her panties grew wetter. All he needed to do was take her pants off and drop to his knees and he'd get the wettest kiss he'd ever gotten in his life. She wondered what it would feel like to have that beautiful tongue against her clit, to have those full, pouty lips moving against her pussy until she screamed. And he _would_ make her scream—she knew that for a fact. "Wet, huh?"

He bit down on his bottom lip and nodded his head. She closed her eyes and tried to put aside her fears and be open and fun with him, "I can be wet for you, _baby_." She teased with a challenging glint in her eyes, waiting to see if he would say anything about the pet name; it would be _so_ like him to make her call him Mulder even as he called her every pet name under the sun.

She held her breath as she waited for his response, suddenly curious if he was going to allow her this right. And it _was_ her right. She had earned it. Pet names may seem like a silly thing to someone else— anyone else, really— but Scully felt as though their entire future depended on the way Mulder reacted to her in this moment. If he pulled away and repeated his earlier demand that she (and _only_ she) call him Mulder, then this weekend was going down the drain again; she'd probably return the bracelet too—it would only be a reminder of everything they'd lost.

He was more than a little surprised at her choice of _baby_ —he honestly hadn't thought she'd want to call him anything but Mulder. He pursed his lips and considered it, finally agreeing and giving her a consenting smile. Let's face it...there wasn't anything in the world she could call him that would make him pull away from her now. "Mmmm," he hummed appreciatively and ran his hand up her back and into her hair, "that's just how I like you."

Before she even had time to blush and arch her brow at that comment, his lips were covering hers, gently sucking and pulling them apart. She expected to feel his tongue slip past her teeth to mingle with hers, yet she felt nothing. She opened her mouth slightly wider and angled her head sideways but still he didn't deepen the kiss. She almost broke away from him when she realized that _she_ was the one that was supposed to be kissing _him_.

She grabbed the sides of his face and repositioned his head so that he was leaning over her and her head was bent nearly completely back; she sucked at his bottom lip and pulled it away, letting it go and watching it snap back against his teeth, all swollen and tempting. She smiled and ran the tip of her tongue against that blessed bottom lip before she pushed into his mouth, swallowing his moan. Her hands slipped backwards into his hair just as her tongue pressed deeper to slide against his, flicking and rolling playfully in his mouth.

He twisted her hair around his fingers and tugged on it, forcing her head a bit further back and causing her to whimper, but not in pain. She dropped down from her tiptoes and the change in height was enough to tear their lips apart with an audible pop. "We should stop," she panted even as her hungry eyes dropped down to stare at his mouth.

"We don't have to," he argued as he chased her lips for another kiss. "Would it... be out of the question to suggest we go... back to the house?" He asked as he licked his lips for any lingering taste of her.

"I thought you wanted to show me around." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground; given the choice between showing her the island or taking her to bed again, he'd pick the bed every time. "Mulder... well, I've sort of been looking forward to seeing the town with you." He nodded his head and tried not to look disappointed but at the sound of her low chuckle he realized he hadn't done a good job. "Where to next?" She asked, glancing down at her wrist and smiling as her bracelet glinted in the sunlight.

He put his hand on her back and guided her across the street, away from the town and towards the beach. There was a sidewalk that ran along the edge of the beach and allowed them to watch the ocean while not getting sandy. "Sam and I used to ride our bikes here everyday; the sidewalk runs almost the entire length of the island and takes you straight to the city park." At the sound of his sister's name on his lips, Scully nodded her head and slipped her hand into his as they continued walking, knowing that he could use the comfort.

The rest of the afternoon passed as he walked her down the coastline, telling her things about his childhood that he'd never told anyone else before; it struck him as odd that he'd never even considered telling any other woman about his life, but he wanted to tell Scully everything.

He didn't take her all the way to the park, he had already made plans to show her the baseball fields tomorrow night and he wanted it to be a complete surprise—if he took her there now, he knew he'd only spoil his plans in hopes that telling her would make her kiss him again. "Do you want to go back to the house now?"

"Mulder," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes too, "I _meant_ for some beach time."

.

.

.

.

.

I want to apologize for not having any updates recently, I went through a bit of a depression during these past few months and didn't feel much like writing. This is also the third version of this chapter-my first two attempts added way too much angst and when I started writing fanficition, I told myself and my readers that I was angst free. I promise the next update will be steamy and much longer, I just wanted to get something out there so you didn't think I'd forgotten about you.  
My next update will be for Dark Desires for Pain. I didn't realize that it's been over a year since my last chapter for that story-it certainly doesn't feel like a year has passed!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 14 by AnarchyX-Phile**

When they got back to the house, they changed into their swimsuits and went down to the beach to lay in the sun. Scully had bought a new bikini and cover-up just for this trip and so far, Mulder's reaction to just the cover-up made them worth every penny she had spent. While he laid out their towels, she went through her small beach bag and pulled them out some water, beer, and sunscreen.

Mulder cleared his throat to get her attention and patted the towel he had spread out right next to his, she smiled and sat down next to him. "Tell me another story, Mulder." She asked, giving him a sweet innocent look that he couldn't say no to. He watched her as she dug out two small holes in the sand and dropped their beer bottles into them. Natural cup-holders. Was there anything this woman didn't know how to do?

He then watched with a gaping mouth while she slowly unzipped her cover-up and let it fall to the ground. Holy fuck. Her bikini left nothing to the imagination—and he had a damn good imagination. Even though he had seen her naked last night, the sight of her like this was enough to make him rock hard in barely three seconds. He opened his mouth, swallowed and closed his mouth back up. After spending a few seconds composing himself, he finally said, "c'mere with that sunscreen. I'll rub it on you and tell you any story you want to hear."

"That sounds like a very good proposition. Maybe a little _too_ good."

"Well, you don't know my sunscreen rubbing talents. I hear they're rather lacking."

"I'll be the judge of that," she said as she sat down in front of him, turning her back to him. She gathered her hair up and pulled it all over to one shoulder to get it out of his way. She heard him open the bottle and pour some lotion in his hand, but instead of feeling the coldness she expected, she felt a warm puff of air against her skin and a hot slickness moving up her spine. She turned her head and saw that his palm was still full of sunscreen while his mouth was moving across her skin. "I've uh... never seen this sunscreen technique...before..." she panted as his lips claimed every inch of her back.

"I can't imagine why not. Seems like it's getting good results." He whispered into her ear as his hands joined in with the fun. He bit and nibbled at her neck while his hands smoothed the lotion on her lower back, his hot palms pressing into her sides and then around to her stomach.

She couldn't stop the wide, bright smile spreading across her face. Very good results indeed. "I thought you were going to tell me a story." She panted as she watched his hands move across her stomach, toying with the waistband of her swimsuit.

"And what story would you like to hear? Maybe a story about an extremely attractive woman and a marginally handsome man?"

"Only marginally handsome?" She asked, twisting her head around so that she could see his face. He laughed and lifted up a finger to playfully smear some sunscreen on the tip of her nose.

"It's _my_ story. I have to start over now. Once upon a time, in 1997, there was an extremely beautiful woman and a devilishly handsome man."

"You said attractive earlier." She said with a giggle.

"An extremely attractive and beautiful woman with a _very_ big mouth. They were the best of friends and went on all kinds of fun and crazy adventures together. They traveled to far and distant lands and kept each other safe, sane, and entertained." Scully laughed and leaned back against him, letting her back rest against his hard chest. She closed her eyes to block out the bright sun and hummed when Mulder began massaging her shoulders. "They fought the meanest villains and the scariest monsters together. They were always together."

She raised her arms up and rested them on his thighs, she was now completely tucked into the v of his legs and she could feel the heat from his body begin to leach into her own. "I like this story," she said agreeably, wanting him to continue. Was it going to be a love story? A sex story? A drama? Surely not a drama.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I like it too." He dropped his head down a bit and kissed her nearly bare shoulder. "Even though they were always together, the man was still dreadfully nervous about inviting the woman to visit the kingdom he grew up in. You see, the man didn't like his old kingdom very much-it wasn't a happy place. The woods were dark and cold, the buildings were old and falling in, the people were rude and hateful. But, as I mentioned earlier, the woman was so beautiful and the man hoped that if he brought her to the kingdom, maybe she would make everything better again."

"Wow, she must be _very_ beautiful." she mused as she began running her hands up and down his legs.

"Oh she was, and when they got to the kingdom, every memory the woman touched was washed clean until they were just as beautiful as the woman. In a mere day, the woman had made the desolate kingdom a place of refuge, a paradise for them to escape to when they were tired of fighting monsters."

"Would they escape there often?" She asked, wondering if this weekend would lead to something more.

"Oh, all the time. Because that's where they were happiest."

She smiled and fought the urge to turn her head and look at him, it was an incredibly personal moment and she didn't want to make it awkward. "Definitely." She said softly.

.

.

.

The later the day got, the more nervous they became. Neither knew what was going to happen tonight when they went to bed and they were too antsy to just come right out and ask the other. They had survived awkward conversations before, but UFO and aliens were much easier to talk about than sex.

When it was finally time to call it a day and go to bed, Scully was the first to change into her pajamas and get comfortable under the covers. Mulder however was pacing the living room trying to decide if he should wear a shirt to bed or just sleep in his boxers like he always did. Okay, just boxers. But how was he going to hide his erection? It had gotten marginally harder and harder the closer it came to time to go to bed. And as soon as Scully had stood up and said she was going to go lay down, it had stood up as straight as a soldier waiting march into friendly territory. Maybe she wouldn't notice. _Fat chance_. She noticed everything. Everything.

He ran his hands down his face and groaned. "Mulder, are you okay?" He heard her ask from the bedroom.

"Yea, I'll be there in just a minute." He answered back, probably a little too loudly considering the living room and bedroom weren't that far apart. He pulled his t-shirt off and threw it on the couch. Scully would probably be mad when she saw it in the morning, but he had a full 8 hours before he'd have to deal with that.

When he walked into the bedroom, his eyes nervously flicked to the bed to find her sitting propped up against the headboard. Her hair was swept delicately behind her ears except for one short errant strand that refused to conform; he loved that bit of hair, it always gave him an excuse to touch her, allowing him to tuck it behind her ear even though he knew it would fall back out of place again and give him yet another chance to touch her. He wiggled his toes into the carpet and breathed in slowly, taking everything in and appreciating the moment in entirety. They had been so rushed last night that he hadn't gotten the chance to pause and revel in the fact that he was sleeping with Scully. And not only could he touch her, but she had _wanted_ him to touch her.

He drug his feet across the carpet, making as much noise as he could and waited for her to look up from her book. Her eyebrows were relaxed and she wasn't wearing her glasses, so he knew she wasn't really reading—the book was there as her shield if she decided she needed it. He hoped she wouldn't.

He slipped under the sheets and scooted up close to her until their shoulders were touching. He felt a moan begin working up his throat the moment her bare, creamy thigh touched his. He swallowed hard and gently pulled the blanket and top sheet down to reveal her pajamas—his over-sized workout shirt and panties. Jesus Christ.

She closed her book and tossed it onto the nightstand; her movements drew the sleeve of his shirt off her shoulder and he nearly bit a hole in his lip. Why did every inch of her skin have to be so god damned perfect?

She glanced over at him quickly, not letting her gaze linger on any one part of him before she turned away and flipped the lamp off. She had had no idea of what to expect tonight, but the moment Mulder walked into the room in just his boxers, she had known she wouldn't be able to keep her hands to herself. Now that they were in the dark, she could only focus on his breathing, slow in... and fast out. The weight of his breath kept her rooted where she was and neither one made a move to lay down and get comfortable.

She heard him take in a deeper breath and she opened her mouth and let the first words she could think of rush out of her mouth. "Goodnight, Mulder."

He took in a deep breath and said the words he knew would allow him to touch her, even if it was just for a moment. "Goodnight, Scully."

As the words came out of their mouth at the same exact moment, Mulder grinned and pulled her on top of him, pressing his mouth against hers. It was slightly clumsy because of the total darkness; he missed her lips only marginally and was able to immediately correct his aim and was rewarded for his efforts when she dipped her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and fisted her hair in his hand and rolled slightly until she was partially laying on the bed with one of his thighs thrown over hers, and her head was now resting in the crook of his arm. He used his hold on her hair to pull her head backwards until their lips parted.

He thrust his hips against her thigh and dropped his head down, kissing his way down her skin until he reached her neck. He nibbled on her collarbone and then licked his way to the shoulder that had been bared to him only a moment ago. It had been off limits to him then. Not now. He pulled the sleeve of her shirt back down and kissed and bit at the skin there until she was writhing beneath him.

Last night, he had loved the fact that he could see her face and watch her reactions, it had been the most erotic thing he had seen. But he already knew tonight was going to be just as amazing. Without his vision to guide him, he had to rely on the dips and curves of her body to navigate his way. While his lips and tongue worked along her neck and up to her ear, his free hand moved up and down her back, pulling her closer to him while at the same time pulling her shirt up and baring her back. He pressed his palm hard into her spine and slid it down her back until his fingers dipped under the waistband of her panties. She moaned into his mouth and he broke away from her with a smile on his lips; she graciously tilted her hips forward and pressed her pubic symphysis against his erection and giggled lowly when he moaned too.

"Mmmm, do you like that, Mulder?" She panted and her hands finally began exploring his body. He felt lightheaded at her words and his hand dropped down and groped her ass, pulling her lower body against him as he began thrusting his hips against hers. It wasn't a big leap to assume that talking was a turn-on for him, and she wanted so much to turn him on. It felt like she already had, but she wanted to drive him crazy. She wanted to be the best he'd ever had. "God, you're so hard already." She wanted to taste him again, as amazing as it had been last night, she couldn't remember his exact taste and her lips pursed into an unseen pout at the thought. "Last night... Mulder, last night you tasted soooo gooood," she moaned as he bit down on her earlobe and ran his tongue teasingly around her diamond stub earring.

"Fuuuuck, Scully." He grinded his hips hard against her and then rolled until she was on top of him again. She put both of her palms on his chest and kissed him hard, letting their tongues dual mercilessly while her fingers crawled down his chest and went to his boxers' waistband. One hand eased the band upward while her other hand slowly eased under the fabric to find his hard cock pulsing under her touch. "Scully, yeah baby..." he moaned automatically as soon as her hand wrapped around his cock.

"You feel good too, Mulder." She said in between quick kisses down in his chest. "So hot for me," she paused briefly to flick her tongue playfully against his nipples before she felt the pressure of his hands, guiding her to continue moving her mouth downwards. She smiled but decided not to be fussy about it, she wanted his cock in her mouth almost as much as he did. She continued shifting down until she was on her knees in between his legs. "I think these have gotten a bit too tight, maybe you should take them off." She said into the darkness as she gave the band of his boxers a gentle pull.

He must be further gone than she originally thought because he didn't even respond to her, he just jerked them roughly off his legs and laid back down, spreading his legs wide and waiting to feel her against him again. When a few long seconds ticked by and he didn't feel her, he began to get desperate. "Scully, pleease." He whispered, wishing he could see her to know what she was doing. "Baby, wha...ahhhh," he groaned when her hot moist lips wrapped around his swollen tip; her tongue flicked quickly along the slit and she hummed loudly when his precum soaked her tongue. She licked up and down his long shaft and then wrapped both hands around his cock and started up alternating twisting motions while her mouth worked hard on the tip of his cock, trying to suck out more cum.

She was making low grunting noises in her throat that drew his balls up tight. She was so hot, so good, so fucking sexy. He didn't even realize his thoughts were spilling out of his mouth until she broke away and told him he was sexy too. Her hands dropped down to his balls and she gently squeezed them and began sucking his cock again. Since he couldn't see her, she wasn't worried about the way she looked as her head bobbed up and down, faster and faster; without that worry, she abandoned every thought other than pleasing him.

She was so focused on her efforts, that she zoned out and was completely taken by surprise when, a while later, he jerked his cock of her mouth still moaning. "God, Scully... not yet." He panted as he wrapped his own hands around his cock and squeezed hard to try and stop himself from cumming too quickly. He wanted to be inside her again. "C'mere, I want you," he said, reaching blindly for her until he felt her shoulders, he slid his hands under her arms and pulled her up on top of him and then rolled over so that she was laying on the bed. He dropped down and kissed her while his hands pushed her shirt up and off of her. His hands immediately went to her breasts and molded to their curves, both thumbs brushing harshly against her peaked nipples.

She wrapped her legs around him and began undulating her hips against him, letting his cock trace up and down the soaked crotch of her panties. He kissed down her neck and worked one of her nipples between his teeth and let his hands move lower to pull annoyingly at her panties. "Off." He demanded against her breast and gave her a rewarding suck when she immediately lifted her hips so that he could pull off the last of her clothing. His fingers slid slowly against her pussy, adding barely any pressure at all until he reached her clit. He then pushed his index finger slightly harder and parted her folds and let her hot, thick arousal soak his fingers and run down to her ass. "Do you always get this wet when you suck a cock?" He growled.

She hummed and briefly considered not answering but she didn't want to disappoint him when he was doing such a good job of pleasuring her so far. "No... just you," she whispered and brought her head up to look down at him even though she couldn't see him. She could feel him and that was damn-sure good enough. "I told you I like the way you taste."

"Well I think it's about time to see if _you_ taste as good as you smell," he whispered and he nudged her clit with the tip of his nose, breathing in deeply and exhaling the breath slowly out his pursed lips. She shivered from the stimulus and buried her fingers in his hair. She closed her eyes and imagined what this would look like with the lights turned on. His eyes would be definitely be closed because he'd want to focus on her smell and taste. That thought sent a rush of warmth down her spine and soaked his fingers again. "Mmmm, you like the thought of me tasting you, baby? Have you dreamed of me licking you? God... I have. It's all I think about... if my tongue isn't in you, then I want my dick to be."

Fuck, if her eyes hadn't already been closed, they'd roll closed at his words. She wondered how long he'd been dreaming of this. One week? Four months? Three years? She felt the warm pressure of his tongue against her clit and all of a sudden, it didn't fucking matter how long either one of them had dreamed of this. It was happening now. Finally. That's all that mattered. He opened his mouth wide and fit his entire mouth over her folds and ran his tongue up, up, up until he reached her clit and the tip of his tongue swirled around her swollen nerve before moving back down. Before she even had a chance to feel bereft at its absence, his tongue was back on her clit and he closed his lips around it and sucked hard at it. He thought about taking her clit between his teeth but he wasn't sure if women liked that sort of thing. He knew everything there was to know about porn women, but real women were a complete mystery to him.

He moved his hand from her thigh and clumsily brushed his finger against her sphincter. She sucked in a deep, audible breath and they both froze, each waiting for the other to react first. She knew Mulder's eyes were open now because she could feel them on hers, just as he could feel her eyes on his.

His mind was racing and his dick grew still harder; he wondered how experimental she was or if she'd ever had experience with anal play. He wouldn't press her tonight because he was too far gone and couldn't be patient with her, but perhaps later? He moaned involuntarily at the thought.

He finally he slid his finger up higher and pressed into her pussy and his mouth returned to her clit. Her body melted and she felt an orgasm begin building up in the base of her spine. "Mmulder, yesss," she moaned and arched her back, hoping the change in position would speed up her orgasm. It wasn't that she wanted to get it over with, but she really wanted his cock inside her again. "More, more...please, baby," she begged.

He slid another finger into her and increased his tempo. Ordinarily (although there would never be an _ordinary_ night of fucking Scully) he would just ditch the oral part and jump right into the sex part, but he wanted to taste her while she came, he wanted to have that connection with her, that closeness. He hummed and lifted his mouth off her, "you taste _sooo_ good... I'm so fucking hard... you keep me that way, you know that, Dana?"

She moaned at the sound of her name on his lips, lips that were still moist from her arousal. She wished the lights were on, she wanted to see his glistening lips pronounce the syllables of her name. " _Fox,_ " she panted. That's all it took. One word and Fox Mulder knew he was a goner. Why had he ever insisted she call him _Mulder_ when she made his first name sound so... perfect?

"Come for me, baby. I want to taste it so fucking bad, give it to me." He demanded before his mouth latched back onto her clit. He added a third finger and willed his mind to not care that his hand was cramping. With quite a bit of difficulty, he moved his free hand upwards and grabbed her breast as best he could, his index finger and thumb plucking blindly for her nipple until he found it.

Her fingers returned to his hair and she began grinding herself against his mouth and fingers, unabashedly taking exactly what she needed. "Yesss Mulder, yes!" She said, her voice getting higher as her excitement built up. For the last bit of desire needed to push herself over the edge, she remembered what his cock had felt like when it entered her for the first time last night. How big and all-consuming that moment had been. His size had actually hurt last night, and his length ensured that the slight discomfort reached all her internal organs. But it was a fucking fantastic pain that quickly turned to pleasure the moment he began thrusting into her. This was _Mulder_. She had felt _Mulder's_ cock last night. She had sucked _Mulder's_ cock just a few minutes ago. This was _Mulder's_ tongue on her clit right now, his fingers inside her. _Mulder. Mulder. Mulder_. "Mulder!"

He felt her legs begin shaking and he pulled his fingers out of her and moved them up to rub her clit through her orgasm while his mouth dropped down and his tongue darted inside her and then rotated a full circle, licking her inner walls. He hummed and began sucking, taking every drop she had to give him. Maybe if he swallowed enough of her, she'd belong to him.

When her tremors passed and she had stopped moaning, he licked his way up her body until he reached her mouth. "I waited way too long to do that," he said, licking his lips before he started licking her lips.

"I'll forgive you for making me wait if... you fuck me right now." She whispered back to him, emboldened by the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Wrappers**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 15 by AnarchyX-Phile**

His low laughter filled the room and Scully couldn't help but join in, he sounded so happy that it made her stomach tighten into knots. She lifted her head from the pillow and swiped her tongue hungrily at his lips. His lips parted for her and his hands trailed down her sides and came to rest on her thighs, his fingers stretching out to dip down between her legs.

"I had no idea I could fuck you for forgiveness..." His fingers sunk into her skin and jerked her legs apart, spreading them wide and holding them there. She could feel the muscles in her thighs stretch taunt and she briefly wished she exercised more so that the position wouldn't hurt as much. "Here I was buying you coffee and bagels..." He let go of one thigh and grabbed his cock, stroking himself even though he was already so so hard. "When all I had to do was throw you on the desk and take you." He rubbed his head briefly against her pussy until the tip of his cock pushed into her heat; when he was sure of his position, he shoved his hips forward as fast as he could, his body smashing hard against hers. She cried out and her hands came up to his shoulders, her fingers scratching wildly at his muscles as she pulled him deeper. He moaned loudly as her heat consumed him. "What a fucking waste of three years worth of fights," he panted into her ear before sucking her earlobe between his teeth and biting down on it.

The combination of his low, gravely words and his hot breath in her ear made her inner muscles tighten again and she moaned wantonly even as her body shivered and jumped from over-stimulation. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled teasingly at the short, damp strands.

She was so hot and wet for him; he could faintly feel her muscles still pulsing from her orgasm and his brain turned to mush at the thought. He had done that—he had given her so much pleasure that her muscles twitched in the aftermath of his efforts. He had that power. That _super_ power. His PhD no longer mattered, the day he was assigned to the X Files was forgotten; the greatest achievement of his lifetime was now, and forever would be, making Dana Scully have an orgasm. There was no greater honor on this planet than having her moan your name.

How many other men have had that honor? Mulder shook his head to dislodge the thought but it was persistent. "Mine," he mouthed silently into the darkness but it refused to silence his inner voices. Is she? Is she really yours? Only yours? "Yes! Yes!" he shouted into the darkness, his hands pushed her legs even further apart. How many other men have bought her jewelry to stake their claim on her? Does she still wear any it? Does she even like the bracelet you gave her? "Do you like it, Scully? Mm, do you like it?" He panted as he gave her thigh a tight squeeze. Does she think of being with other men? Is thinking of another man right now? "Tell me, Dana!" Where the fuck did those 13 condoms go? "Tell me, Scully!" he demanded harshly.

She tried to focus on his words but between the squeaking bed frame and her own panting, it was hard understand him. His hips were moving wildly at a pace that was on the verge of being so painful that it was no longer pleasurable. She raised her hands up and moved them out in front of her until they met his chest; his skin was already soaked in sweat and was hot—on-the-verge-of-being-medically-concerning hot. "Mulder, slow down." She asked but either he couldn't hear her or he just refused to listen. She tried to sit up but the position he was holding her legs in made it difficult, if not impossible, to change her position. Her heart began pounding in her ears and she felt herself begin to panic; she tried to rock her body to the side to gain some control but she only lost even more leverage. "Mulder, please," she begged but when his movements continued, she curled her fingers and raked them hard down his chest. "Mulder!"

Her scream seemed to echo in the small room and it, coupled with the searing pain on his chest, managed to pull him completely from his thoughts. He felt her struggling against his hold so he let his hands fall away from her thighs and her legs fell into a more comfortable position with a grateful sigh from Scully. His hands felt cold and empty so he put his hands on either side of her waist and leaned down to kiss her. "Sorry," he mummbled against her lips, "did you want to turn over?"

"Um...yeah, I want to be on top," she panted, her hands tenderly rubbing her thighs to try and ease the muscle strain; at least she could control the pace by being on top—less crazed and more passionate, that's what they needed. Mulder groaned hungrily at the vision her words gave him and he rocked his body backwards, letting his cock slip free of her body and she immediately rolled over and got onto her knees. He fell backwards into the spot she just vacated and moved the pillows around until he was situated properly. The pillowcase smelled of her perfume and he turned his head to the side and buried his nose into her scent.

"Ready?" She asked and then rolled her eyes. Of course he's fucking ready, Dana.

He gave her a breathy hum and blindly reached out until he found her waist, "God yeah... fuck me, Scully," he growled as he pulled her body on top of his. Her body was so soft against him and he ran his hands up her back, trying to pull her closer. His cock was hot and throbbing yet the only thing his brain could focus on was sinking into warmth, fucking her so hard that they both burned completely up. "I need to be inside you, baby," he was nearly whining at this point.

She smiled at the desperation of his words, she leaned down to kiss him and then lifted her upper body off him and reached behind her to grab his cock, giving it a hard squeeze with a sexy chuckle before angling it towards her center and lowering herself onto it.

They both moaned loudly as his cock filled her again and as soon as she'd taken his full length inside her, she rocked back and forth so his skin stimulated her clit. Oh yes, this was a much better position. She put her hands on his chest and lifted herself up and then slid back down. Mmmm, perfection. He moaned as she grinded herself on him and his hands came up to squeeze her ass.

When she felt his hand rise up from her ass and his delicate fingers swished along the small of her back, a shiver ran through her spine and her inner muscles clenched as a fresh wave of arousal soaked his cock. He groaned mindlessly and his caresses grew a bit unsteady, "Fuuuck, you feel good, sooo tight..."

She whimpered low in her throat before she dropped her upper body back onto his chest and her tongue reached for his ear. She hummed again but added a low, sexy laugh that nearly made him cum from the sound of it. "You feel good too—," she panted and then her voice got even softer, "you make me so wet, Mulder." She nuzzled her nose against his ear and the gentle movement sent a shiver up his spine and a loud moan out of this throat.

He turned his head to the side and bit down on whatever skin his teeth could find—he was pretty sure it was the side of her neck. He sucked hard at the skin until her teeth let go of his earlobe and she mewed happily, tilting her head to the side so that he had more access to her throat.

Her hips had very nearly become still while they both focused on what his mouth was doing to her neck. The sweat rolling down Mulder's face had cooled and now felt a bit itchy. He thrusted his hips up as a reminder of what she was supposed to be doing.

She laughed again and breathed hotly against his ear, "impatient?"

"I've thought of you on top of me for so long, I can't wait any longer..." he admitted.

"Do you really think of me like that?" She asked unbelievingly, raising and lowering her hips as she gave him time to answer. Her fingers danced across his sweaty chest, mapping his ribs and scars before coming to a stop when she found his nipples; she ran the side of her nail across his nipple and then skated the tip of her tongue against the pebbled flesh. She felt his hand come up and cup the back of her head, his fingers digging into her scalp.

"Every man thinks of you like that, Scully," he panted and his hips began thrusting against hers in a counter rhythm. "Probably not as much as I do though."

Fuck, did that sound creepy? It was true though. He couldn't go to sleep at night unless he touched himself, unless he closed his eyes and pictured her head bobbing between his legs while he panted and begged her to never stop sucking his cock. How many times had his apartment walls heard him scream her name? But did she think of him? Did she moan his name into the empty darkness while her hands fisted in her bed sheets?

And was her darkness really as empty as his darkness? Was she ever alone in her bed? If every man thought of her, then that meant she could have any man she wanted. Maybe she was getting every man—13 condoms. That was a lot, wasn't it? True he didn't have much of a social life but 13 sounded like a lot. Of course, when it came to Scully, he thought any man other than him was one too many. He wanted to ask someone but the only person he ever talked to was Scully and he couldn't very well ask her if the number of men she's slept with recently was a lot.

Had she ever had sex with anyone he knew? Anyone they worked with? His eyebrows furrowed. His hands wrapped up her back and grabbed her shoulders; once he had a good hold on her upper body, his thrusts increased in speed. Within just a few seconds, Scully stopped moving completely and just let him pound up into her body, grunting and panting as he tried to keep up his fast pace.

He moved and pressed his open palms against the bed and tried to use the springy mattress as a perch to increase the strength of each upward thrust. He wanted to pound into her until every single one of her walls broke down and left her completely vulnerable to him. He wanted to see her with no masks, with no secrets, with no forced bravery. He wanted to see Dana Scully, the woman, in her most basic form, needing nothing but pleasure at the hands of a man. Specifically, him. Only him. He wanted her completely helpless, because that's how he felt whenever she touched him.

After one particularly hard thrust, she slammed her hands down on his chest and focused all her weight down on his pelvis so that he couldn't thrust upwards anymore. His hips were still shifting beneath hers, trying (and failing) to keep up a rhythm. She reached over and turned the bedside lamp on and her eyes grew wide when she saw his pale face, more specifically his wild eyes. There was desire there sure, but there was also anger. Her gaze grew concerned and she put both of her hands on his face, letting the edge of her thumbs brush softly underneath his eyes. "Mulder, what's the matter?"

Her soft touch and concerned tone washed over him, soothing his frayed nerves. "Umm...nothing."

It was obvious she didn't believe him but she didn't really want to argue with him while his cock was inside her. "I want to keep the light on, do you mind?" He shook his head and she smiled. He liked making her smile. "I like seeing you when we... make love..." the last two words were said softly, hesitantly, like she wasn't sure if he—or _she_ —would want her to use that terminology.

Make love? Is that what she said? What the hell was wrong with him? This was Dana Scully—she wasn't the type of woman who slept with dozens of men. What was he thinking? Oh why couldn't he just forget about those damn condoms? Hell, she was a doctor, she probably passed them out in the street in an effort to promote safe sex... not that she had promoted safe sex last night—or right now, for that matter. He was the only man in her life, the only man that would ever be her life.

Her hips began moving against him again but the pace was slower, the connection deeper. He swept her hair to one side and pulled her down until he could kiss her deeply. "I like that you think about me, Mulder..." she said when their lips parted, thinking that maybe her silence earlier had offended or angered him. If he was trying to be more open with her, she could try to bridge the gap as well. "I...think about you too... a lot." She felt silly trying to have a conversation while they were having sex but he had seemed so upset earlier. She felt his cock twitch inside her and decided that maybe it hadn't been silly after all.

He stroked her cheek lovingly for a moment, smiling when her mouth chased his thumb as he run it across her bottom lip. He softly flipped them over and pulled one of the bed pillows down and moved it underneath her so that her hips were tilted upwards. He pulled out and slowly pushed back into her, smiling again when she moaned. He dropped his head down to kiss her shoulder and then turned his head and whispered into her ear, "is that good?"

"Mmmhmm, really good, Fox." Their legs tangled together as he softly rocked in and out of her; he rested more of his weight on top of her and she ran her hands up and down his back, smiling at the intimacy of feeling his muscles shift under her fingers as he moved within her. This is Mulder. This is Fox Mulder. She could feel his stomach expand and contract against her belly as his breath warmed her neck. She was utterly consumed by him yet she wanted him even closer. He brought one of his hands between their bodies and cupped her breast, pinching her nipple softly between his knuckles as he nibbled on her earlobe. "I like that toooo," she hummed as her hips bucked upwards.

"God honey... you even feel beautiful." She chuckled lowly and turned to kiss the side of his face. He pulled back a little until he could look into her eyes. "I don't think you even know how beautiful you are. You're perfect." His eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to plead his case. "Sometimes you're too perfect, untouchable."

Her brows furrowed for a moment, not really caring to be described as untouchable but she could tell he didn't mean it as an insult. "You're touching me now, Mulder." She pulled his head down towards her chest and sighed happily when his lips closed around her nipple. Tossing her head back, she smiled up at the ceiling, "I love how you touch me." She wished he chould touch her like this all the time.

He wished he could touch her like this all the time, he wished it was socially acceptable to pause where ever they stood so he could pull her shirt up, unsnap her bra and free her, and then cup and kiss her breasts anytime he felt like it. He could picture her face though, if he started unbuttoning her blouse while they stood waiting at a crosswalk for the walk light to change to green. One perfect reddish brown eyebrow would arch before her voice would break his concentration, 'can I help you, Agent Mulder?' He chuckled at the image in his head before moving to her other breast.

Scully looked down at the top of his head and smiled; she liked hearing him laugh, she liked seeing him happy... but more than that, she liked making him happy. She ran her fingers through his hair and bit down on her bottom lip as the dark strands flowed along her fingertips; she loved that feeling. It was such an intimate gesture, one she'd never seen another woman do to him. She liked to think that it belonged only to her, just like the base of her spine belonged to him. No matter how often his fingers grazed her spine, his touch always sent a shiver through her body. She hoped it always would.

His lips left her breast and his face came up to nuzzle along her neck as his hips started a faster yet still intimate rhythm that was very soon going to make her cum. The gentle brush of his pubic hair against her clit stroked the fire building within her, a fire he was fanning with each hot exhale of breath against her neck. She turned her head away from him slightly and her body went boneless the moment he began licking and kissing at the patch of skin just behind her ear.

"Mmmmulder," she hummed and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. God she wanted to feel him cum inside her again—the thought made her face and chest blush but it made her inner muscles tighten in anticipation.

His teeth latched onto her neck when he felt her tighten around his cock. Fuck, he was so close. He wanted to cum inside her again, now that he'd had her once, he never wanted it any other way. The primal satisfaction he had felt last night was indescribable and just the memory of it made him moan loudly in her ear. "God Scully, you're gonna make me cum."

She groaned encouragingly in between heavy pants and dug her heels in his ass, urging him deeper and deeper, "pleeeeease," she begged, arching her back so that her breasts were pressed tightly against his slick chest. "I want it, Mulderrr," she whimpered. There were so many things she wanted to tell him; she wanted him to know that she loved being with him, being a part of him, that before this weekend, she had felt like her life was at a crossroads and she didn't know which way she was supposed to go. He was quickly becoming her compass and she wondered if he even realized how much she was growing to rely on him.

"You need it, don't you, baby?" He panted into her ear, wanting her to tell him again how much she wanted him—needed him. He couldn't hear it enough. Her muscles clamped down on his cock and her hips began jumping and grinding against him; the waves of heat and suction from her body made his balls draw up yet he held on to control for a little while longer. "Uuugh, come for me, let me feel you."

Her mouth was open in a silent scream until the most powerful tremors had leached the energy from her body. Her arms came down on his shoulders and she drew in a deep breath, still riding out the lesser, yet no less earth shattering, quakes. "Oh god, Fox," she panted into his ear, tasting his sweat on her lips. "yeah...I need it, give it to me. I want it so bad," she pleaded before dropping her hands down to his ass and letting her nails dig into the skin.

He pulled far enough away so that he could look down at her face and as soon as her beautiful eyes met his, he felt the base of his spine tighten and coil up before his thighs froze mid-stroke. "Goddd Scuulaaay," he moaned and then sucked in a deep breath when she began griding her hips against him, her inner muscles squeezing and stroking his sensitive cock. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears and the pounding of his heart, or was that her heart? He didn't know. It was impossible to know where he ended and she began now—maybe it always had been impossible, from the moment she walked into his office.

His arms buckled and he collapsed fully on top of her with a muffled "humpf." He raked her hair out of his way and buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking at her sweaty skin until it was blotchy and red. He pulled back and gently ran a single fingertip along the marked skin in amazement.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his gaze on her face and she smiled shyly when their eyes met; his answering smile sent her head burrowing in the crook of his neck. Her legs shifted under his weight and grew even more tangled with his own long legs.

"Let me grab a towel and clean you up." Her lips tilted downwards in a cute frown that made him laugh and kiss her deeply before rolling off her and standing up. He ran his hands down his face as he waited on his legs to gain their balance before stumbling off towards the bathroom.

He turned the sink facet on and splashed his face with cold water, looking up at his darkened reflection and smiling widely and shaking his head at the man he saw staring back at him. He was one lucky son of a bitch. He felt drained and completely exhausted yet the adorable shyness he had seen on her face had reignited his desire for her all over again.

He cleaned himself up, wet a new washcloth and grabbed a dry towel before returning to the bedroom. It seemed odd to think of this house as ever being his father's—he already felt so comfortable here with Scully and couldn't imagine his father being happy here. Come to think of it, he couldn't imagine his father being happy anywhere, even before Sam went missing. He was glad that most of his memories of Martha's Vineyard were being overwritten with new memories of him and Scully, this place deserved some happiness.

He slid into the bed and scooted towards Scully until they were side by side, with him facing her. She tried to take the washcloth from him but he pushed her hand away and began gently wiping down her face and neck; her body was stiff at first under his touch but when he moved the cloth down her chest and around her breasts, she sighed and relaxed into the mattress and closed her eyes.

As he passed the rough cloth against her nipples, he watched as they hardened and rose up towards him. He smiled at the reaction and covered one with his mouth in response. She sucked in an unexpected gasp and then moaned very softly, opening her eyes to look down at the top of his head while his hand moved further down her body, down her stomach and in between her legs. Her legs immediately parted and ha made a few cleaning passes before tossing the washcloth into a far corner of the room. His mouth broke away from her breast and he dried her off with the towel before throwing it to join the discarded washcloth.

"I could look at you all night," he confessed as he licked his lips.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him slightly on top of her. "All night just _looking_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

He grinned and finished rolling fully on top of her, his hips naturally settling between hers. "Maybe not all night... I do need to sleep a couple hours." She rolled her eyes and he kissed the tip of her nose. "Can I tell you something?" Her face paled slightly but Scully nodded her head. "I'm happy. I can't remember the last time I've been this happy."

Her lips lifted into a smile larger than he'd ever seen on her face before. "I'm glad you told me. I'm happy you're happy, Mulder. Very happy."

"Really?"

She nodded her head, the movement bringing her lips closer to his own. "Absolutely," she whispered before kissing him deeply.


End file.
